The Forgotten Sister of Sparks
by Olympian 1996
Summary: Once Bloom used her wish to free Daphne from the sirenix curse, Daphne not only was restored back to life but her memory was restored as well. Daphne now remembers something very important the ancestral witches made her and her family forget. Bloom has a twin sister. Now it's up to the winx and Bloom to find their sister and help her with her many powers.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is the first chapter for a Winx club story. 'A Sister of Sparks' I really hope you enjoy it. I put a lot of thought into this one and I hope I did the Winx justice. I don't own them (I wish) but we can't have everything that's awesome. So please review and comment. The more reviews the sooner I will update :)**

Once Bloom used her wish to free Daphne from the sirenix curse, Daphne not only was restored back to life but her memory was restored as well. Daphne now remembers something very important the ancestral witches made her and her family forget. Bloom has a twin sister. Now it's up to the winx and Bloom to find her.

* * *

CH 1

"Guardian of Sirenix." Bloom smiled as the little blue guardian appeared out of the star.

"Dear Bloom, I am so proud of you. You have banished the deepest darkness and greatly pleased destiny. What is your wish?"

"I wish to break the sirenix curse and end its legacy forever." She looked bassssck at her friends who nodded in approval.

"Your wish dear Bloom is granted." She bowed her head then raised her hands in the air shinning a bright light.

Bubbles began to swarm around Daphne as a bright light illuminated from her. It spiraled all around her until she was revealed returning to her living form with blonde hair. She looked lovingly at her sister.

"Daphne!" Bloom rushed over to her now normal older sister who had long blond hair.

"Bloom!" Daphne hugged her younger sister back gratefully as tears both escaped their eyes.

"Oh Daphne." Bloom smiled.

"Woohoo!" Aisha pumped her fist in the air.

* * *

I ran as fast as I could occasionally running my fingers through my brown wavy hair to get it out of my face. Looking back over my shoulder I saw the men chasing me. In my free hand I carried a bag full of food and money. Living on the streets was tough especially when your only 12 years old.

"Get back here you little thief." Looking back I saw the larger man yell at me with his knife in hand. I focused back on what was in front of me.

Was it technically stealing something that was already stolen? I had watched these men sneaking around and I sought an opportunity. Forgive me if it seems a little wrong.

I felt as if I was flying my feet were moving so fast barley feeling the impact as they pushed off the ground and landed once more. Now I was running through Gardenia. It was dark out leaving hardly any witnesses awake causing a disadvantage.

"You little brat! You're going to pay for this!" The men yelled at me again. I pressed on.

"All this for food?" I mumbled. A fence was coming up that was way taller than me.

I fixed the back around my arm and got my free hand ready. Seeing some garbage cans I ran towards them. Jumping onto one I gripped the fence and swung myself over landing on my feet on the other side. Hearing the fence shake I looked back at the furious men. They tried to climb over but were too slow. I couldn't stop the smirk from crossing my face and headed into town.

"That was close." I panted with a small grin. Feeling hands wrap around me I spun around with my small pocket knife ready.

"Woah," A boy with wavy black hair put his hands up in defense with a smile. "just me."

"Sorry Kyle." I sighed with relief and put my knife back in my pocket.

"He, no worries. So what did you get this time?" He asked eyeing the bag as I handed it to him. "Wow, a feast tonight." He smiled. We began to walk down the lit streets of Gardenia. "Wow, bread, meat and cheese. We can actually have a sandwich." Kyle grinned at me. I kept checking behind us uneasily. "Briana, are you ok?"

"I have a bad feeling." I whispered but we continued to head back to our small hide out.

* * *

The winx continued to sing as everyone celebrated another victory by the heroes. Fireworks lit up the sky leaving reflections along the ocean. Bloom left the stage and ran over to embrace her parents and her newly restored sister. They danced around in a circle as different colored lights lit the room. Bloom ran off to meet with her friends.

Daphne stood with her parents happily watching everyone. She enjoyed being back to normal, but things still didn't feel complete yet. Something was missing. She grabbed her head and held onto her father as a dizzy spell and headache came over her.

"Daphne, are you alright?" Daphne heard her father asked, but she couldn't find words. Strange memories were flashing through her mind.

"The guardian of magic," one voice said then another "Wipe their memories." And another "Frozen until all darkness returns." Soon it was all gone. Her headache and dizzy spell were gone.

She looked up confused then noticed the faces of her concerned parents. Smiling to assure them she stood back up. "I'm fine. Just not use to being back is all." They smiled at her and went back to celebrating. Now she was even more confused.

* * *

The further we walked the worst I felt. It was like the feeling one gets when you feel like throwing up but nothing happens. I couldn't seem to get rid of it.

Once we made it back to our little tree house I was hesitant to go any further. Our home was an abandoned tree house in the forest. We didn't have much, but it was shelter warmth and it was our home. It is a little home for runaways escaping the burden of foster homes to be exact.

"Come on Bree." Kyle encouraged, but I remained in my place.

"Something doesn't feel right." I scanned the area unsure of what I was even looking for. It was dark but I could faintly see figures in the distance. "Look out!" I yelled but it was too late.

The large men held us with their huge arms practically suffocating us. Kyle dropped the bag and was held down on the ground. We both squirmed to get free but were overpowered. The man searched through the bag pulling everything out and throwing it to the ground.

"Where is it?!" He yelled through his deep voice.

"Let us go!" I screamed and thrashed my legs trying to kick the man.

"Pipe down!" The taller man approached me with a threatening fist. I scowled at him and clinched my fists. "Now, where is my stuff?" I remained quiet. He went over to Kyle who was being sat on by another man. "That's a pretty necklace." He approached me and yanked my necklace off. It was a rub with gold on the boarder.

"Give that back!" I demanded.

"Wow, you guys are really tough picking on smaller kids. Bet this gives you guys a lot of popularity in jail." Kyle mocked with a mischievous grin.

"Shut up and tell me where the bag is." The man said sternly. Kyle pretended to zip his lips and throw away a fake key. "What are you doing?"

"Why would you tell him to shut up if you needed him to talk?" I smirked at the man. He spun around on his heals and rushed towards me.

"Listen you," He pointed his finger at me "You better give me it back." Shaking my head I smirked back at the man. His face turned into such a deep red I thought it would explode. "AAAAGGGGHHH!" He rushed back over to Kyle, shoved the man off who was on top of him and hauled him up.

"Where are you taking him?" I nervously asked. Then the man holding me followed with me in his arms. We headed towards a bridge that was over top of a highway. "Why are we here?" Fear began to rush through my body and my heart pounded so fast it was hard to breath.

"Let me ask again." He held up Kyle by his shirt. "Where is it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. All we had was the bag." Kyle said with a touch of fear in his voice.

"Wrong answer." A devious smile crossed the man's face as he hung Kyle over the highway dangling as the cars rushed by.

"Stop!" I screamed trying to hold in my tears. "Please, we don't know what you're talking about." Watching Kyle dangle I pleaded.

"I don't have time for these games!" The man released a hand now only holding Kyle by his other. "My arm is getting tiered." Kyle tried to grip onto the man's arm.

"Please don't!" I cried. Kyle looked at me pleadingly.

"No answer." Kyle's shirt was separated from the man's hand. I screamed and fought as hard as I could, watching as he fell.

"No!" I screamed releasing all my fear now turning into anger. I waved my hand towards Kyle who was still falling.

Unaware of what was happening I made him float back up to us landing him safely on the bridge. Once I saw he was safe I waved both my hands together. I thought about fire and sure enough fire came out of my hands knocking the guy onto his back. Then I focused and releasing myself from the man holding me. I focused releasing all my anger causing an explosion that felt lie it went on forever.

Looking up I saw the men lying on the ground groaning and Kyle helping me up. Into the sky I saw a ring of bright gold energy stretch out across all Gardenia and fading the further away it got. Then it was gone.

"Woah, that was awesome!" Kyle smiled and helped me up. I looked up at him and sincerely grinned still a little confused and bewildered. "How did you do that?!" He laughed.

"I don't know." I rubbed my head and looked around. Nothing seemed to have changed except the men now slowly getting up.

"We better get out of here." Grabbing his hand we ran. I remembered my necklace and turned back grabbing it from the unconscious man and continued off with Kyle.

* * *

It was now late at night and everyone was beginning to return home now that their families were safe. Bloom stood with the winx and specialists chatting away. Daphne had joined her parents and talking with some of the royals. A strong wave of energy passed through. Daphne grabbed her head.

_The ancestral witches stood in front of her holding a small baby. "You may have saved the dragon flame but you won't save this one." One witch laughed evilly._

_"I won't let you take her!" Daphne yelled sending an attack at them. _

_"Ha! You wouldn't put your little sister in danger would you?" The second cackled. Daphne narrowed her eyes at the witches. _

_"Why do you want her!?" She demanded. _

_"She is the most powerful fairy, dear." The third witch grinned deviously. "This child is the Guardian of the Magic Dimension. She has every single source of magic except the dragon flame. We do know what will happen so we will freeze her in time until we return." _

_"Why would you tell me all this?" Daphne asked watching as one of the witches examined a necklace that was around the baby's neck. It was a ruby with a gold boarder._

_"Because you and all of magic dimension will forget about this child." Two of the witches raised their hands in the air while dark magic spread out all around them. _

_Daphne tried to fight it but forgot what she was doing. She rubbed her head feeling strange and confused then looked up. The witches sent an attack at her causing her to be cursed by sirenix. _

"Daphne, are you ok?" Bloom asked while examining her sister. Marion and Ortiel were staring at her.

"No," They looked at her concerned. "We have a sister. Well it's actually your twin." Marion looked shocked.

"I think I would remember having twins." She smiled at Daphne.

"Unless there was a memory spell placed on all of Magic Dimension." Daphne looked between her parents then bloom. Flicking her hand, bright magic floated around them giving them back their memory.

"Oh, my baby." Marion placed her hand to her mouth and sadly looked up at her husband.

"We have to find her." Bloom said running back over to the winx and specialists. "Guys,"

"Yo Bloom what's up?" Musa smiled.

"We have a problem. Well it's not a problem it's actually good news but then it can be a problem too." Bloom confusingly said.

"Woah, just spit it out already." Stella said.

"I have another sister!" Bloom exclaimed happily. Everyone's mouths dropped open.

* * *

**So what did you think? I would love to know. Just leave a review or comment and i'll do my best to make this story enjoyable.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So next chap already! Hope you enjoy! I am trying really hard and I would love to hear your thoughts! Read and review, but most importantly enjoy! :)**

* * *

CH 2

We continued to walk away from the Bridge. I was still trying to figure everything out in my mind while Kyle though it was the coolest thing ever. I felt like a freak and he thought I was a hero.

"So, can you like make fire shoot out of your mouth like a dragon? Cause you know that would be really cool." Kyle was still rambling on about what happened on the bridge.

"No," I sighed a bit annoyed. It was getting annoying after the first two miles we walked. Now it was just aggravating.

"Here is a nice place." I pointed behind a tree in a back yard.

"Oh my gosh that was so cool when you knock that guy out!" He exclaimed acting out the scene. "You were like AAAHHH and he was like UUGGGHHH and I was like woah." He smiled widely at me.

"I don't think anyone is home." We hid behind some bushes.

While he talked I ignored him while concentrating on finding a place to sleep. Really all I heard was 'Blah, blah, blah.' Too much was going through my mind to actually be paying attention.

"Are you half dragon?" I suddenly heard him ask. Looking at him I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, you caught me." I sarcastically said with a small grin.

"So," He looked around the area I found. "Sleeping here tonight?" I nodded and went on and found a soft place to lye down. I followed him behind some more bushes and sat down next to him.

"You think you could magically make food appear?" He looked at me with hopeful eyes. I sadly looked away. "Hey, it's ok. You're still awesome." I felt his gentle hand on my shoulder then he lied down and fell asleep.

I listened to him snore as I laid there and looked up at the night sky. The stairs were shimmering making the sky look alive. Everything was so quiet around me and peaceful. All this time to think and I couldn't think about anything. It felt too peaceful.

My eyes got heavy and instead of fighting them to stay open I let them close. There were no noises and suddenly I was asleep. How I loved sleep where nothing went wrong.

_"Freeze her." _

_"When we return we will have her back." _

_"Here family won't even remember her." _

I shot up panting and sweating. Rubbing my head I took a few deep breaths and relaxed until I realized we were in a home. It was girly room. The bed was pink as were the curtains. I was up against the wall with shelves above me and there was a computer on a desk across the room. Jumping to my feet I scanned for the door and bolted.

'Where was Kyle?' I anxiously looked around. He wasn't with me. 'Where are we?' I heard voices down the stairs and bolted through the door. I tried to stay as quiet as possible tiptoeing down the stairs. Then I heard a woman's voice.

"Bloom, these two kids were just lying in our backyard when we got home. They didn't even wake up when your father carried them inside." The woman said.

I peered around the stairs and saw her. She was thin and had short brown hair. A blonde headed man sat in his chair.

"Ok, Mom, we'll be over soon." I heard another voice from the other line.

Trying to return back up the stairs creaked. I squeezed my eyes shut.

"Glad to see your up." The man said approaching the stairs. I slowly stepped up another stair.

"Mike, you're scaring her." The woman said gently grabbing his arm and smiling at me.

I was shaking and terrified. Who were these people? Granted it was nice they helped us, but why? No person is ever this nice.

"Vanessa she needs to know she is ok." Mike said still smiling at me. "I'm a fireman." I smiled softly at him but continued to keep a distance.

"Where is my friend?" I softly asked. Apparently speaking pleases these people because their smiles were about to come off their faces.

"He is still sleeping in our room. You were in our daughter's room. Her name is Bloom." Vanessa said. I relaxed a little more and looked around. "Are you hungry?" I nodded my head frantically causing them to laugh.

She extended her hand out to me. I was a little hesitant. Who wouldn't be to strange people, but then from their point of view, we were a bunch of strange kids in their backyard.

I took her hand and she gentle wrapped her fingers around mine. She smiled at me then led me to her kitchen. It was a nice home. I sat down at the kitchen table.

"Briana!" I heard Kyle yell.

"It's alright, buddy." Mike tried to reassure him. I jumped from my seat and ran to him.

"No, where is she? Where is Briana?" He sounded scared and I ran up to him grabbing his hand. He smiled at me relieved.

"It's ok Kyle. They are nice." I smiled at him leading him down the stairs. He nodded at me then looked at Mike and Vanessa.

"So are you two siblings?" Vanessa asked. We looked at each other and giggled.

"No, we are just best friends." I smiled holding his hand.

"Oh, where are your parents." Mike asked.

"We don't have any." We both said.

After never having parents you tend not to miss what you don't have. Really we didn't know what we were missing out on. We were happy and content with each other.

"You aren't going to report us or put is back in foster care are you?" I nervously asked. The two people looked at each other uneasily.

"Please don't. We have been taking care of ourselves for two years now." Kyle pleaded.

"Well-" Vanessa was cut off by the door opening.

"Mom, Dad," A girl called along with a large group of people.

"Bloom!" Both adults ran over and hugged the orange haired girl.

"So these are the two kids?" Bloom smiled at us with her hands on her hips.

Kyle and I backed up away from the group of people suddenly surrounding us. A blonde girl approached us pinching our cheeks.

"They are so adorable!" She exclaimed.

"Stella, you're scaring them." A girl with long blackish blue hair said giggling.

"Musa, I have to agree with Stella," Another girl came up. She had dark skin with wavy dark brown hair. "They are cute."

"Guys, give them some space." A brown haired girl walked up to us.

I tightened the grip around Kyle's hand.

"Awe, its ok sweetie, we won't hurt you." Her voice was soft and so was her smile. She seemed ok to me.

I looked back at Kyle who looked at me unsurely. She extended her hand out to me. I hesitated and took it. She smiled at me and led me to the couch with Kyle following close behind.

"Leave it to Flora to handle kids." I looked back at the girl with pink hair who was grinning at us.

"Tecna, all you need to be is soft and gentle just like with nature." Flora smiled at me.

"Girls, is everything ok?" A blond girl came in. Her hair was a softer shade of blonde and she looked a little older.

"I don't know Daphne. We don't know what to do with these two. They don't have families." Bloom said motioning towards us.

"That's horrible!" Stella exclaimed wrapping me in her arms and squeezing me. The more people came in. "Brandon!" Stella let me go and ran of to a boy with short brown hair.

"Hey, guys." Aisha waved at them.

"So, what's up with the kids?" A boy with purple pointed hair asked. Musa walked over to him.

"They don't have families and there were caught sleeping in the backyard." Musa explained.

"Wow, what are you going to do Bloom?" Another boy came up with Blonde hair.

"I don't know Sky." Bloom said while watching me.

I was so confused and scared. Who were these people?! At this point I was begging for them just to drop me off at a foster home. This was too much. I began to fiddle with my necklace uneasily. Feeling a gentle hand on my shoulder I looked up to see Daphne.

"Where did you get that necklace?" She asked me. I shrugged and noticed everyone staring at us.

"I've always had it. Why?" I asked uneasily now clutching it in my hand.

"Well you see that is the necklace I gave my baby sister before she was taken away." She told me. I looked at it then at her. "But that can't be right. You were Bloom's twin." She pointed at the orange haired girl. "You should be the same age."

I shrugged. Everyone was suddenly quiet.

"Wait," Bloom came up to me and Daphne. "Daphne, didn't you say something about your dream where they would freeze her in time?"

Kyle nudged me in the side and I turned my attention to him.

"These guys are weird." He whispered so only I could hear. I nodded in agreement. "Why did you pick this house?"

"It's not like I knew who lived here." I rolled my eyes at him.

"But she should have been frozen until the witches returned." I heard Daphne say catching back my attention.

"Something must have happened." Musa said.

"Bloom did you use magic when you were six?" Tecna asked while pressing some buttons on a strange device I had never seen before.

I watched Bloom blush at her friends. "I may or may not have set a plant on fire."

"You using magic must have tripped something releasing her from the spell and allowing her to grow up." She came to a conclusion.

"That means-" Stella started with wide eyes.

"We found my sister!" Bloom exclaimed.

"Briana, let's just go." Kyle pulled at my arm.

"Briana, don't be scared." Daphne tried to stop us then the boys stood in front blocking our exit.

"Woah, not so fast." Riven grinned.

"Briana, blast them with fire like you did the last guys." Kyle said causing everyone's mouths to drop open. I hit my forehead with the palm of my hand.

"Way ta go." I groaned.

* * *

**Ch 3 Let's just say some witches may pop up ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate them and you all! It means a lot, really it does :) so here is ch 3 like I promised. Sorry for any mistakes and errors. My mind goes faster than my fingers and my computer had a stupid autocorrect that changes things to different words that I cant figure out how to turn off, grrr. So I would love to hear your thoughts on this story and if I should continue. :) **

**Now that that's over with, please enjoy**

* * *

CH 3

"You used magic?" Bloom asked pulling me back towards everyone.

I looked at them nervously and hesitantly nodded my head.

"Yeah, she blew up 3 guys." He extended his arms "This big!"

"Woah, girl can kick butt." I heard Musa laugh.

"I didn't mean too." I pleaded. "They threw Kyle off a bridge and I had to save him." I rambled on.

"Wait, what?" Daphne stopped me and looked at me full of concern.

"We were just hungry and I stole what they stole and they came after us so I jumped over a fence and they caught us then led us to a bridge and threw him over and I made him float back up and then I blasted fire out of my hands." I tried to explain quickly to defend myself. "I didn't mean too." I lowered my head in shame.

I was ashamed. I didn't mean to hurt those people, but they were hurting my friend. I had to save him, I just had too. Hoping with all my might they wouldn't hurt us I grabbed Daphne's hand.

"You aren't going to tell anyone are you?" I begged.

"Of course not." Her gentle fingers touched my cheek.

"We are going to find out who did this!" Bloom announced. "No one hurts my sister and gets away with it."

"Yeah," All the others agreed.

I watched them leave turning into their fairy forms. That was actually cool I have to admit. Ever since magic returned to earth, these things were normal. Me having magic, not normal.

"So what now?" I looked up at Daphne. She smiled down at me and took my hands in hers.

"Well, since you are not Bloom's twin because of time being frozen on you, you are our little sister." I smiled widely at her and everyone laughed. Then I remembered Kyle.

"What about my friend?" I ran over and grabbed his hand pulling him along.

"We will find him a home. Don't worry." Daphne smiled.

"Wow, I've never had a home before." I said excited.

"I know two people who have been waiting a long time to see you again." Hearing this I looked up at Daphne confused.

"Who?" I asked.

"Mom and Dad," She smiled back at me.

My heart began to race. Wow, my mom and Dad. Never had one of those before. That will be cool I guess. Now I have to big sister too. My mind was racing with all these feelings I wasn't sure how to react.

* * *

The ride in the weird spaceship was cool. I never knew how huge the universe was until now. Kyle was having fun too. He kept talking to Sky.

"So, are you like a superhero?" Kyle asked.

"I guess you could say that." Sky laughed.

"Try super-full-of-himself." Riven smirked. I giggled at them.

I sat on Daphne's lap letting her hold me. It was really me who wanted to sit on her lap and she allowed me. I had to make sure this wasn't a dream and if it was I wanted every bit of it to feel real.

"Woah!" I heard Kyle as he watched Sky show him is sword. "Can you teach me so I can protect people?"

"Sure thing buddy." Sky ruffled Kyle's hair.

I smiled at him. He was so happy. The happiest I had ever seen him. It was nice until a thought came into my mind.

"What if they don't like me?" I asked Daphne.

"They will love you." I looked up to see her smiling at me.

Everyone always says that. It doesn't always happen.

"What are they like?" Thinking back on all the other homes I had been in I was hoping this would be different.

"King Oritel and Queen Marion are very nice people." I heard sky say.

"Wait, what?" I jumped out of Daphne's lap. "King and Queen?" I felt like passing out. Yup, I was done for. It's official. Who would won't a kid off the streets?

"What's wrong, didn't know you were Royalty?" Daphne giggled.

I felt exasperated. This is bad. I'll probably get executed. I was a thief after all. Maybe I can sneak away. Runaway? Maybe. What about Kyle? He can come too. Blast them? No that's too mean.

"Briana?" Coming out of my train of thought I shot my focus back to Daphne.

"Yes?" I sighed.

"Are you alright?" She asked pointing at my hands.

I looked at my hands and realized they were shaking. I shook them around and clapped them together.

"She gets that way when she gets nervous or scared." Kyle came over and placed and arm around me. "She'll be fine, but you won't." I looked back at him quizzically as he shot Daphne a threatening look. "This better be for real. She has been through too much to be hurt again and if this is another fake family then I won't stand for it." He snapped.

Feeling heat in my cheeks I noticed I was blushing. He cared. Then again we had been stuck together for two years looking out after one another.

"You have my word she won't get hurt." Daphne smiled at him then at me.

"You have passed the first test my friend." Brandon ruffled Kyle's hair. "Protecting your girl. You are now a Jr. Specialist." He teased.

"Glad to know." He kept eye contact with Daphne, and then pointed two fingers at his eyes then at her. "I'm watching you."

"I understand and will do my best to follow your orders." Daphne nodded with a sincere smile. Kyle nodded and strolled back over to Sky and Riven.

I sat back down next to Daphne and felt her arm wrap around me. It had been a long day. Resting my head on her shoulder I finally felt safe. So this is what being loved feels like.

"Bree, wake up!" Kyle's voice boomed in my ear. "You're home!"

My eyes shot open. I sat up from Daphne's lap where I had rested my head. Smiling up at her she kissed more forehead.

"Welcome home little sister." She hugged me.

I was so excited I didn't even have words. What do you say when you finally have a home and find your family that is royalty? Oh that's right…

"This is too freaking awesome!" I jumped around after looking out the window to see my new home Domino. Laughter was all around me but I could care less. Then it hit me.

"Are you sure they will like me?" Daphne took my hand in hers and led me out. We headed towards the huge palace.

"Briana," She laughed "We went over this. They will love you. I promise."

I saw two people walking towards us. The woman had long wavy red hair and a green robe. The man had brown hair in a royal robe. Looking up at Daphne I saw her waving and smiling.

"Daphne," I pulled on her arm. She looked down at me. "I'm scared." She knelt down next to me.

"Do you trust me?" She asked. I thought for a moment.

"Well, I haven't really known you all that long." I said honestly.

"True," She laughed. "Then let's make this our first trust test."

I nodded and looked back at Kyle who smiled and waved next to Sky. My nerves were acting up and I felt like I was about to let loose lunch. Some first impression that would be. 'Hey mom' (Barf). Once again I was pulled out of my thoughts by how close they were.

The woman seemed to be crying and the man wrapped his arm around her as they both smiled at me. I looked up at Daphne for assurance. She nodded and urged my forward.

"Go on Briana." Daphne smiled at me.

"Mom? Dad?" I looked between my parents.

They smiled down at me and Mom opened up her arms.

"My precious baby girl." She cried and wrapped me into a tight hug that was soon joined by my father.

Mom pulled away to look at me. She cupped my face in her hands as tears streamed down her face.

"My beautiful little girl." She said softly causing me to cry.

Jumping up into her arms I wrapped my arms around her neck crying. I felt my father's arms wrap around us and I spread out my arm to hold him around the neck as well.

So this is what it feels like to be loved and have a family. I like this. I like it a lot. This was the feeling where you never wanted to let go and you could just stop time feeling happy and content.

"Daphne, where is Bloom?" Mom asked. I let go of her and Dad set me down on the ground still smiling at me.

"She had to take care of something."

I left my sister and parents talking while I ran over to Kyle and Sky. The two were talking like they were best friends.

"I told you, you had nothing to worry about." Sky grinned.

"Yeah, I like them already." I said happily. Then sadness overtook me. "What about you?" I looked at Kyle.

"Oh don't worry about him." Sky said with a smile on his face. "He is coming home with me." He winked at Kyle who suddenly beamed with joy.

'Wow, really!?" Kyle excitedly asked. Sky laughed and nodded.

"Briana," I heard my mom call.

Grabbing Kyle's hand I dragged him over to see my parents. He stood frozen. For the first time I had ever seen him, he had no words.

"Is this your friend?" Dad asked with a greeting smile. He extended his hand for Kyle.

"This is Kyle." I introduced him. Kyle still stared up at my Dad. I took Kyle's hand and placed it in my father's shaking it for them.

"Nice to meet you young man." Mom said.

"Uhhhh…" Kyle moaned. I nudged him in his side. "N-Nice to meet you too." He managed to say.

"He is my best friend. We lived together for two years." I said proudly leaving out the 'on the streets' part.

"Oh and where was that?" I looked up and thought about my mom's question.

"Different places." That wasn't lying because we were in different places.

"Mother, Kyle told us about how Briana used magic and apparently it was very strong. She must have been the source of magic that I felt and managed to get my memories back." Mom and Dad listened to Daphne allowing me to run off towards Sky.

We ran towards him laughing happily when a bright light appeared in the shape of an oval. Then all those girls who were back at that house finally appeared.

"That is so cool!" I exclaimed and ran over to them.

"I know. I am pretty cool." Stella twirled a scepter around in her hand smiling proudly.

"Sure, Stella." Musa said sarcastically. I giggled at Stella's expression.

"Well, you don't have to worry about those guys bothering anyone anymore." Aisha came over to me and I high fived her.

"Yeah, after narrowing down the criminals in Gardenia, my calculations were able to simplify down a group that had recently been-"

"Tecna, I can't keep up. I'm only twelve." I sincerely smiled up at her.

"It's ok." She sighed with a smile back.

"Flora," I ran over and hugged Flora. The first I actually trusted.

"Glad to see your feeling better." She hugged me back.

Then I saw Bloom come forward. My other new big sister. I could tell she was going to be a good big sister already. I ran over jumping up and hugging her around the neck.

"I missed you too." She laughed hugging me back. Setting me back down on the ground I looked up at her. "Wow, so what do you want to do? I have a few weeks before I have to go back to school."

"What?" I frowned. "You have to go back to school? Where? How long? Do you stay there?" So many questions. I didn't want her to leave already.

"Hey," She laughed taking my hands in hers. "Yes, AlfeaCollege for fairies, whole school year and yes."

"I don't want you to go." I whined.

"Wow, now you have two princesses to welcome back, Daphne and Briana." Musa said.

"Your right! We have to plan more for the celebration." Mom said. "Briana would you like to come along with me?" Mom asked. I smiled and nodded my head frantically and took her hand in mine.

"See you later Bree!" Kyle yelled. I turned around to see Kyle waving and Sky's arm around him. He seemed like he was going to be just fine.

* * *

3 witches

"They have another sister?!" Icy annoyingly yelled.

"Cool it Icy. She is only twelve. It will be easy to get rid of her." Stormy smirked.

"How many kids does this lady have?" Darcy asked astonished.

"I don't know but now Daphne, the Winx, and this new kid will have to go." Icy deviously smiled as they swam through the ocean.

* * *

**Ch 4 next**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is chapter 4. I love the reviews and thank you so much for enjoying the story! This should answer any questions!**

* * *

CH 4

The winx and specialists stayed the day here in Domino to make sure I was ok and to just hang out. Kyle hung around the specialists. Now they were like his heroes even though they hadn't done anything yet.

Through the day I followed Mom around. It was really weird how everyone bowed or curtsied to us though. The time with her was nice; however I couldn't seem to drop some lingering questions in the back of my head.

What the heck is going on?

From what everyone talked about when we were in Gardenia was that there were witches that froze me in time and I was supposed to be Bloom's twin. As you can see, we are 6 years apart. I also couldn't seem to shake the questions why they let this happen.

"So Mike and Vanessa found you?"

I looked up at Mom and nodded. Unsure of what was appropriate to say I just kept my mouth shut. Zip and lock the lips.

"That's good." She smiled at me.

My thoughts were still distracting me and I needed answers. I didn't want to ask her though because I didn't want to ask the wrong question.

"Where is Daphne?" I asked.

"With the girls in the courtyard."

"Can I go talk to her?"

She nodded and I waved at her as I ran off. Now if only I could remember which way that was. 

* * *

"Guys I can't seem to figure out how Briana ended up in Gardenia." Tecna said frustrated.

"I know, it does seem to be the big question." Daphne sighed.

"If the ancestral witches had her wouldn't they have hidden her away?" Bloom asked.

"Yes, unless we destroyed them before they could, but that still doesn't explain how she ended up on earth." Daphne said.

"Are you going to explain everything to her?" Flora asked. "She does deserve to know about her past."

"I don't know." Daphne sighed.

"Well better hurry up and figure out when you are because here she comes." Musa smiled pointing to Briana.

* * *

"Daphne," I ran over to her.

"Hey" everyone waved and I waved back.

Grabbing Daphne's hand I pulled her over to the side away from everyone else. They all watched me curiously and I tried to ignore it.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"I need answers." I said simply.

"Oh, I see."

"The night I ended up in that house in Gardenia I woke up from a nightmare. There were these scary weird voices talking about freezing someone." I explained.

"They were talking about you." Daphne said sadly. "Follow me."

She led me through the palace. It was so big. Everything I didn't have was here and now I had it. We walked for awhile until we came up to some doors. She opened them up leading me into a room full of books.

"See you were Bloom's twin and we all lived together in this home." She explained opening up a book to show me a picture of our family.

"But there were three ancestral witches who wanted powers and to rule the magic dimension." She flipped the page revealing three witches.

"You and Bloom were powerful even as babies. I tried to save both of you but they managed to grab you."

I felt her hand on my shoulder.

"I am so sorry I couldn't save you." She sincerely said. I looked back at the book.

"Daphne sacrificed herself to try and save us."

I turned around to see Bloom standing in the doorway. Then I looked back at the book letting her hold onto my other shoulder.

"Daphne ended up cursed by sirenix which basically made her a ghost." Bloom explained.

"I was only able to save Bloom and I sent her to earth. They put a spell on us so that everyone forgot who you were or if you even existed." Daphne explained again.

There was a long uneasy silence after she had explained this. I was trying to get all my thoughts in order. I already knew the part how she remembered me.

"So you did want me?" I finally asked.

"Of course." Daphne and Bloom both hugged me.

"So if when Bloom used magic it broke the curse on me since we are twins we are connected in a way, then how did I end up on earth?" I finally asked.

"That's what we can't figure out." Bloom sighed.

"Someone or something must have saved you for a reason, but I don't know what it is." Daphne closed the book.

"Wait so how is this place back if it was destroyed?"

"Leave it to Bloom to save the day or better yet the kingdom." Daphne laughed.

"I had help you know." She grinned.

"What's the deal with the specialists anyways? Don't they have better things to do like hangout with girlfriends?" I asked.

They both laughed at me and I looked at them quizzically. "What?"

"They are our boyfriends." Bloom laughed. I froze in my tracks.

"So, Sky?"

Bloom blushed and started to walk ahead of us with a small grin. Finally coming to a conclusion I ran up to her along with Daphne.

"Woah woah woah, freeze the time!" I exclaimed causing them both to laugh.

"Yeah, me and Sky. Then Brandon and Stella, Riven and Musa, Timmy and Tecna, Helia and Flora and then there was another named Nabu who was engaged to Aisha but he isn't with us." She frowned.

"Oh, sorry." I said sadly. "What about you?" I pointed to Daphne with a grin.

"Oh, no, I don't have a boyfriend." Daphne laughed.

"Why not? You're pretty enough and nice." I complimented.

"Thanks, but there just isn't anyone I've met yet." She explained.

"So, you like Sky?" I smirked at Bloom.

"Yeah,"

"He seems pretty nice. Have you kissed?" I suddenly asked causing her to stumble backwards.

"Yeah," She blushed.

"That's gross." I stuck out my tongue teasingly.

They both laughed at me.

I walked in between Daphne and Bloom as we talked and laughed. Before I knew it we were back in the courtyard with the others who had been waiting for us.

"Everything ok?" Musa asked.

"Yeah you girls had us worried when you just walked off all mysterious like." Stella said.

"We're just fine guys." Bloom smiled at them then at Daphne and me.

Seeing Kyle with the guys made me more than happy. He was laughing and jumping around examining they guys weapons. I left him alone to get to know them.

"I should probably go back to Mom." I finally said breaking away from the group.

"Ok," Everyone waved at me as I left.

After a few minutes of getting lost in the palace I finally found her. She was sitting down at a table flipping through a magazine with Dad.

"There you are." She greeted me with a smile motioning me to come over.

I sat down in the chair next to her across from Dad who smiled at me. Looking down at the magazine I saw she was looking at different party colors.

"See any colors you like?" She asked with a smile.

"None in particular." I said looking at the 1000 different colors.

"I like this one." Dad pointed to a dark green color.

"Army green?" I grinned up at him.

"So I'll take that as a no?" He laughed.

"Just let Mom handle the colors." I smiled.

They both laughed.

Resting my arms on the table I laid my head down and looked through all the colors. Too many colors in such a small page. Honestly I could care less what the colors would be I just wanted to know where I was sleeping tonight.

* * *

We all ate at the dinner table tonight and it was actually kinda nice. I listened to them talk and they occasionally asked me questions about where I lived and who I lived with. I would tell then I never knew their names. Then they would all be silent for a few Minutes before carrying in another conversation.

"Well it's time for bed." Mom finally said.

"I bet your wondering where your sleeping." Bloom said with a grin.

I slowly nodded and kept eye contact to a minimum so it didn't look like I was desperate.

"We actually fixed you up a room down the hall from ours." Dad smiled at me.

I couldn't stop my smile from crawling up my face. The excitement was too much I jumped out of my chair and ran over to hug them.

"Thank you." I hugged them tighter.

"Of course." I felt a kiss on my forehead from Mom.

My family led my up to my room showing me where theirs were so I could find hem if I needed too and the bathroom. My family took me to my room.

They opened the door and I immediately ran in touching everything. My room was a light shad of pink with a huge bed in the middle. I had a dresser and closet for my clothes. They also had some toys in there with dolls. Looking back at them smiling I ran over to them hugging them. It was the best family group hug ever. I had no words.

"Well goodnight, see ya tomorrow." Bloom hugged me and left.

"Goodnight little sister." Daphne hugged me next and left.

Mom and Dad stayed.

"You like it?" Dad asked.

"I love it." I continued to look around.

"Well then I guess we better be off to bed then." Mom said planting a kiss on my head.

"Goodnight princess." Dad kissed my head next.

I watched as they left through the doors. After watching them walk out I realized I didn't want them to leave. Slipping into my pjs mom had payed out on the bed I ran out if my room down the hall.

Their door was still cracked open and I saw them just sitting on the bed. Mom was reading and Dad actually already starts sleeping. I wanted to go in but I was nervous. Deciding it wasn't the best idea to go in there I trudged down the hall again.

It was dark and lonely. This place was so big it felt abandoned. I thought about Daphne and headed toward her room. Opening he door there was no one in there so I headed towards Bloom's room.

Seeing that her light was still on I slowly cracked the door open. Both my sisters were sitting on the bed talking.

"Hey Bree, I thought you were already in bed?" Bloom waved for me to come over.

I sat on the bed next to Daphne and Bloom.

"What's wrong?" Daphne asked.

How does she always know something is wrong?

"I didn't want to be alone." I said.

"Did you go to mom and dad?" Daphne asked. I nodded.

"What happened?" Bloom asked.

"I don't know. They seemed fine without me." I said.

"Come on." Daphne got off the bed and ushered me to hold on her back.

I climbs on and she carried me towards their room along with Bloom following. She opened the door of Mom and Dad's room.

"Girls, you're still up?" Mom asked.

"Is everything ok?" Dad asked.

"Mommy daddy we wanna stay with you tonight." Bloom faked a whine.

Daphne and I both laughed along with Mom and Dad. Bloom ran over and jumped on the huge bed. Then Daphne ran over still carrying me and I slid down finding myself wrapped in Mom's arms.

Both bloom and Daphne lay at the foot of the bed since it was long enough. They grabbed a blanket and wrapped themselves in it. Mom and Dad put the covers over me and held me. I felt so comfortable and safe I instantly fell asleep. Last night I slept in a strangers home, tonight I slept with my family.

* * *

**Thought or comments just leave a review :)**

**CH 5 next**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone thanks for the reviews. I hope your enjoying the story. I actually think I may have to do a sequel for this story. Don't get me wrong I'm not even halfway finished with this but I already have an outline and everything. Also I don't want you all to get Briana confused with Avatar. Honestly I never thought about that until I started writing the next chapters and then I was like 'oh wow that sounds like Avatar,' but please try not to relate her to that because everything will come together in time. just putting that out there. :) ok well enjoy and thanks again to those reviewing. it means a lot. **

* * *

CH 5

"Icy wait up." Stormy whined, swimming after her sister.

"Where are we going?" The third sister ,Darcy, asked.

"We're going to take care of Bloom and her annoying sister Daphne once and for all." Icy deviously grinned back at her sisters.

"But how? They keep defeating us." Darcy said confused.

"You said it sister." Stormy said back. "And what about their little sister?"

"Not this time. I've got it all figured out." Continuing to swim Icy smiled back at her sisters. "As for the kid, not even worth my time."

They swam deeper and deeper finally reaching a dark mysterious cave.

"Hey, what's in there?" A little unsure, Stormy pointed at the cave.

"It's what we're going to use to wipe out those fairies and the rest of Domino too." An evil smirk crossed her face as she smiled at the cave. 

* * *

**Domino **

"Isn't it a beautiful day?" Bloom was way too perky.

I had finished helping Mom yesterday, but it wasn't as fun as I thought it would be. Acting my self didn't seem to be an option. Watching how proper everyone else was made me feel less about being my self.

Bloom, Mom and Dad then I all sat at the table for breakfast. I played with my toast and was unsure what to do. How do you act with your family who is royalty?

"It's a perfect day for a party." Mom chirped.

"Daphne and Briana's welcome home party." Bloom excitedly exclaimed.

I kept to myself. Quiet and missing Kyle. I wondered if he was ok. He might be having fun. Then again he wasn't cut out for royal stuff either unless picking your nose counts.

"Briana honey, are you ok?"

Pulled out of my day dream I looked up uneasily at Mom. Since yesterday I didn't know what to say to them. Would they like me for me?

"Mhmm," putting on a fake smile I looked back at my plate.

"Don't play with your food." She said.

There was a loud bang on the door and then a whine.

"Owe"

"Daphne?" Bloom got up and ran to the door. "Daphne,"

Daphne was sitting on the floor rubbing her head. I smirked. At least I didn't walk into doors.

"Awe man, are you alright." Sitting quietly I watched Bloom help Daphne up.

"I just keep forgetting." Daphne sighed.

"It hasn't been that long. You'll feel back to normal soon."

Daphne sat next to me and softly smiled. Of course not wanting to seem mean I smiled back.

"We were just talking about your party. We invited the entire kingdom." Mom exclaimed totally catching me off guard.

"And every king, queen, prince and princess in the magic dimension." Dad specified.

I'm dead. I am sooo dead. I bet this is funny to you. The last time I did something like this it was a little elementary school sock hop. Let's just say it ended with me in a punch bowl and punching some girl in the nose.

I started chocking on my food. Feeling a strong hand hit my back my chocking stopped and I looked at everyone.

"The entire what?" I asked shocked.

"And the winx and specialist. I've asked Musa to Dj..."

Bloom rambled on and I was freaking out. Apparently so was Daphne. She got up, knocked the chair over and was about to run off.

"I'm sorry, excuse me." Then she ran out.

Why didn't I think of that?

"I don't understand what's going on with her." Dad watched as Daphne ran out.

"I think I do. I'll go talk to her." Then Bloom left.

Talk about awkward silence. I was afraid to say anything. Usually I have something to say but being uncomfortable left me speechless.

"So, Briana, what do you think about the party?" Thinking about Moms question was tough.

What was I thinking? I don't know. What just happened? Do you think they'll let me run out too? Why do they care it's not like they would change it now? This breakfast is good. I stuffed my face with food and smiled.

They smiled at me and continued eating. I believe running away is an option now. 

* * *

**Trix**

"Ugh what's in there?" Stormy curiously asked.

"The beast of the depths. The only thing stronger than the dragon flame in the magic dimension." Icy smiled. "Nothing can stop it."

She swam over it the dark cave where only two yellow eyes appeared and a low growling.

"Are you sure about this?" Stormy asked nervously along with Darcy.

"It's a genius idea. We are going to send that thing after Daphne. Bloom and the winx will destroy themselves trying to save her."

"Beast of the depths I summon you!" Icy called into the cave revealing a large creature. 

* * *

**Domino**

I found Daphne and Bloom on the balcony talking.

"Briana," Daphne called me over.

I looked between them as they smiled at me to join them.

"What do you think about all of this?" Daphne asked.

Looking at my hands I thought about whether to tell them or not.

"We are your sisters, you can tell us." Bloom encouraged placing her hand on my shoulder.

"Ok," I took a deep breath, "I'm scared out of my mind. You'll probably have to cover for me if I suddenly pass out. You know actually just say 'she's ok everyone' and then leave me there. Pretend I'm not even there. You can even put a blanket over me just to hide me. Better yet just drag me and slide me under the table."

They both laughed at me. I don't know why because I was dead serious. Then we saw the ship and strange hovering motorcycles.

"It's the guys." Bloom exclaimed happily.

That means Kyle should be with them. He was living with Sky and Sky was a prince so the party list has to include him.

"Come on!" Bloom grabbed my hand and I grabbed Daphne's as Bloom led us down to meet everyone.

"Sky I'm so happy that your here." Bloom and Sky walked hand in hand while Daphne and I stood at the stairs.

"It's been a while since we actually got to hang out." He leaned in and was about to kiss her.

"Whoa, little sister right here." I snuck over and pushed them apart. They both blushed and everyone giggled.

Daphne tried to go down the stairs but then ended up stumbling over everyone. She stepped on Riven's foot and slapped Brandon. All unintentional. I think. Then she landed on her butt.

"Ouch," the winx all said in unison.

"Awkward," Tecna sang.

"Daphne you'll-" bloom started as sky helped Daphne up.

"I know I know," Daphne smiled.

"Hey guys look!" Stella called us.

As everyone followed her I still searched for Kyle. When I couldn't find him I decided to ask Sky.

"Hey, Sky?" I pulled his hand. He turned around and bowed.

"Princess?" He smiled.

"Please don't do that." I blushed. They are still weird. "Where is Kyle?"

"Oh he is coming with my parents. They wanted some time with just him." He smiled at me then headed back to Bloom.

I walked with Daphne as everyone continued to follow Stella into the room that was being decorated by magic. I must admit, it was pretty awesome.

Then a banner appeared and magically wrote Daphne on it. Then another banner that said Briana.

"Wow, guys your parents are really going all out to welcome you two back." Aisha said.

"Yes, it's a lot." Daphne sighed.

I ran.

Out of there. Poof. Gone. Running as fast as my legs could take me in this annoying dress, I finally made it out of the castle grounds. I didn't look back.

"I hate this dress." I mumbled finally stopping in a small forest. "Wish I had jeans and a t-shirt." Then I looked down and I was wearing jeans and a baby blue t-shirt.

'Much better' I thought smiling at my new clothes. I ignored the fact that I just changed clothes without even trying while using magic. Honestly that was the most normal thing all day in this place.

Without looking back I continued to wonder around. Domino was the most beautiful place I had ever been too and really had ever seen. Finding a small stump I sat down on it.

Hearing a rustling in the forest I heard a low growl. I jumped up and spun around face to face with a tiger. It growled and showed its pointed teeth menacingly.

"You know go ahead. Do what you want." I sighed in a way trying to face my fear.

His mouth closed and he tilted his head to the side as if expressing confusion. Then he sat down flicking his tail and staring at me. Just one big giant cat.

"So, come here often?" I nervously grinned. The cat laid down and began to purr. "Ok?"

I examined him. He was larger than the tigers on earth. Almost like I could ride on him.

Slowly approaching him I sat down. Then I tried something. Extending my hand towards him I let him sniff it. Then His head rubbed up against it. I was scared at first but then I ran my fingers through his orange and black striped fur scratching behind his ears.

"Well I can shoot fire out of my hands." I said mainly talking to myself. "I wonder what else I can do."

Summoning a ball of fire I gently played with it in my hands. Yes I was taught not to play with fire but something felt different. I wasn't scared of it. Something was changing inside of me and I didn't know what it was.

"They want me to be a princess. Can you believe that? Some kid off the streets." The tiger was quiet letting me let out all my thoughts and emotions.

"Some princess I am." I sighed and let the fire diminish in my hand. The tiger rested his head on my lap allowing me to pet him.

"Why can't everyone be as understanding as you?" 

* * *

**Party**

The king and queen of Domino appeared as everyone clapped and cheered. The winx and specialists stood together applauding along with Kyle next to Sky.

"Your majesties, ladies and gentlemen, please welcome princess Daphne and Princess Briana of Domino." Oritel announced.

Everyone clapped and cheered and then looked at each other confused.

"Oh my gosh guys, where is Briana!?" Bloom realized beginning to freak out.

"We spent so much time on Daphne we forgot about Bree." Aisha said lowering her head in disapproval.

"Awe poor sweetie must be shy!" Stella shrieked.

"Poor Briana." Flora sighed.

"Bloom where is Briana?" Marion asked her daughter full of concern.

"I don't know." Bloom said honestly. "But we'll find her, right girls?"

"Right!" Everyone agreed.

"I hope she is ok." Oritel sighed.

There was a large shadow that covered Daphne then voices cackling evilly.

"Hahahaha!" The three witches laughed.

"The trix!"

"Hello Daphne, looks like a party and you didn't invite us." Icy teased trying to act disappointed. 

* * *

**Briana**

"I suppose I have to get home." I scratched behind the tiger's ear one last time and got up. "It was nice meeting you." I smiled.

The tiger got up and started following me. I looked back and saw him fake like he wasn't paying attention licking his paw. Even the cat has humor.

"You want to come?" I teased with my hands on my hips.

His lips curled up and he slowly walked next to me. We walked together through the forest. Then I heard loud explosions, yelling and a loud roar.

"We need to get home fast." I said. The tiger squatted down next to me and motioned me with his head to hop on. "Well if you say so." Shrugging I hopped on. 

* * *

**Domino**** Palace**

"Where's Briana?" Kyle asked sternly.

"You promised you would take care of her!" He yelled at Daphne. Then without another word he ran off.

"Kyle wait-" Sky called to him.

Running towards the exit he saw the large monster. It growled at him and started coming after him. 

* * *

I saw the monster. It was huge and I was ready to run back and head for the hills until I saw Kyle. "Kyle!" I yelled.

The tiger ran faster towards Kyle. We ran next to him. I extended my hand and he grabbed it hopping on behind me before the monster almost squashed us.

"Quick into the palace!" Mom ordered then saw us. "Where have you been?" Then she noticed the tiger. "Is that a tiger your on?" She grabbed my hand.

While she pulled me along I grabbed Kyle's hand and we all headed to the palace.  
I saw Daphne and the winx along with the specialists still outside trying to fight the monster. Then the trix were headed towards my sister. I pulled away from Mom's grip and headed to the side.

"Hey you three!" I yelled. They looked at me.

"Briana what are you doing?!" Bloom and Daphne yelled at me.

"What do you want brat?!" The witch with white hair snapped at me.

"It looks like your face caught on fire and someone tried to put it out with a fork!" I yelled. There faces swelled up so big smoke looked like it was going to come out.

"Why you little-" The girl in purple tried to come at me.

Musa and Aisha's laughter caught my attention. This gave Bloom time to attack. Before I knew it I was being carried inside by my Dad. My tiger followed.

"We were so worried about you." Dad said hugging me. Then his eyes got wide at the tiger next to me allowing me to scratch its head. "Is that a-"

"Who are those witches?" I asked changing the subject.

"The trix. They are very bad witches." Mom explained.

"And the monster?" Kyle asked as the doors where slammed on again.

"Princess Briana!" People cheered and clapped when they saw me. I blushed. Then they huddled back together when the palace shook.

Hearing the yells and screams and explosions scared me. Of course I would be scared. Things were attacking my home. Dad ran back out to save Daphne and Mom held onto me.

"I want to go help!" I whined, but she kept a firm grip on me. I did want to help. Wanting my sisters back was all I wanted.

Dad was gone for a while and then we heard the doors being shoved open. I felt Mom's arms wrap around me and hold me. Kyle stood in front of me trying to act brave but his hands were shaking too. Everyone came running in and slammed the doors shut behind them. My parents went over to Daphne who seemed really upset.

"Daphne, are you ok?" Bloom rushed over to her. I stayed next to Kyle and watched everything.

"I froze." She cried. "I didn't fight, I didn't even run. I just stood there."

"So what is that thing?" Aisha asked.

Kyle nudged me and ushered me to follow him. We snuck away from the group and hid in a hallway.

"What's up?" I asked.

"What are we going to do about all this?" He asked me. I looked around for any ideas. "You're usually the one with the ideas and everyone is in trouble."

"Thanks no pressure there." I narrowed my eyes at him. I thought some more.

"Well I can't transform like my sisters or the winx and I still have no idea what powers I have except blasting people with fire apparently." I jumped as the palace shook again.

"Way ta go. The one day we need you and you have no plans?" He shook his head at me.

"Well then you come up with one Jr Specialist!" I snapped at him.

"Fine," Placing his hands on his hips he looked away holding his head high. "I will." He said simply. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Well?" I urged him.

"You know, this is really your thing. You were always good with this stuff and you've been awfully quiet lately." He looked at me suspiciously.

"Being myself isn't good enough here. I'm afraid I'll mess up and I don't want to lose my real family." Admitting this was hard especially when I was always the tough one. Feeling his hand on my shoulder I looked up into his sparkling eyes.

"It's ok Bree. When I'm with Sky's family I'm quiet too." After he admitted this I felt much better.

"So, what's the plan?" He rubbed his hands with a mischievous smile.

I thought for a moment. Thinking about what to do. Then the palace shook and it hit me. Not literally hit me but I had an idea. I grinned at him slyly and he beamed with joy.

"About time." He laughed.

* * *

**What do you think? Also as you can probably tell this is happening during season 6 but it doesn't mainly focus on the winx but it will have a lot of them in it obviously. Right now, though, Briana needs to figure out her powers and family stuff. **

**CH 6 next**


	6. Chapter 6

**So I went ahead and put this chapter up so soon because the last one ended in a cliff hanger and I for one don't particularly enjoy long cliff hangers so I will save you the trouble of waiting. I'm still sadly waiting for season 6 to continue. I hate waiting. Waiting wastes time and we all know that being frozen in time is a waste too, but that's how I feel when the season just stops like that. Well here is ch 6 because I'm not suddenly stopping in the middle of the story.** **:) hope you enjoy.**

* * *

CH 6

"Mom, Dad!" I called to them. They turned around with relieved faces.

"There you are." Mom sighed with relief.

"I have a plan!" I beamed.

"A what?" Dad asked.

"You know the idea people get when they have a mission and they create this outline about-" I trailed off.

"What is it?" Daphne stopped me.

"Well the castle is in a circle so we can get to the other side through the palace. If we appear in different places we can distract the monster until Bloom gets back so the monster isn't only hitting one area. This way the door won't weaken in one place and we can improvise for Bloom." I said happily crossing my arms proudly.

"That's a great idea." Daphne complimented. I smiled up at her.

"Ok, but I am coming with you." Mom said taking my hand.

"I'll be fine." Trying to assure her was hopeless. She shook her head at me. "Fine," I sighed.

"Bree I'll go this way." Kyle pointed to the left. Nodding at him he ran off.

"Oh Kyle don't get in trouble or I'll have to save you like always." I called at him. He waved back with a smirk and continued off. Then Mom and I headed in the other direction.

"So where did you run off too after breakfast?" Mom asked on our way to the balcony.

I shrugged. The uncomfortable feeling was still bothering me and now I had no words.

"Just a minute ago you where talking and now your not?" I looked up and noticed her hurt expression. "What's wrong?"

I shrugged again. Why wasn't I talking? I shouldn't be afraid of my mom. Talking was easy a while ago, but then again Kyle was there. He was easy to talk to and to others when he was around. Her face fell and I felt awful.

"I'm sorry." I muttered under my breath but loud enough for her to hear. Her hand squeezed mine and we walked in silence.

Once we made it to the balcony I walked out and saw the giant monster waving its weird tentacles around at the balcony Kyle was. He was trying to distract it then he saw me. Waving his hands I realized I had to do something.

"Kyle!" I yelled.

"About time you showed up!" He yelled back. "You going to save my butt or not!?"

"I did that already in Gardenia!" I yelled back at him with a smirk. "It's supposed to be your turn to do the saving!"

"What happened in Gardenia?" Mom suddenly asked.

Oops. I stared at her speechless. This was not what I wanted her to know. Why did that slip out of my mouth? Stupid. I palmed my forehead.

"Bree, now would be a good time!" He nervously yelled back.

I saw him in the monsters grip. Seeing him dangle in the air brought the flashback of him on the bridge when he fell.. I didn't intend for him to be like this. Then again I should have seen that coming.

"How are you always the one that get's dangled!" I yelled.

Focusing on the monster I extended my hand. A blast of fire came out and attacked the monster. The monster stopped and looked at me. His eyes turned a bright yellow as he glared at me.

"Oops,"

Then he dropped Kyle.

"Ahhhhh!" He screamed.

I ran to the edge of the Balcony and jumped. The funny thing was that I wasn't scared. I flew. Air spun around me and I flew. Somehow I knew this would happen but how, I don't know.

"Briana!" Mom yelled at me, but it was too late.

I was flying suckers!

"Kyle!" As he extended his hand up I grabbed it right before he hit the ground. Then we spiraled up and landed on the balcony he had been standing on.

"I'm ok mom!" I yelled back at her giving her the thumbs up. She waved at me and ran back in away from the monster.

"You really need to stop falling off of things." I teased.

"I just don't know what it is that makes people and monsters feel the need to drop me." He shrugged. We both laughed and went inside.

"You were probably dropped as a baby too." We shut the doors behind us.

We finally made it back to the room where everyone had been waiting. Mom came running over to me and hugged the living day lights out. Then she stroked my hair kissing the top of my head.

"What happened?" Dad finally came over and looked at us quizzically.

"Our daughter," She looked at my father then back at me. "Is a lot more capable at doing things then we give her credit for."

The sudden compliment shot me hard. I hugged them both so tight I couldn't feel my arms. Then I looked up at both of them who had confused smiles.

"What was that for?" Dad laughed.

"You called me your daughter." I said softly with a sincere smile. They both lovingly smiled at me and hugged me again.

"Kyle there you are." Sky rushed over. "Bro, you need to stay with Mom and Dad." He said sternly.

I couldn't stop the smirk from crossing my face.

"What are you smiling at?" Kyle asked as Sky went back over with the specialists.

"He called you bro and he didn't say 'my' mom and dad, just mom and dad." I moved my eyebrows up and down teasingly.

"You're such a girl." He smirked.

"Why thank you." I curtsied. We both laughed. Then I realized my parents smiling down at me.

"Wait," Mom said suddenly. "Where's Daphne?"

Then I realized the banging on the palace stopped. I heard the yelling and roaring and followed the noise. I ran as fast as I could leaving my parents and Kyle behind.

"Please don't do anything stupid." I pleaded as I ran with tears on the brink of escaping my eyes.

Opening the doors to the balcony with all the noise I saw it. The monster, the winx, and Daphne. She was in her nymph form and controlling the beast.

"Way ta go Daphne!" I cheered. She smiled down at me then focused back on the monster.

"I Daphne Nymph of sirenix command you, return to the depths and threaten us no more." She ordered and the monster obeyed.

The winx cheered and Bloom hugged Daphne. I was still confused.

"That's it?" I said dumbfounded.

They all smiled at me.

"Seriously that was it?"

They all laughed.

"Wha- why do you laugh? I am so confused."

"its ok little sister." Bloom landed next to me laughing.

"I jumped off the balcony for that?!" I exclaimed.

"You what?!" Everyone yelled at me.

"Did I not mention that?" I twirled my brown hair around my index finger with a sheepish smile. They stared at me with wide eyes. "Stop staring at me." I huffed.

The rest of the day we partied. I felt a little better around my family. They accepted me for me, at least at what they knew about me, and I was beyond happy.

I found Kyle and we hung out. This time we were hanging out with everyone. Kyle kept rambling on and on about what I did and how the monster attacked him.

"Everyone I would like to make an announcement." King Erendor rose up and stood in the middle over everyone. His wife Queen Samara joined him along with their son prince Sky.

"As you all know, we have been taking care of a guest of ours Kyle." He pointed at Kyle.

Sky and Samara motioned him to come forward. We looked at each other confused but he shrugged and went forward.

"Kyle, do you like it here with us?" Samara asked smiling down at him.

"Well of course. This is as close to a family I have ever had." Kyle said still a bit confused.

"Well then there you have it! Prince Kyle of Eraklyon!" Erendor announced throwing his hands in the air.

"We talked about this a lot since you and Briana arrived and well, you have really warmed up to me." Sky laughed ruffling Kyle's hair.

"So, what do you think?" Samara asked.

Kyle had no words. Literally, he was moving his mouth but nothing came out. In order to save him I ran up there next to him. I looked over at him then laughed.

"He says yes." I giggled.

Everyone cheered and congratulated the family. I knew Kyle was going to be just fine. Sky was Bloom's boyfriend and if he was a good guy then Kyle won't have any problems.

Now that Kyle was being attacked by handshakes and embracing his new family, I ran over to mine. Mom and Dad were talking to an older woman with poufy white hair.

"Oh, Briana," Mom motioned for me to come over. "This is Miss Faragonda, the Headmistress at AlfeaCollege for Fairies. Miss Faragonda this is our daughter princess Briana." Mom introduced us.

"A pleasure to meet you, princess." We shook hands. She seemed nice. "I believe you have some powers we need to take care of?"

"I suppose so?" I shrugged. "I don't exactly know what I can do. They just sort of happen when I need them too. I don't even think about what I'm doing it just happens."

"Well, how about this. Every weekend you visit Alfea and we will have our own study sessions and try to figure out what's going on." She smiled at me. I nodded my head and looked over at my parents approving smile.

"So are you taking Bloom and Daphne?" I suddenly realized this is what Bloom was talking about and where they would be leaving too.

"Oh, dear," She laughed "I'm not taking them. They have a choice but education is important and Alfea is a wonderful college."

"You'll be going there when you're old enough." I heard my father say.

"Oh," I looked down sadly.

Well I didn't want to think about them leaving so I dropped the subject, put on a fake smile, and ran off to Bloom and Daphne. Wow, I have a family. Nothing could go wrong now.

* * *

Trix

"That little brat!" Icy growled.

"Just as annoying as her sisters!" Darcy bitterly said.

"I say we crush her!" Stormy hissed.

"I agree!" Darcy responded.

"She doesn't seem that powerful. Right now our focus is Bloom and those annoying fairies." Icy deviously grinned. "Briana was from earth. Maybe we can dig up something. Something bad enough her dear parents wouldn't approve of. Then it's bye bye being a princess."

Their evil laughs filled the rooms then a loud clash of thunder and strike of lightning lit up the sky.

* * *

**If you have an questions I would happy to answer them just incase I missed something which I don't think I have. SO leave reviews or comments I would love to read them :)**

**CH 7 next **


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter is for those of you who have reviewed or left comments. It really means a lot to know my story is being enjoyed. This is for you all. :) hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

CH 7

Over the next few days, Mom had been trying to teach me some simple spells like making things appear, levitating objects and invisibility and shrinking spells for protection. I was actually getting the hang of it until I set the edge of Dad's robe on fire. Now the rooms have to be empty before Mom will teach. She was also trying to teach my princess stuff, which I failed at. But today was my day off from studies.

Bloom and Daphne were both leaving for Alfea and no matter how much I begged and pleaded; they were still going to go. Mom tried to reassure me they would visit but it still wouldn't be the same.

I sat on Daphne's bed watching her pack. This stinks. Every time she headed back to her dresser to pick out more clothes I would sneak into her suitcase and take the clothes out and slipping them under her bed.

"You know I could just use magic if you're going to keep taking all my stuff out." She smirked at me.

"Fine." I pouted and plopped on the bed with my arms crossed.

"Bree it won't be that bad." she sat down next to me.

"No," I sighed "it'll be worst. I'll be all alone." Then an idea hit. "It's ok if you go and leave your poor little sister by herself feeling unloved and neglected. Education first."

Feel the guilt.

She wrapped her arms around me into a tight hug. I pulled away and pouted. I was twelve not thirteen I can still act like a baby if I wanted.

"Why don't you go see how bloom is doing with packing." she suggested.

"Yeah now I get to go watch another person pack and leave. Great idea." I said sarcastically and stomped out of her room.

I pouted through the halls with my arms crossed.

'stupid school' I mumbled and kicked at the air for no particular reason.

Seeing Blooms door I peeped in and saw her suitcase on her bed wide open but I didn't see her. Sneaking in I check her suitcase and found a small pocket.

"hmmmm" I thought with a devious grin. 'If they can't stay then maybe I can go' I thought ' now how did that shrinking spell go again?' I rubbed my hands together.

* * *

"Is that everything?" Daphne asked Bloom.

"Yup" she nodded. "Have you seen Bree?"

"no, I sent her to see you. I guess she was too upset." Daphne said looking around.

Marion and Oritel appeared with open arms. They hugged their daughters ready to say their goodbyes.

"We will miss you both." Marion hugged them.

"I'll miss you too." Bloom hugged them back.

"I know you will be a great history of magic professor." Oritel told Daphne proudly.

"Thanks" She nervously smiled.

"Have you seen Briana? I wanted to say goodbye before we left." Bloom asked anxiously as the ship appeared to take them.

Marion and Oritel exchanged confused looks. They both shook their heads.

"Last I saw her she was with Daphne." Marion said a little worried.

"I'm sure she is fine. Probably just didn't want to say bye." Daphne looked at the time and realized they had to leave.

"We have to go if we don't want to be late."

They both nodded and waved as the two girls left for Alfea College.

* * *

Alfea

They finally arrived at Alfea and saw all the new freshmen that would soon be joining their school. They also saw other girls greeting each other welcoming them back.

"Wow it's so nice to be back. And you're a professor Daphne." Bloom excitedly said. "You must be so excited."

"Nervous is more like it." Daphne smiled weakly.

"But why? You shouldn't be. You're going to be an amazing history of magic teacher." Bloom tried to encourage her.

"Thanks Bloom but I can't seem to shake those first day jitters." Daphne sighed.

"Girls, Girls, gather around." Miss Griselda ordered.

"Yes, Miss Griselda." Daphne nodded.

"Oh not you professor, the students." She went over to the group of freshmen.

Bloom went up to her room where she saw all her friends already settling in. It felt good to be back at Alfea with her friends.

"Hey Bloom!" Aisha greeted as she ran on her treadmill.

"Wow I can't believe how settled in you guys are already." Bloom said a little amused.

"It's crowded in here." Tecna complained and began to shrink things.

* * *

As the bags shrunk around me I was getting too clustered. I jumped out but now I was smaller. Kiko was the height of me and the little rabbit poked me causing me to fall backwards. .

"Hey!" I yelled at him as he fell backwards laughing. "What are you laughing at shorty."

Kiko stoop up narrowing his eyes at me and I did the same back to him. A stare off with a bunny.

"Back off peter cotton tail!" I threatened.

"Oh no, Bree!" Tecna said towering over me.

"A little help?!" I yelled crossing my arms and annoyingly tapped my foot on the ground.

"Oh my gosh, Briana!" Bloom exclaimed and picked me up.

I waved with a weak smile. Then everyone came running in. Bloom waved her hand and I was back to a normal me size.

"There's the cutie!" Stella hugged me practically suffocating me.

"What are you doing here?" Bloom sternly asked with her hands on her hips.

"Well you wouldn't stay so I decided to come with you." I said mater of fact.

"That's so sweet but very dangerous." Flora had a concerned expression.

"Dose mom and dad know your here?" Bloom asked.

"If by know 'think I'm hiding at home somewhere pouting' then yes." Looking up I gave a sheepish smile and rubbed the back of my head.

Of course not. They really think Mom and Dad would let me travel in a suitcase? Honestly do they think about their questions?

"Girls what are you all doing up there?" I heard a woman's voice.

"Miss Griselda! She can't know your hear." Stella exclaimed nervously.

"I got this." I smirked and snapped my fingers. Invisibility is awesome.

"Hey Miss Griselda." Stella waved.

"What are you doing?" She asked. I stood against the wall as quiet as possible barely breathing.

"Cleaning," Stella nervously smiled.

"Oh good job Stella. Well you are expected in the new history of magic classroom for Miss Faragonda's speech." She said then she turned around stiffly and left.

I turned back visible.

"How did you do that?" Musa asked impressed.

"Mom has been teaching me." I said casually.

"Let's go tell Daphne." Bloom sighed at me and took my hand.

"It's ok I understand what you meant to do." Aisha winked at me as my sister dragged me away.

We walked in silence. All of us.

"I'm sorry Bloom. Are you mad?" I hung my head in shame. She stopped and looked at me.

"Of course I'm not mad." she smiled. "You just kinda scared me. I was not expecting you to pop out like that and to be the size of Kiko." we both laughed a little.

"I am glad you came though. I never got to say goodbye." She said and I looked up at her.

"I don't like goodbyes." I mumbled.

"Then how about see you later?" Smiling, I gave her a hug.

"Do we really have to tell Daphne?" I asked. She nodded and I sighed. "Ok"

We continued our walk with her arm around me. It was nicer now. I couldn't help but be amazed at the school. So many fairies and magical talents.

We finally came to Daphne's classroom where she would be teaching. They all had to head this way anyways. Bloom left me in the hall and I was to wait when everything was over. Then she would come back out to get me.

"Ok ready?" Bloom finally came out to get me which had been an hour of waiting.

We walked through and honestly I thought Daphne was going to tackle me she jumped around that table so fast wrapping my arms around me.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well you see-"

"Does Mom and Dad know?"

"Well-"

"How did you get here?"

Daphne shot so many questions at me she wouldn't even let me answer. Why ask a question and not let me answer. Then out of no where she started lecturing me. I crossed my arms and narrowed my eyes at her. This was too much.

"Do you have any idea how dangerous that was and how worried Mom and Dad must be? You can't do that especially with new magic…"

She lectured on and on. Soon I was looking around the classroom examining different things and allowing my mind to wonder off.

"…Were you even listening?" she sighed heavily and the sudden silence pulled me away from my thoughts.

"Ok, I was listening but just in case, can you repeat the whole thing again I wasn't listening." I grinned. She sighed heavily with a disapproving expression.

"We have to call mom and dad." Bloom said. Daphne nodded and pulled out her phone.

"Wait! Pleas don't call them!" I begged.

"You know we have too." Daphne continued to dial.

"Please! They'll get rid of me just like all the other homes do when I mess up!"

I felt tears fill my eyes because the sad truth was that would happen to me. It always happened to me. They both sadly looked at me.

"STOOOOP!" Stella came barging in through the doors along with the other winx girls who had fallen in after her landing on their faces.

"Stella!" They groaned as they managed to get back up to their feet.

"Were you guys listening?" Bloom asked her hands on her hips and a smirk.

"uhhhh" they all sheepishly smiled avoiding eye contact with my sisters.

"Stella we have to call our parents so they know Briana is ok." Daphne explained sternly.

"Fine." she huffed back. "But if anything happens to the little sweetie here then you'll have to answer to me." Her finger pointed threateningly at them.

"It's ok Stella. Thanks for the support." I smiled up at her.

"Bree they won't get rid of you. I've been in lots worst trouble and they still put up with me." Bloom grinned.

I nodded in defeat and allowed Daphne to call. My mom's face appeared on the hologram.

"Oh Daphne we have been looking everywhere for Briana but we can't find her. Have you seen her or have any idea where she might be?"

Wow my mom sincerely sounded worried. No one has ever been worried about me before. Ugh, now I feel guilty. Stupid guilt. Of all the spells and I still haven't heard of one that gets rid of guilt.

"We're getting worried." She finally said.

"It's ok," Daphne turned the hologram towards me surrounded by the winx.

"Hi" I said softly with a wave.

"Oh thank goodness your ok." she sighed with relief. "You are ok aren't you?" I nodded. "Good,"

"Did you find her?" Hearing dad's voice on the other line made me nervous.

"Oritel she is with Daphne and Bloom."

Then I heard him sigh heavily. "Well is she ok? You know how dangerous that was? How did she even get there…" He rambled on and Mom rolled her eyes and smiled back at me.

Daphne faced it back towards her so that mom could only see her now. "She shrunk herself and hid in Bloom's suitcase. Want us to send her home?" Daphne asked.

"When you can." Mom said.

"Can she stay the night with us?" Bloom suddenly asked taking the phone from Daphne.

"Yeah, we can ask Miss Faragonda." Musa suggested placing her hands on my shoulders.

I looked up with pleading eyes at Daphne and my Mom. Then all the winx were giving her puppy dog eyes. I heard a sigh of defeat.

"Ask the principal first and we will have a long talk about this when you get home young lady." Her voice was stern and I nodded.

"Good, now be good and I love you." She smiled.

I smiled at her and she hung up. Saying 'I love you' back sounded weird to say so I didn't say it. Just thinking about having to say it made me feel weird.

"woohoo!" Aisha high fived me.

"We still need permission from Miss Faragonda." Flora said.

"I'll take her. You all finish getting settled in your rooms." Daphne took my hand and led me out.

Oh yeah she was mad. I could sense it. Nymphs are nice and smart but they still get mad.

"Sorry if I upset you. I just wanted to be with you." I tried to sound pitiful.

"It's not that. It's that you scared everyone and it was dangerous." she said.

"I'm sorry." sighing I hung my head and stared at the floor.

"It's ok little sister. I do hope Miss Faragonda let's you stay the night though." I looked up to see her smiling down at me.

"Miss Faragonda?" we knocked on her door.

"Come in." she said and we walked in.

I've only met her once so at least she knew who I was already. That was nice.

"Ah Briana what are you doing here? You're still too young." she laughed.

"Wanted to get a head start on school." I teased with a smile.

"Actually she snuck in Bloom's suitcase because she didn't want us to leave."

I blushed and started digging the toe of my shoe into the floor with my hands behind my back.

"Oh my." I heard her say followed by a silence. "Well I think it will be nice for her to see what her sisters do and what she will be doing in a few years."

I looked up beaming with joy. I get to stay with my sisters at Alfea for a night. Can I just say, too awesome.

"Thank you! If there was a list of awesome people, you would be number 1." Running over to her I wrapped around her and hugged her.

She smiled at me and returned the hug.

"Of course but let's not make it a thing to sneak off from home, deal?" we laughed and I nodded in agreement.

"You are staying with me." Daphne said as we headed back towards the others. I nodded in agreement. "Also tonight you should probably call mom and dad." I nodded once more.

"Can I hang out with Bloom and the winx?" I asked as we walked through the halls.

"If you want." she smiled at me then waved to a group of girls.

"Hi professor Daphne." they waved at her.

"So are you nervous about being the person who will teach these girls and be the only person who can give them the knowledge about history of magic." I smirked.

"No, now I'm terrified." she checked back nervously at the girls.

Giggling, I pulled her down to my height. She looked at me confused.

"The greatest nymph in the whole universe is scared about being a teacher." grinning I winked at her. "You have absolutely nothing to worry about. You're awesome."

"Thanks Bree but I still can't shake this feeling." she sighed. Shrugging, I only smiled.

"Just embrace it. You're totally worrying about nothing." we continued to walk through the school.

Once she was done showing me around, we finally stopped at the Winx's room. Too bad they weren't already in here.

"Stay in here until Bloom or I come to get you. I have to go meet my class and Bloom has to meet the professors." she told me as I lay down in their room.

"Awe I wanted to see you send someone to the principles office or better yet put a dunce hat on them." I grinned widely.

"Hopefully none of that will happen." she rolled her eyes with a grin.

"See ya" I waved as she left.

Their room was nice. It had stuff for everyone. Even Stella had a boutique which I'm pretty sure isn't allowed. Looking through all the rooms helped pass the time.

Hearing music outside, I got up and checked out the window. There was party going on.

"Miss Faragonda?" I watched in shock at Miss Faragonda dancing around along with everyone else.

This stinks. I was stuck in this room while everyone partied. Turning around I headed back inside the room. This was soooooo boring I even looked at Tecna's homework. She was already getting a head start. I started reading it and surprisingly I knew the answers. I wrote them down on a separate sheet of paper.

"HAHA this isn't that hard." I was actually doing the work. Finishing on the last problem I set the pencil down and left the answer sheet on the table. Now I felt even more bored so I decided to explore. They wouldn't miss me and I wouldn't go far.

Since everyone was outside. It wasn't hard sneaking out. Once I made it towards the forest I heard growling and small cries for help. Without really thinking about it, I ran towards the noise. Then I saw Bloom and giant trolls?

"Uh, Bloom?" I called when one of the trolls caught me from behind.

"Briana!" She yelled and flew towards me.

The troll swung his arm and I flipped over it. Then I pointed my hand at him and vines began to wrap around him holding him down.

"Flora, are you doing that?" Stella pointed towards me.

"No," I heard Flora say.

Even though I was completely confused at what was going on, I still focused on the vines. Hearing stomping behind me I jumped up just barely missing a second troll's foot. While in the air I sent another vine at the second troll holding him back.

"Bree!" Bloom extended her hand and grabbed me flying me up out of the way. We flew away from the small pixie village and then the trolls were all gone.

"What happened?" Bloom looked at the village.

"That was awesome." I jumped. They all looked at me. "What?"

"What were you doing out here?" Bloom sternly asked with her hands on her hips.

"Relax, I was just exploring." I sighed.

"You could have gotten hurt!" She yelled at me.

Her tone of voice made my insides boil with anger. I clenched my fists and felt like holding my breath or making her hold hers.

"I'm not a little kid!" I snapped at her. She walked over and towered over me. We both had our hands on our hips narrowing our eyes at each other. I had to look up.

"They do kinda look like twins." Musa commented to the others.

"Yes you are. You are twelve. You aren't even supposed to be here!" She snapped back.

"Technically I'm supposed to be your age! We are twins remember!? The only ones allowed to lecture me are Mom, Dad and Daphne!" Now I crossed my arms and turned my back to her.

"Don't turn your back on me." She pulled on my shoulder twirling me around.

"Hey, you can't do that!" Stomping my foot on the ground at her made her more angry.

"I'm older so you have to listen to me!" Now she crossed her arms.

"Guys?" Flora asked nervously.

"Just let them get it all out." Aisha sighed.

"You're such a bossy hot head!" I yelled back at her. Out of the corner of my eyes I could faintly see everyone starring at us even the pixies.

"You're such a little brat!"

"AGH, I'd slap you but that would be animal abuse!"

"Go ahead keep talking I always yawn when I'm interested." Bloom faked a yawn.

"Guys, should we stop this yet?" Tecna asked nervously.

"They're having their first sister fight!" Stella exclaimed.

"You must have a very large brain to hold so much ignorance." I snapped back.

"Oh yeah!?" Bloom had no words. Her face was so red I thought it would explode. Which at the time didn't bother me.

"Yeah!" I finished with a huff and crossed my arms victoriously.

"Ok!" Musa stepped between us while Aisha held back a furious Bloom.

"Girls," Stella intervened. "Now that's out you need to apologize."

"I am not apologizing!" Bloom huffed. We faced back to back with our arms crossed.

"Come on Bree." Flora tried to get me to apologize. I sighed and turned to Bloom.

"If I said anything to you that I should be sorry for-" I looked up and the winx who were waiting and so was Bloom. "I'm GLAD!" I yelled. Everyone palmed their foreheads.

"You little!" Bloom tried to charge at me but was stopped by Aisha and Musa.

"Whoa, girl calm down." Musa said struggling to keep her grip.

I stood firmly staring at Bloom. I wasn't scared of her. She didn't scare me. Once she finally calmed down I decided to start heading back while everyone hung back with the pixies.

* * *

CloudTower

"That is indeed very powerful and dangerous." Miss Griffon said looking at Selena.

"HAHAHA don't you just love being back!" An ice cold voice laughed.

"I missed cloud tower." Another said darkly.

"The trix!" Miss Griffon exclaimed bitterly shooting magical spells at them.

"You're so weak!" Stormy laughed shooting her with a spell.

"NO!" Griffon screamed as the three witches turned her into a crow.

"Put that miserable pathetic bird into a cage." Icy ordered with an evil grin stretching across her face.

Darcy and Stormy tried to cath the bird but it dodged when they came after it. The bird managed to escape through the windows.

"Alright we are in charge now, any of you have a problem with that?" Icy asked.

All the students looked between each other then back at the trix with evil little smiles.

"Trix! Trix!" They chanted.

"Alright, good, now head to your dorms and stand by for further instructions." Icy ordered. "Except you Selena."

A sly grin played at the corner of Icy's mouth.

* * *

**Thanks again I really appreciate the reviews. They mean a lot and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

CH 8 next


	8. Chapter 8

**Once again I probably wouldn't have made it this far if it hadn't been for all your support, so thanks again everyone. Hope you enjoyed ch 7 and I hope this chapter is interesting as well. Sorry if it's short. Kinda a big difference from the last chapter. Honestly I don't know why that one was so long, I just had a lot to say and I couldn't find a good place to stop. So here is the next update. :)**

* * *

CH 8

Alfea

"Mom and Dad will be here to get you soon." Daphne explained as I leaned against the wall, my arms crossed, still pouting about my fight with Bloom yesterday.

I wasn't apologizing. She can pretend and imagine I apologized because it definitely wasn't going to happen in real life. At least not while I was still living.

"So why are you and Bloom fighting?" Daphne asked.

I shot her a look and opened my mouth to say why, but then I realized I didn't have an answer. Closing my mouth I looked away thinking long and hard. She really didn't do anything wrong. Then again she did yell at me. But she was just worried. I felt the anger slowly subside and looked up at Daphne sadly.

"You can't remember can you?" She smirked at me and I narrowed my eyes at her.

"I know why I'm mad. I just don't want to tell you because then you will try to make me feel better." I huffed.

"Do you really want to return home leaving this fight still going?" Daphne asked. I softened up a little and shook my head. "Well, then you better fix it before they get here."

"She said she was older so why doesn't she say sorry." I snapped and crossed my arms once again.

"It doesn't matter how old you are." Daphne sounded very wise. It was annoying.

"She is probably still mad at me. She won't forgive me." I looked down at the ground.

"A sister is a forever friend. She will forgive you." She tilted my head up.

I looked up at her loving smile. Sighing in realization about what she had said I got up. Looking back I saw her smile and motion me to go. So I went.

Running through the school I ran into many other girls. They all smiled and waved at me but I kept my focus on finding Bloom. Daphne was right. I had to say sorry before I left. I did after all sneak away just to see her.

Rounding the next corner there was a force that sent me flying backwards. I sat up rubbing my head. Then I saw Bloom.

"Bloom," I looked at her and she weakly smiled at me.

"I had to say see you later this time." She sincerely smiled at me.

I jumped up running over to her and hugged her as tight as I could. Then I felt her hug me. We just sat there hugging with no words. Words got us in trouble in the first place so there would be no words now except two.

"I'm sorry." I said into her shoulder.

"Me too." She hugged me back.

"Awe!"

I looked back behind us and saw the winx all smiling at us. My face turned pink and Bloom laughed.

"You guys are so cute!" Stella said running over to me and twirling me around.

"Stella you act like she is your sister sometimes." Tecna commented.

"Well she is the little sister of my best friend so she should be." She started pinching my cheeks and I groaned.

Everyone laughed at my expression. Happy, tiered and rubbing my sore cheeks.

"Well I guess we better get you back to Daphne and wait for Mom and Dad."

We walked the rest of the way holding hands just like sisters would do.

"There you are." Seeing Mom made me so happy. I ran over to her and we hugged.

"Don't ever sneak out like that ever again." Dad said sternly.

I lowered my head sadly and nodded. Then I felt his arms wrap around me too.

"Now that that's over with, let's get home." He said and kissed my head.

"I just remembered something." I pulled away from the hug and looked at both my parents. "Can I keep the tiger?" I pleaded with a huge smile.

Mom rolled her eyes and headed back into the ship they arrived in. Dad stared at me and everyone else laughed.

"You know some kids ask for a cat or a dog, but no. Our daughter has to ask for a tiger." Dad groaned and followed Mom.

"What's the fun in a dog and a cat when you can have a tiger?" My smirk made him roll his eyes.

"I'll take care of it!" I whined teasingly. "It won't eat anyone I swear!" I heard more laughter and turned around.

I ran back and hugged Bloom and Daphne burring my face in them. Then the winx all joined in. Every one of them putting me squished in the middle.

"We'll be back for Daphne's ceremony when she becomes crowned princess." Bloom said with a smile.

"Oh, yeah! I almost forgot about that!" I jumped up excitedly. "Ok, I'll se you then!"

"Don't forget this." Tecna handed me something. "It's a cell phone so you can keep in touch with all of us. It already has everyone's number in it even Kyle and your parents."

"Wow! Thank you so much!" I hugged her than headed back towards my parents.

"Briana, honey, come on." Mom called after me.

Heading towards the ship I waved back to them.

"Bye!" They all waved.

I hopped on and sat between Mom and Dad. The ship took off.

"So you know what you did was unacceptable, right?" Dad scolded. I nodded my head.

"You are ground for two weeks." I shot up looking at Mom uneasily. "No magic unless it's with me and you are not to leave the palace unless you are with me or your father, understand?" She said sternly. Once more I nodded. "Good."

"So about the tiger?" I asked hopefully.

"Sweaty that tiger hasn't left your room since you have been gone." Mom sighed with a small smile. "We can't seem to get rid of it."

A huge smile crossed my face. The tiger loved me. Now all I needed to do was think up a cool name. Definitely not Tigger.

"But no riding it." My gaze shot back to Dad.

"But that's the whole fun in it!" I whined.

"Even when you're not grounded you will still not ride it until you're older." Now I shot a glare at Mom.

"You're taking all the fun out of it." I groaned. At this point I couldn't tell if having parents was good or bad.

"Being ground isn't supposed to be fun." Mom smirked. "You're lucky it's only two weeks."

"Yeah, thanks." Sighing I laid my head down on her lap and let her play with my hair. I suddenly remembered something and jumped up. "Wait!"

"What?" Dad asked concerned.

"I need to talk to Miss Faragonda!" I exclaimed anxiously.

"Why is that?" I looked over at Mom.

"Because, uh-" I stopped when I realized that I would have to explain the trolls. I was already grounded and I didn't want to add an extra week.

"Because?" My parents asked.

"Well, you see…" rubbing the back of my head I tried to avoid eye contact and think of something.

"Please tell me you didn't make something explode." Mom sighed fearfully. I shot her a look.

"Why would you think that?"

"That's what Daphne did when she went as a freshman. She was trying to make a volcano." She squeezed her eyes together. I laughed.

"I'm not letting this one go." I wiped away a fake tear and noticed my parents' grins.

"So why do you need to go talk to Miss Faragonda?"

Mom does not let these things go. I wish it was as easy to change a subject just like it was with Kyle.

"Do you promise not to freak out?" I sheepishly grinned. They raised their eyebrows at me. "I may or may not have found the pixies village-"

"Well that's not bad." She cut me off.

"You didn't let me finish." I twirled a strand of my hair around my finger. "They may or may not have been getting attacked by some gloomy wood trolls." I muttered the first part.

"By what?" Dad squinted at me.

"Gloomy wood trolls." I sighed.

"You fought them!" Mom shot at me. Stepping back a little I looked at her nervously.

"I never said that!" I raised my hands in defense.

"You are your sisters' sister. Most likely you ended up in that fight." She narrowed her eyes at me.

"Well, then it was more like defending."

"Where were Bloom and Daphne?" Dad asked.

"Bloom was there with the winx and Daphne was somewhere at Alfea. Bloom didn't know I was there until one of the trolls came after me." I explained. "That's beside the point. My point was that I used vines to tie them up."

They both settled down and eyed me up and down.

"So now fire, air and nature?" Mom finally said. I nodded. "You didn't get hurt?"

"I think if I had gotten hurt you would have known by now." I smirked. They leaned back in their seats and sighed heavily.

"You'll see her this weekend you can talk to her then." Mom smiled.

"What?"

"Your weekend lessons, remember."

"Oh right." I nodded in realization. Sitting back down, they both put an arm around me.

"Let's just get you home." She kissed my forehead.

I agreeded. This little adventure turned out to be too much. It was all fun though, fighting like that and feeling the rush of energy, but I was still tiered. Going home didn't sound all that bad.

* * *

The weekend finally came and this time Miss Faragonda came to Domino. This week hadn't been particularly fun since I was after all grounded. The wait in my study room was long and boring. My teacher was lecturing on and on about the history of Domino. I am not ashamed to say, I had no idea what in the universe she was talking about.

"…And that is how Domino was founded." She finally finished. The ending was like music to my ears. "Did you get any of that, princess?"

"Yes," Obviously I lied.

"What did I say?" Her eyes narrowed at me.

"I quote 'and that is how Domino was founded' end quote." I smirked as she rolled her eyes at me.

"Princess, this is very important for you." As she slid the notes onto my desk I sighed tiredly at them. "You need to learn about your history."

"You don't need to call me princess. I'm probably the least qualified to even be a princess. The only reason I am a princess is because I'm biologically related to the king and queen. Someone should probably check that though." I looked back down at my desk and began to draw little shapes in the desk.

"Is this what has been bothering you lately?" My teacher placed her hand on mine stopping me from drawing a frowny face on the desk.

"They would probably trade me if they could." I sighed.

"You know that's not true. They love you. I haven't seen the King and Queen this happy since you have returned. You have given them more than you think." Hearing her words, I looked up at her and saw her sincerely smiling at me.

"Briana,"

Our conversation came to an end as I turned around to the door and saw Miss Faragonda. I greeted her with a smile and she came in relieving my teacher our studies. Sitting in front of me she waited until my pervious teacher shut the door behind her.

"So, ready for our lesson?" Miss Faragonda asked.

"Yes, but there is something I need to tell you." She looked at me intently. "When the trolls attacked the pixies, I was there and I used vines to tie them up." I explained.

"Interesting," She studied me for awhile. "Well, seems as though you have the powers of air, nature, and fire."

"Seems that way doesn't it." I smirked.

"Well, let's go out side. I set up a training course. Of course I had some help." Her grin made me follow her curiously.

We finally made it outside. I was surprised to see my parents sitting out there at a small table drinking tea. They waved to me and I nervously waved back. Looking ahead of Miss Faragonda I saw some targets set up in the distance.

"What's going on?"

"You're going to show me what you can do." She said simply. "You will use your powers to attack the targets."

"Oh," I stared at the targets then back at my parents watching me. You know that stage fright feeling? Well take that and multiply it my 7 and you get the way I felt. Why 7? Because it's my unlucky number.

"Fire first." Miss Faragonda said and pointed to the first target of a line of 5.

Uneasily I looked down at my hands. I've never used my powers by choice they just always seem to happen when I need them too. Nervously I looked at the targets then Miss Faragonda, then my parents.

"Go on," She motioned me.

Extending my hand I focused on the first target. Invisibility and levitation spells were easy, but this seemed more difficult. I thought about sending a minor fire ball at it. Nothing.

"Interesting," Was all Miss Faragonda said. Then she snapped her fingers.

"Water Bolt!"

On instincts, I turned around and rose up my hands causing vines to extend upwards creating a wall and blocking the attack. Then after the attack finished I sent a fire ball up in the direction of the attacker.

"Wait, Aisha?" Dumbfounded I watched as Aisha barely dodged the fire ball.

"Digital Net!"

I ducked out of the way of Tecna's attack. Then I jumped in the air kicking across and sending them flying backwards. Faintly I noticed someone else flying at me so before they could attack I sent vines up wrapping around their feet. It was Musa I had stopped.

"Whoa, take it easy." Aisha nervously smiled at me. I just stared.

"It seams you do better when feeling threatened." I heard Faragonda say, but I kept staring at Aisha.

Did she seriously just try to attack me? What if I hadn't reacted in time? What just happened?!

"Better close your mouth if you don't want to catch flies." I felt a hand close my mouth. Then I looked up to see Miss Faragonda laughing at me.

"Wha-how'd you-why-" My finger went from Miss Faragonda to Aisha, Musa and Tecna.

"It's ok Bree." Aisha came down a placed an arm around me.

"Nice moves." Musa gave me a pat on the shoulder.

"I thought we had you." My attention shot to Tecna.

"I brought Aisha, Musa and Tecna with me to see what you could do. You couldn't seem to do anything without someone or yourself being in danger." Miss Faragonda explained.

"Awesome," I sarcastically said. "Give me a heart attack why don't you." I mumbled under my breath.

"Well that's all for today."

"That's it?" I looked up at Miss Faragonda for reassurance. She nodded as I just stared at her.

"Well, cya later Bree." Aisha hugged me and I hugged her back while waving to the others.

"Uh,"

"See you next time." She waved at me and started to walk away with Aisha.

Ummm, what?

I looked from my parents then back to Miss Faragonda as she walked away. Walking over to my parents I saw them smile at me. Ugh, now I have to ask what they're smiling at.

"What?"

"Good job." Dad complimented.

"You knew about this and you let them attack me?" A little hurt at what they let happen I simply waited for an answer.

"Briana, that's why we were out here, in case something went wrong. Your Mother was already headed over to you when Aisha sent that attack but then you took care of it." My attention shot between Mom and Dad.

"I wouldn't have let them done that if I thought you were going to be in actual danger." Mom smiled at me.

"So, nothing would have happened?"

They both shook their heads with assuring smiles.

"Well, looks like you better get ready for dinner then bed. You have a big day tomorrow." Mom smiled at me.

The realization of evening approaching hadn't dawned on me until now. I looked up at the pink and orange sky. My parents got up from their table and each took a hand of mine. We all walked together to dinner.

* * *

CH 9 next


	9. Chapter 9

**Once again thanks for the reviews and comments, wouldn't be here without them. Also hope everyone had a good holiday. Mine was pretty good considering the hurricane, but other than that we got fireworks. Also I would love to start something with everyone. ****If you have a favorite song please leave it posted to share with everyone. I love music and would love to hear some different songs so I will post songs too every chapter. **

**Wasted by Tiesto is a good song I think.**

* * *

CH 9

I ran through the halls towards my parent's room. Today was an exciting day for me. This was they day I would get to visit a different school to see what other fairies were like. Especially since I still didn't have wings and now they knew I could control nature. They said there was a girl at this new school a little older than me who would show me around.

Before I knocked on the door I remembered what Mom told me. 'Princesses do not rush and run around.' I sighed remembering this. It was hard being a princess. Too many rules for me to handle.

"Mom, Dad?" I knocked gently.

"Just a minute." Her voice could be heard faintly.

I waited in the hall leaning up against the wall. Then I looked down at my clothes and snapped my fingers. My jeans and t-shirt appeared.

"Much better." I sighed pleasingly.

The door opened revealing my parents in their normal royal robes.

"Ready for Linphea I see." Dad smiled at me.

"Yup, I've been waiting all week!" I exclaimed. The excitement rushed through me.

"Darling, calm down." Mom laughed. Then she snapped her fingers putting me into a dress.

"Why?" I groaned examining the dress.

"Princesses have to look their best." Dad said.

My dress wasn't showy in fact it was actually rather simple. I twirled the pink fabric around. Wow, I hated this. It's hard to change from simple jeans and t-shirts to all of a sudden fancy dresses and shoes.

"Really?" Holding up my dress I saw the heeled shoes. My parents laughed at me and headed down to breakfast with me pouting behind them.

Buzz, buzz

I pulled out my cell phone to see 3 new texts.

'Hey little sis. Are you finally ungrounded? ;)' it was Daphne. 'OMG your sooo not funny. Shouldn't you be teaching or something :/' I sent back. 'Oh no. Ttyl' I received the message and laughed.

The next text was from Stella. She texted me just as much as my sisters did. I opened up the message and it was a picture. All the winx were smiling and waving at me.

'cute pic' I sent back. A few seconds later she sent back 'I know right :D doesn't the dress just bring out my eyes!' rolling my eyes I decided to check the third message.

This message somewhat caught me off guard. It was Kyle. We somewhat stopped talking for awhile since he had been adopted and was now a prince. His family was putting him through a lot of proper lessons and it was changing him.

'Hey' was all he sent. 'what's up :)' I tried to be friendly. 'Oh, just really busy. I don't think I am cut out for this.' He sent back. My heart sank a little. 'I'm sorry. If it makes you feel any better I'm practically failing at being a princess. ;)' 'lol thanks. Best friends fail together.' I smiled at his reply.

"Briana," Mom's voice pulled me out of my distraction and I came to a halt.

Looking up I saw her frowning and motioning me towards two gentlemen. She tilted her head in their direction. I looked between the two who bowed again. 'I really wish I had been paying attention when Daphne was trying to teach me about manners.' I thought.

"Uh, princess?" One of the gentlemen looked at me concerned.

"Hi?" I waved a little confused. My Dad sighed and Mom rolled her eyes.

"You'll have to excuse our daughter; she's excited about going to Linphea for a visit." Mom explained.

Looking up to my parents I saw the clear disapproving expression from my father. Great, once again the princess of disaster strikes. Honestly there was nothing I could do now.

"Oh, of course, I would be excited as well." The one on the right smiled at me. "Well, we must be off your majesties, princess a pleasure meeting you." He bowed and I waved nervously with a smile.

"Acknowledge those who greet you." Mom said simply.

I hung back a little longer watching as they continued to head towards breakfast. Talk about getting punched in the guts. It's not like I purposely ignored those guys. I needed to talk to someone.

'Hey, were Mom and Dad ever strict with you about being a princess?' I texted Daphne then I realized, teaching. Sighing I headed down to breakfast as well.

Breakfast was quick. I ate my eggs and bacon and got up to leave without another word. I was too afraid to say anything. I went down into the courtyard where a ship was waiting to take me to Linphea. Turning back I saw my parents walking out. I didn't want to talk to them.

"Princess, are you ready?" The pilot asked. I looked back at my parents watching me and nodded. "Ok, hold on."

I sat down and looked out the window as everything became smaller and smaller. The ride was short and quick. By the time I realized it, we were landing in Linphea.

"Thank you" I waved and hopped off.

It was beautiful. All the nature everywhere. It was definitely magical.

"Hey!" I looked around to try and find the voice. She was standing with a group of girls waving at me.

"Hi," I approached the green eye peach colored hair girl. "I am Briana."

"Miele," She smiled along with some other girls. "I was assigned to show you around."

"Cool," She took my hand and began to give me the big tour.

We walked awhile through the courtyard. It was just nature everywhere. Beautiful and peaceful with so much life is the only way I can describe it.

"And these are the treants-"

"Miele!"

I turned my head to see who was calling. Excitement rushed through me when I saw Flora.

"Flora!" Miele hugged her.

What just happened? I watched as the two hugged.

"Briana this is my sister." Flora explained noticing my confused expression.

"You know Briana?" Miele asked shocked.

"Yes she is Bloom's sister."

"Is Bloom here?" I asked excitedly. Flora nodded and pointed to a platform.

"First have this." Miele handed me a slip of paper. "It's my number incase you want to know more about this place." I gratefully took it and waved to them as I ran off towards the platform.

Getting up there was easy. Once I was on the platform I saw the winx and the specialists. The specialists were training and the girls were watching. Then I saw Bloom cheering for Sky.

"Bloom!" I ran over to her.

"What are you doing here?" She ran over to me and hugged me with a big smile.

"Mom and Dad sent me to check this place out. They have been very strict with me lately." I sighed.

"It's ok. That's what parents are supposed to be like." She patted my shoulder gently.

Shrugging I looked around. I saw all the guys and then saw Sky fighting some guy in a red outfit. Behind him was someone I knew. My heart raced with excitement.

"Kyle!" I waved over at him. He acknowledged me for a short second with a small wave then concentrated back on the guys. 'Oh, he did not just do that, to me.'

"Bree!" Stella ran over too me. "Now to get you out of that dress and into something fashionable."

"But Mom put me in it." I said. She shook her head and put her finger to her chin in concentration.

"Perfect!" As she snapped her fingers a dress appeared just like Blooms but light blue.

* * *

Trix

"Soon we will conquer all the colleges in the magic dimension and nothing can stop us." Stormy deviously grinned.

"First up Linphea. Selena got any good stories to tell?" Icy grinned.

"Hmmm, why yes," Selena flipped through to a page. "Everyone on Linphea knows the legend of the treants, the ancient knights who took the shape of huge trees."

"Hmmm," Icy listened intently with her evil smile glowing.

* * *

Linphea

"Everyone stop! Something is terribly wrong!" Flora came running at us with Miele.

"Look up in the sky!" She pointed to a floating building.

I looked up at Bloom uneasily.

"The witches they managed to make cloud tower fly?" Bloom said shocked.

"Oh no the treants, look out!" Flora warned us.

Looking around I noticed all the treants growling at us and coming towards us. Their red eyes stared into mine. Something felt off about them. Stella caught my attention.

"Stella, look out!" I pushed her to the side before the fist of a treant crushed her.

"Watch it branch." She waved her finger at the treant.

"I don't think now is the time to scold him, Stella." I got back to my feet helping her up too.

"Thanks Bree," She hugged me.

"Winx transform!" Bloom ordered.

I stood back as all of them turned into their sirenix forms. As always it was cool to watch. Watching them caught me off my guard.

"Bree watch out!" Kyle shoved me out of the way before a treant almost squashed me.

"Oh so now you talk to me?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Now is not the time to fight… is it?" He grinned.

I wanted to slap that grin off him so bad. Shadows caught my eye and I looked up to see the winx headed towards cloud tower. I looked back at the specialists fighting. Snapping my fingers I turned back into jeans and a T-shirt.

"We're surrounded!" I heard one guy yell.

They were. Treants were all around them. 'Think Bree think.'

"Kyle, come on!" I pulled him along to the edge of the platform and jumped.

"Are you crazy!?" He screamed at me as we fell.

I smirked and wind surrounded us allowing me to fly. Holding him by the hand his other hand held a sword that he used to attack the treants. Then I landed us in the middle and shot a ring of fire around us making all the treants back up.

"Nice job Bree!" Sky gave me a thumbs up.

How did we learn all that? I quickly ignored that thought and concentrated again.

"I know." I said prideful and pretended to blow my index finger.

Kyle rolled his eyes at me. I winked at him teasingly.

"So Kyle what's the score now. I'd say three saves for me, Kyle one." I teased.

He glanced at me then looked away.

"Jerk" I said under my breath.

"Guys we need to save the girls!" Sky yelled and they all rode off to save the winx that were falling from the sky.

"Grrrr"

I turned back to the treants who were still attacking us. Kyle had his white sword out. It looked like the blonde kid Roy's except the color was different.

"Great," I mumbled as they slowly approached.

"What's the plan?" Kyle asked nervously.

"What is your deal? Now you talk to me?" Then it hit me what he was doing.

"You little jerk!" I exclaimed and jumped out of the way of a treant's fist.

"Me?" He yelled back, ducking around another hand of the treant's.

"Yeah you! You're trying to act all tough in front of Sky!" Two arms came at me and I ran under them sending fire up as I went. The two backed up and roared in pain.

"Am not!" He yelled. I ran towards Kyle and he sent me in the air out of the way.

I flipped through the air and landed behind him. We stood back to back as the treants surrounded us.

"You are so! What's wrong I'm not good enough anymore?" I angrily yelled at him.

"This is not the time to talk about it!" He yelled back raising his sword to stop an attack from the Treant.

"Then when is because you don't seem to talk to me when anyone else is around!" I snapped back.

We turned to each other, jumped in the air and pushed off with our feet flipping backwards into opposite directions. Then we landed on our feet quickly falling to the ground as claws waved over us.

Seriously, how were we fighting this well?

"I do too!" He angrily shot back.

Honestly we could argue the whole time if we really wanted too. We were both just that stubborn.

"Don't play innocent with me! I know you too well! I just can't believe your acting this way with me! After everything we've been through!" My full focus was on Kyle. He made me so mad I think I really am going to slap him.

I was so worried about loosing my best friend I just completely ignored the treants and yelled at Kyle. This was all his fault. I hate him so much. How could he do this to me?

"Look out!"

I went flying through the air and slammed right up against the building. At the sudden impact I grunted and fell to the ground with another slam.

"That hurt." I groaned. There was a throbbing pain on my side and head. Let me just say, it hurt...bad.

"Bree are you ok?"

I felt Kyle's arms wrap around me and lift me up. We may be twelve but he sure was getting stronger.

"Not my best moment." I weakly grinned and flinched at the pain.

"You're hurt." He said.

"No dip Sherlock." I moaned again.

"Never mind, you seem fine." He glared at me.

"Where you the one that just got slammed into a building? No you weren't so let me say what I want." I hissed back.

"Briana!" I heard Bloom's voice fearfully calling for me.

Two of the guys landed next to us. I felt Kyle hand me over and some new arms wrap around me. I grunted at the pressure and his arms relaxed more. Squinting my eyes, I looked over and saw Kyle hop on with the other guy and then I felt us fly up into the air.

"Oh no are you ok, Bree?" I looked over to see Bloom and Sky next to us.

I weakly smiled and tried to nod. Even my neck hurt.

"You were awesome, Bree!" Aisha said.

"Yeah, way to stay tough." Musa complimented.

"Hang in there; we are headed back to Alfea." Bloom assured me.

Feeling Bloom's hand touch my head made me relax more. At least she was here. Being scared seemed to diminish as we began to fly away.

* * *

I woke up at the shear pain and tightened myself up into a ball. Then I realized I was on a bed. Slowly opening my eyes I saw everyone leaning over me smiling widely. I thought it was creepy. Who wouldn't be creped out at a bunch of people smiling at you and you had no idea what was going on. It's like they expect you to know.

"What are you looking at clown face?" I snapped with a moan. They all laughed.

"I think she will be just fine." Miss Faragonda said.

"Uh, can someone tell me what happened?" I sat up rubbing my head while trying to ignore the pain of my side.

"You have trauma to the head with a contusion on your side." Tecna explained.

"Interesting, can someone tell me what happened?" I asked again.

"You got a concussion and a bruise on your side then you passed out." Musa said simply.

"Oh," I said finally understanding everything. "That's all you had to say."

Tecna sighed at me and I sincerely smiled up at her. I looked at everyone.

"So, where is Daphne?" I asked. Bloom sat down next to me with a smile.

"She went to the library to see if she could find a solution to the treant problem." She said.

"Oh, uh, we don't need to tell Mom and Dad about all this, do we?" I asked fearfully.

"Well, Daphne and I haven't said anything yet."

I sighed with relief. That was good. Who knows what else they would do to me. They seemed already mad enough from this morning.

"Poor sweetie!" Stella came over and hugged me.

"Augh!" I yelled and she pulled away. "I'm still sore." I explained through gritted teeth.

"Oh I am so sorry." Stella apologized. I weakly grinned at her.

"Here." Tecna handed me my phone.

There was a message on it. Everyone began to leave and I opened up the message. 'Absolutely ;)' Daphne had sent an answer to my previous question. My spirits were lifted a little.

"Wait Bloom." She turned back around and allowed everyone out so it was just me and her.

"What's up?"

"Was it tough when you first started out being a princess?" I asked.

"Ummm yeah." She said it like it was the only answer. "One of the first days I was there these three women practically attacked me. They put me in this huge dress and tried to feed me a fish!" Laughing she reenacted the fish. "It was still alive too."

"EWE!" I laughed.

"You have no idea." She put an arm around me as we both laughed. "But you get use to it. You are already an amazing princess." Looking up at her she winked at me.

The door knocked and Miss Faragonda came back in.

"Briana, I would like to talk with you in my office when you're ready." She smiled at me. I nodded and watched her leave.

My first meeting in the principals office and I don't even go here. I can see how my years here are going to turn out.

* * *

**don't forget if you want to then share a song. **

**CH 10 next**


	10. Chapter 10

OK! This chapter is somewhat of a big deal for me to post because at one point it kind of sets off Briana's role in everything or really starts too and honestly I'm a little worried at what you all will think. Anyways please, please, please leave a review for this chapter if you can with your thoughts as to Briana discussing her role with her 'powers' so I know whether to go with it or not or exactly which direction I want to take. If you have better suggestions or comments I honestly would love to hear them or even if you just want me to go with what I'm doing. Ok anyways here you go, and hope you enjoy.

* * *

CH 10

I walked past the gym Aisha had set up for training sessions since no one had their powers except me and Bloom. They wouldn't let me join because Bloom and Daphne won't let me.

Peaking inside I saw the specialists on their own gym equipment. Among them was Kyle. I glared at him. Of course I was still angry at him. He just did the head gesture 'sup' which is beyond annoying when you actually know the person.

He glanced over at me and we made eye contact. 'Jerk' I mouthed. He rolled his eyes and continued to watch the specialists. What was his deal? All this was getting me so worked up so I decided to go find Daphne instead.

"Hey Daphne" I waved when I entered the library.

"Nice to see you walking around again." She lovingly teased.

"Yeah, when you were passed out in my arms it scared me."

Oh, so Thoren was the one holding me. He was nice and good looking. I guess I like him.

"I can't seem to find anything about the treants." Daphne sighed.

"Well if anyone can figure it out it's you."

I watched as Thoren smiled at her. Crossing my arms I arched my eyebrows and smirked at him.

'What?' he mouthed with a shrug.

I looked between him and her with a sly grin like I knew what was going on. His face turned red and he embarrassingly rubbed the back of his head with a grin. I cheekily grinned at him.

"Well, you'll find the root of this problem. I believe in you." He commented Daphne handing her another book.

Oh yeah he liked her. Wait a second; was he seriously hitting on my sister in front of me?

"The root, that's it!" Daphne exclaimed shocking both me and Thoren. She ran off to tell the others.

"You like her." I teased with a knowing smile.

"I-I don't know what your talking about." He blushed.

"Well, so far I like you. It's Dad you have to worry about." I acceptingly said to him.

"Thanks," He coyly smiled and went off towards Daphne. Before he left he turned back around. "Let's keep this between us." I nodded with a grin and watched him leave.

Now off to Miss Faragonda. Yippy.

"knock, Knock," I said while knocking on the door.

"Come in"

"So, what did you need to talk to me about?" I asked as I came in and shut the door behind me.

"I think I figured out what's going on with you." She said.

Sitting down in the chair in front of her desk I curiously listened.

"Once every so many centuries there is a special fairy that is born who controls the balance of the magic dimension" She used her magic to create a hologram in front of me.

"But isn't that what Bloom is for? She has the Dragon Flame after all." I asked.

"Well the Dragon Flame is said to have created the Magic Dimension but you are something different. In legend centuries ago there was a fairy who swore to protect the magic dimension from darkness. She was granted powers and skills by the fairy of the Dragon Flame. This guardian is just as powerful as the Dragon Flame maybe even more powerful. Just like the Dragon Flame is passed down by generation so are the powers of Guardian. The last guardian must have chosen you, but this is a legend so I am not sure if it is even real."

I stared at her with wide eyes. The Guardian of the magic dimension?

"However, that is all I have seemed to figure out. There was also something about dark and light magic together, but I can't find anymore information. It seems that whatever this is, someone worked very hard to hide its secrets."

I'm done. I'm so done. How am I supposed to do all this? I'm only twelve for crying out loud. She has to be kidding me. Is it April 1st?

"Briana" She sternly called at me.

"Hmmm, uh, yeah, got it." I stood up ready to walk out. "So, I'll think about this and I'll call you on the phone when I reach a conclusion and uh, see you at my funeral." I waved and opened the door. Then it shut on me.

"You can't walk away from this."

"It still doesn't explain why someone would go through the trouble of freezing me so I didn't grow up when I was supposed to and erase me from everyone's minds. To me it sounds like they just wanted to be bullies."

Turning around I sighed and looked at her.

"I don't know why the ancestral witches froze you and I will do my best to figure it out and help."

"I don't know what to do. It's just a lot and right now being a princess is killing me. Now I'm some special fairy that controls the balance of the universe. I can't even control the balance of my thoughts much less myself in heels." Admitting this I sat back down and stared at my feet.

"I understand. Will you tell your parents?"

I shook my head rapidly with wide eyes at her. 'Yeah hey mom and dad I'm super powerful but I can't even act like a princess.'

"Can we not say anything just yet? I'm still trying to get the daughter thing down pact." I said.

"Ok, but you will find it's much easier when your family is helping. I have known Queen Miarion for a long time and you have nothing to worry about." Her smile seemed trustworthy enough.

"I know. I just want to make sure I can control everything first."

"I heard about your fight with the treants. From what I heard you were a natural. Have you been practicing?" She grinned at me.

"Honestly I wasn't even aware of what I was doing. Kyle and I just did it while we argued with each other." Thinking back on the fight, I really couldn't even remember half of what happened. The arguing however, I remembered every word. "So what should I do now?"

"Well, I want to continue our lessons on weekends. We need to find out more. As for your parents I won't say a word. I'll leave that up to you." Miss Faragonda said honestly.

"Thanks" I sighed with relief.

Having my parents worry about this now and the attack would just be too much on them and me. They would probably end up locking me in my room this time.

Before I left I turned back to Miss Faragonda. "Is it also ok if I practice some lessons with Roxy? I have a pet tiger if you didn't already hear and he won't leave me alone." I widely grinned.

"Oh my. Well then I will talk to her and see what we can do." She softly laughed.

I gratefully smiled at her and walked out being sure to shut the door behind me. Now that that was over with I was going to have to do the scariest thing I had ever done in my entire life. Something that no one should ever have to do. Really this was a nightmare beyond nightmares. I… was going to have to call my Mom.

First I think I'll check in on the winx and everyone. Yeah, stalling didn't sound that bad right now. Placing my phone back in my pocket I ran off towards the gym.

"Nice job Sky." Bloom's voice could be heard down the hall.

I walked in and saw they were still practicing. Even jerk face Kyle.

"Hey." I walked up behind Kyle. Nothing.

"What's wrong jerk face?" I sarcastically asked making a fake sad face.

"What, still mad?" He smirked.

"What has gotten into you?" I snapped.

"Nothing," As he walked by, he bumped me with his shoulder.

I could feel the blood rushing to my face. 'jerk' Clenching my fists I felt all my muscles tense up.

"Hey can I try?" Kyle asked heading up to where the specialists where.

"Go right ahead." Aisha motioned him up.

He went up and everyone watched.

"Go!" Riven said starting the timer.

Kyle ran through. He actually looked like he had done this before. Jumping through the rings he actually looked good at this. When he was done I could practically feel the steam coming out of my ears.

"Nice, 55 second on a first try. Way to go bro." Sky high fived him.

"I want to go next!" I raised my hand up eagerly.

"I don't think-"

"I want to go." I cut off Flora. I shot a glare at Bloom telling her not to say anything. She only shrugged and nodded.

"Thank you" Confidently I stomped past them and rode up.

"Ready?" Riven asked. I nodded with fire in my eyes. "Go!"

I ran as fast as I could. Jumping through the rings was just like climbing through holes and more precisely air vents. Climbing up the ladder, just like climbing up a fence. I knew I was doing great until I realized the pain.

'Must fight the pain, must fight the pain. Have to make me look better than Kyle.' I thought. 'Wow this really hurts.' I held in my tears and faked a smile.

Then I finished with a flip.

"Woah, 53 seconds" Riven and all the guys high fived me.

I couldn't stop from making a smirk at Kyle. He only crossed his arms and looked away.

"Way to go Bree!" The winx cheered.

"How are you feeling?" Bloom asked.

I climbed down from the gym equipment and headed over to her continuing to put on a victorious smile. Pulling her down to my height I whispered in her ear.

"I hurt really bad, fake a smile." I whispered. She looked at me nervously then at the girls. I stomped on her foot and pointed at my fake smile making her do the same.

"Everything ok?" Stella asked.

"Uh yeah, everything is great. Nothing wrong here. Absolutely fine." She weakly smiled as I palmed my forehead.

"In fact I think I'm going to take my little sister on a walk, not that there's a problem. You know sister stuff."

They all stared at us suspiciously. Bloom is many things but an actor, forget it. I sighed and pulled her along. They kept staring.

"Oh-my-gosh look at that platypus!" she yelled and pointed to the window. We ran out once everyone looked away.

You know that feeling when someone points at something that's not there to trick you but you have the curiosity to look anyways? Well that's what they did.

We ran down the hall with me holding my side and wincing at the pain. Then I found a janitors' closet. Opening it up, I shoved her inside.

"Are you ok? Let me see." Bloom pulled up my t-shirt a little ways and gasped at the giant bruise already forming. It was the side of a grown man's fist.

"You can't tell anyone." I said.

"You need to tell Mom and Dad or Daphne." She told me.

"No not Daphne and especially not Mom and Dad. Bloom please. I will practically be locked up in my room." I begged.

She eyed it again and gently touched it. I winced at the soft touch that felt like pins and needles. Pulling my shirt back down, I gave her a pleading look.

"Bree, that's really bad." She sighed and looked at me uneasily.

"I'm begging you." I pleaded again.

With a defeated sigh she finally nodded. Then the door burst open.

"Uh,"

Bloom and I both stared at the speechless janitor. I looked around and finally came up with a plan.

"And this is the mop." I shoved the mop at Bloom. She looked at me quizzically and speechless.

"Bu-"

"Yes this is a bucket." I handed her the bucket.

"What's going on in here?" The janitor finally asked.

"New janitor, you know how they are." I sighed.

"Bu-"

"Oh, good we need some help. One girl drank the wrong potion and is barfing up worms everywhere." He exclaimed grabbing Bloom by the arm.

As she was dragged away she glared at me. I saluted to her with a grin. Stepping out of the janitor's closet I looked around before being forcefully shoved back in.

"What the-!" I spun around with fire in my hands ready to attack.

"What's your deal?!" Kyle growled at me. I diminished the flames in my hand.

"My deal? What's your deal?" Forcefully I poked him in the chest.

"Did you just poke me?" He looked at his chest then back up at me in disbelief.

"I sure did." I crossed my arms. Then I felt a poke in on my shoulder.

"Oh I know you did not just poke me." My eyes were blazing with anger.

"What you gonna do about it princess?" He smirked.

"That's it!" Tackling him down to the ground I brought down the whole closet with me, but that didn't stop us.

* * *

"Daphne, Bloom,"

Both Bloom and Daphne turned around from the specialists and winx to surprisingly be face to face with their Mother. They looked speechless at her unsure of what she knew and what to say.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Bloom asked as she approached Marion to hug her.

"I heard about the attack on Linphea. Where's Briana?" She asked full of concern.

"Uh," Both girls had no answer.

"Is she ok?"

No answer.

"Is she hurt?"

No answer. Marion sighed in annoyance.

"Is she alive?"

Both girls nodded with weak smiles on their faces.

"Girls, show me where your sister is, now." She ordered sternly.

"Well, alright. Follow me." Bloom led the way back to the janitor's closet unaware of what was really happening.

They walked quietly though the halls of Alfea heading back to the janitor's closet.

'Get off!' 'That hurts!' 'Owe,' 'jerk!'

They paused outside of the door hearing all the noise. Bloom looked uneasily between Daphne and Marion. Marion grabbed the door knob and turned it.

* * *

Kyle hit me in the side. I winced at the pain but my adrenaline from the anger made it hurt less. This was not ending with me losing.

"Get off!" He shoved me into the wall. Then he hit me on my bruise.

"That hurts!" I yelled at him.

Running back towards him he threw a punch but I ducked and grabbed his arm twisting it around to his back.

"Owe!" He whined.

Throwing my self at him we landed on his back and me on top.  
I pinned his arms down with my hands and pinned his legs down with mine.

"Jerk!"

I heard the door knob jerk and the door swung open blinding me with light.

"Mom?"

I looked up at my mom's wide open mouth. Then over her shoulders I could see Daphne and Bloom with wide mouths and wide eyes. I looked down at my position and realized how bad this looked. Frantically I jumped to my feet. Maybe calling her wouldn't have been a bad idea.

"Uh," I was speechless and so was she. Her eyes stared into mine.

"It's not what it looks like." Kyle jumped up holding up his hands in defense.

"Maybe not but it looks exactly what we're thinking." Bloom said with a still stunned expression.

* * *

**CH 11 next**

All about that Bass by Meghan Trainor


	11. Chapter 11

Wow, I did not realize so many were reading the story. It hasn't even been a week. I am so touched that so many people enjoy this story and even more touched that you were willing to show it. For all who are standing by me and supporting me, I will complete this story. No doubt about it. So here is chapter 11 and I hope you enjoy :) . Also 'Take on the World' the theme song from Girl meets world is a very good song.

* * *

CH 11

Kyle and I sat in chairs across the room from each other in Miss Faragonda's office. Mom and Miss Faragonda had stepped out to discuss everything regarding what happened at Linphea and my injuries leaving the two of us alone.

"This is all your fault." I fiercely whispered to him from across the room.

"My fault? You're the one that kept calling me names." He angrily whispered back.

"You're the one who keeps acting like them."

"Well, you're the one that kept trying to show off and make me look bad." His voice got louder.

"You're the one that kept ignoring me!" I yelled.

"You-"

"You're the one who broke our promise!" I screamed at him before he could come up with something.

"What is going on in here?" Miss Faragonda and Mom came back in. I ignored their presence.

"You promised and you broke it! The only thing we had and you broke it!" Angry tears streamed out of my eyes as I continued to only focus on him. "You lied!"

He stared at me speechless and hurt. I was so upset I didn't care how he felt. The only feeling I had for him was anger and betrayal. Mom wrapped her arms around me and pressed my head to her chest stroking my brown hair as I wept.

"Shhhh," She cooed as she held me, but I kept crying.

He broke our promise.

"Kyle, you may go." Miss Faragonda sighed. I peaked over at him through my tears and saw him sadly look at me but I looked away.

My sobs remained and I continued to sit in my mother's arms. Once my gaps of air subsided a bit she finally sat me up and wiped away my tears. She smiled lovingly at me and waited until I calmed down to ask any questions.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" She finally asked.

I wanted to tell her but just the thought of it gave me the urge to cry again. Knowing why I was upset wasn't the issue it was the fact that it upset me.

"H-He b-broke our p-promise." I stuttered from my crying.

"What promise my darling little one?" She wiped away another tear.

"I want to go home." I wrapped my arms around her and cried into her hair. Her arms embraced me and with one of her hands she made little circles on my back to sooth me.

"Ok, but you know that was not the way to handle it." Her voice was soft and gentle. I nodded sadly.

"I don't know what happened. I've never gotten that mad before or taken it out on him." I said honestly.

Never in my entire life had I lashed out on anyone like that before. When I punched the girl in elementary school that wasn't me lashing out, that was me being practical. If you're going to push someone into a punch bowl you better expect something coming at you.

"Hmmm, that does seem out of character for both of you." Miss Faragonda said intently staring at me.

"What are you thinking Miss Faragonda?" Mom asked while she still held me.

"Well, it's probably nothing, but I would like to do a test on you." She said to me.

I looked back at Mom uneasily. She looked at me then Miss Faragonda nodding. So I guess I was doing the test.

"What kind of test?" Mom asked.

"Well this is the first time she has acted this way in the first few weeks of having her powers." Miss Faragonda looked at me curiously and headed back over to her desk to the intercom. "Please send Tecna into my office."

I watched her suspiciously. Why send Tecna? We waited a few minutes before Tecna finally came in.

"If this is about the thing upstairs, Stella did it." She quickly defended herself.

"No, it's about Briana and what about upstairs?" Miss Faragonda eyed Tecna.

"Uh nothing." Tecna tried. "So what's wrong with Briana? Is it her bruise or her concussion?"

"No, I need you to scan her."

I looked nervously between the two, backing up into Mom even more.

"Ok, stand still this won't hurt, Bree." Tecna smiled approaching me with some weird technology. The green lasers scanned my body. "Whoa,"

"What?" The first question came from Mom.

I walked over to Tecna to try and see what she was looking at. Well I saw buttons and words. What they meant I can't say.

"Miss Faragonda you should see this." Tecna said nervously.

"Oh my. Briana you have you noticed anything different about the way you feel?" Faragonda nervously looked at me from Tecna.

"Sometimes I feel a lot angrier at things that I wouldn't normally get angry at." I shrugged. "Why?"

"Tecna you may leave, but keep this to yourself." Focusing her attention away from me she showed Tecna out. Then she returned to me and Mom.

"You have dark magic in you along with light magic." She looked at me shocked.

"So what does that mean?" I asked.

"Both darkness and light reside in you. You are the balance between the two and it seems that darkness is already trying to take over." She explained.

"Why is darkness suddenly trying to take over?" Looking between my Mom and Faragonda I waited for an answer.

"I don't know. If you don't learn how to control it and keep the balance you will turn into a dark fairy or it could destroy you." She finally answered.

"Oh,"

Looking back up at Mom I could easily tell she was worried from the way she was looking at me. Although I wish she wouldn't worry. Honestly I've had worst news than this.

"Well it seems we will need to be practicing this too when we have our weekly lessons."

"Sounds good to me." I said simply. There was nothing I could do about it so why fight.

Heading out the door of the office I bumped into Kyle. Narrowing my eyes at him I said nothing. He sadly looked at me and handed me my necklace. My hand shot up to my chest to feel around and make sure he was really holding mine. Yup, he had my necklace.

"I'm really sorry Bree." He apologetically said as he put my necklace back around my neck.

He seemed sincere but I wasn't ready to forgive him. You just don't live together for two years and suddenly pull this stunt on a friend.

"You don't have to forgive me, but I made a promise to you and I'll keep it." He looked into my eyes with his sad puppy dog ones.

"I don't need your charity." I hissed at him.

"Of course not, you just needed to know I'm sorry." He gave me a hug but I remained still.

I wasn't hugging him. Looking up at me he weakly smiled and turned around to leave. Watching him leave like that made me sad but not sad enough to do anything about it.

"Ready to go?" I felt Mom's hand on my shoulder. My only response was a nod.

The ride home was silent. I had nothing to say and apparently Mom had nothing to say back. She didn't yell at me or scold me, but I knew she wasn't going to let this go that easily. I was a princess after all and I misbehaved.

Once we arrived we got off. Dad was nowhere to be found right now and I didn't care. I was actually hoping Mom wasn't going to say anything to him about this, though that was a very risky hope. I was knocked down by my tiger.

"Tarzan!" I exclaimed joyfully. Yup I named my pet tiger Tarzan.

"So Tarzan is his name?" Mom asked. I looked away from all the licking from Tarzan to see Mom smiling down at me.

"Yeah, it seemed like a tough name." I said getting up to my feet again.

Tarzan rubbed his head against my shoulder purring. His whiskers tickled my neck and I started to giggle. I scratched behind his ears.

"Come on you two." Mom softly laughed.

"So are we going to tell Dad?" I nervously asked as we walked.

"Linphea, your injuries and your magic. I don't think it will kill him if he didn't know about your fight with Kyle." She grinned at me.

"Thanks," I sighed with relief.

"So, tell me, what happened?" She suddenly asked.

I looked up at her. If I told her what was wrong then she would know I lived on the streets being a thief and everything, homeless and worth nothing. At least Bloom came from a family and was educated and raised. I was a piece of trash that by luck found her family.

"It's nothing. He apologized." Looking away I was hoping she would drop the subject.

"Alright," She sighed.

Wow for once she dropped the subject. She must have known I couldn't go through all that. Grabbing my hand we walked together into the palace.

"Well, dinner will be ready soon. Daphne's crowning is in a few days so we have to start getting everything ready." She explained to me.

* * *

CH 12 NEXT ;)


	12. Chapter 12

This is just because I love you all my wonderful readers 3

Enjoy ^_^

* * *

CH 12

"So you want to join the dark side?" Icy asked evilly grinning at the girl in front of her.

"It's in your best interest. I know how to get to Bloom." The girl said.

"Hmmm, Selena I bet that book of yours could get us to Bloom faster." Icy smirked.

"Yes, I have got the perfect story." Selena flipped through the pages of her book. "Under the palace of Domino is the vortex of flames. It is so powerful not even Bloom can stand it." She smirked.

"A burning pit, boring." Stormy rolled her eyes.

"that's too bad because the vortex of flames is home to the fire eaters." Selena explained.

"HAHa we will fight fire with fire." Darcy laughed.

"Funny you should mention domino because I just got invite to a exclusive ceremony there you wont find a better connection than that." Diaspro grinned.

"Hmm go to this little party find a way to destroy Bloom and then maybe you will have a future with us." Icy deviously said.

"What about that brat that called us ugly." Stormy angrily said.

"We can dig up a little something from earth for her." Icy said with revenge in her eyes.

* * *

Domino

"Today is the day!" Three of the servant women came running into my bedroom yelling.

"Time to get up princess."

I moaned and covered my head in my blanket as the curtains were opened revealing the blinding light of the sun.

"Few more minutes." I moaned again.

"Nope, you have a lot to do and so little time to do it. Your sisters are already here."

My eyes shot open instantly. I threw up the covers and jumped out running towards my dresser. They grabbed me and pulled be back.

"Here you go." They started stripping me of my pjs.

"Wait I-"

"Slip this on." One of them started shoving a shoe on.

"Now fix the hair." The other pulled forcefully on my knotty hair.

"Owe, sto-" I tried.

"Now the dress."

Oh dear fairy of everything not the dress. I fearfully watched as the woman approached with the tightest dress she could find smiling down at me. Her eyes screamed determination. Bloom warned me about this with these three. Please don't have a fish.

"No-" I cried but as always they ignored it.

I felt the stiffness of the dress yanked down past my head then they tried to tighten it even more. My guts were about to come out my butt.

"STOP!" I yelled. They froze instantly.

Their faces were frozen and it wasn't even at a good frozen moment. The taller one looked liked she was about to sneeze with one eye closed and the other open while she crunched up her nose. The larger one was biting the bottom of her lip and grinning widely at me with crazy in her eyes. As for the last one, she was just staring at me.

"MOM!" I screamed.

"What! What's wrong?" She ran in and stopped to laugh at what I had done. "Oh dear."

"Please help me." I waddled over to her as she laughed. I felt like a freaking penguin.

"How did you manage to do this to them?" She pointed to the three frozen women. Then she walked in front of them and covered her mouth as she laughed. "Perfect timing I see."

"Can you not unfreeze them until you help me?" I begged. "And all I did was yell stop."

"Were you thinking about them freezing?" She poked their faces.

"In a way." I smirked. "I was actually hoping they would disappear."

She came over to me and gently pulled the dress off. Then she walked over to the closet as I covered myself in my blanket. When she returned she had a beautiful yellow dress with her. It looked like what they had picked out for Daphne except this was simpler and had short sleeves giving it the kid look it needed. It was still very fancy though.

"I like this one better." I smiled and slipped it on.

"There, now for your hair." She gently smiled at me and went to my dresser grabbing a brush.

I let her sit behind me on my bed and waited for the brush to touch my hair. When it did I could barely feel it. She brushed it so gently I could have fallen asleep.

"I like the way you brush my hair." I smiled. Her fingers ran gently through my strands of brown hair. Now that I think about it, my hair was my father's.

"Well, at least you like it. Daphne never let me brush hers. She always wanted it different and up and I never got to do this for Bloom."

"Do you wish I was the same age as Bloom like I'm supposed to be?" I quietly asked. She stopped brushing my hair and turned me around to face her.

"I wish I got a chance to raise all of you the way you were supposed to have been, but I don't wish any thing different about you. I get a second chance with you and I wouldn't want it any other way." She caressed my cheek then lead towards me to kiss my forehead.

"I wouldn't have it any other way either." I hugged her then smiled.

Hopping down I ran back over to the three frozen maids. Once I thought up an idea I ran and began to put it in action. I placed a bowl on top of the tall one's head. Then I drew mustaches on the two others. Apparently that was a new thing on earth.

Mom shook her head at me once she saw what I had done. Then she waved her hand unfreezing them. I stood behind her for protection.

"Oh your majesty." They curtsied and started coming towards us.

"Don't worry; I took care of her today." Mom smiled and grabbed my hand from behind her.

"O-of course." They exchanged confused expression and curtsied. Then we left.

Mom and I snickered as we left reflecting on their shocked expressions. It was nice being able to laugh at this together.

Feeling my phone buzz in my pocket I pulled it out and smiled. It was Bloom.

'Hey, are you ready?' she texted. 'Yup, mom helped me.' I responded.

"Who is that?" Mom asked peaking over my shoulder.

"Bloom," I said simply. 'Don't forget Kyle will be here ;)' She sent back.

Apparently there was a new thing going around that Kyle and I were a thing. Stupid janitor's closet. Well it was wrong. We may be best friends but we would never jeopardize our friendship like that.

'Just my friend :/' then it buzzed again. 'Sure ;)' now I was annoyed. 'JUST MY FRIEND ):-('

"Where is Bloom?" I asked Mom.

"In her room with Daphne."

"Ok, I am going to go kill her now." With that I ran off. Mom had no words.

I ran straight towards Bloom's room and saw all the winx along with Daphne.

"Ok, who ever started the rumor about me and Kyle, be ready to die." I threatened. They all laughed. "Since you think I'm kidding, tell me who it was."

They were silent. Wasn't funny now was it?

"Ok I may have accidently said something to Stella. But it just slipped out I swear." Daphne put up her hands in defense. "Stella can be very persuasive."

This could actually work to my advantage.

"Thoren and Daphne sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" I sang at the top of my voice.

"What!?" Daphne yelled.

"First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in a baby carriage!" I sang louder.

"Whoa Daphne I didn't know you were like that?" Musa teased because we all kew Daphne was not like that, but s sister is a sister.

"I'm not it's just- that never happened- and –!" She wasn't sure what to say her face turned a bright red.

I stuck my tong out at her and wiggled around. Everyone laughed at me but this was revenge.

"Alright girls time to step up our style a notch." Stella said looking at all of us.

Daphne and I stood to the side as Stella snapped her fingers. Their dresses got longer causing them all to fall over. Covering our mouths Daphne and I laughed. Then she looked at me.

"Your next." She grinned snapping her fingers.

My dress turned into a short loose yellow dress that came down to my ankles. I twirled around admiring it. My heels were gold and simple but still looked eloquent.

"Thanks," I said.

"Don't mention it." She winked at me. "Now Daphne."

While they all focused on Daphne I noticed Kiko running around anxiously trying to get attention.

"What's up Kiko?" I squatted down in front of him. He pulled at my dress and pointed through the door. "Alright, let's go." I followed him.

Running down to the courtyard I realized I was supposed to have entered with my sisters. Oops. I watched as everyone applauded them and they bowed. Tarzan ran up to me where Kiko and I were hiding behind a pillar. I scratched him behind his ears.

Kiko started jumping up and waving his hands over at the pixies. I waved at them to come over too. Chatta and locket came over.

"Hey shouldn't you be up with Bloom and Daphne?" They asked me.

"Yeah but something is up with Kiko." I pointed down at him.

"Oh, Kiko what's going on?" They asked him.

"Hey," I felt a hand grab my shoulder.

"What do you want Kyle." I unenthusiastically said.

"They are crowning your sister shouldn't you be up there." He pointed.

"Crud," I started to run off but then turned back to him. "Thanks for giving me back my necklace when we were at Alfea." Then I ran off.

"What?" I heard him before I left them completely.

I ran though the back and slipped out next to Bloom.

'There you are." She whispered. "Where were you?"

"A little problem but I took care of it." I weakly grinned.

"As King of Domino I'm proud to bestow upon my oldest daughter Daphne the title of crown princess." Dad announced as everyone cheered.

"This belongs to you know, wear it with honor." Mom carried a small crown and placed it on Daphne's head. "I'm so proud of you darling."

"I promise to do my best for Domino and for its people." Daphne said.

Bloom and I clapped and cheered along with everyone else. I watched Bloom wipe away a tear. Then everyone headed inside to celebrate.

Inside I stood with Mom, Dad and Daphne. We watched everyone dance and I saw Bloom with Sky. Then Thoren walked up to us and bowed to Daphne. I couldn't stop my smirk.

"Princess Daphne may I have this dance?" He asked and she accepted his hand.

"So where were you?" Mom suddenly asked.

"There was a little problem but we took care of it." I said looking up at her.

"We?" Dad asked.

"Kiko and the pixies." I explained. "At least I hope they took care of it." I muttered under my breath. "Sorry," They nodded and continued to watch everyone dance.

I watched Daphne and Bloom dance with their partners on the dance floor. They looked perfect unlike me. Everyone started watching them in awe.

"Domino is lucky to have such poised young princesses." A man said watching my sisters.

"Indeed we couldn't have asked for two kinder or braver women." A woman said.

I'm not going to lye. That hurt. I can't be perfect like my sisters. These people don't even know anything about my past and they already think of me as nothing. I felt my blood boil and anger fill inside of me, but I had to keep calm. I shouldn't be angry about this.

Looking around watching everyone I felt uneasy. I briefly glanced at Kyle who was talking with the specialists, but I ignored that. Then my sisters started dancing in the air. Everyone adored them and who could blame them. Clapping was heard once they landed safely on the ground. Things were going well until Bloom fell to the ground.

"Bloom," Sky held her.

I was scared and unsure what to do. Then I heard strange noises. Sky carried her but then was stopped by strange fire creatures. Everyone screamed and ran around frantically.

"Missed me you little thief?!"

I spun around to see the man from the bridge that dangled Kyle.

"Oh no," I sighed.

"That's right and this time," He clenched his fists as dark magic blazed up his arms. "I'm ready to fight back." An evil grin crossed his face.

* * *

I bet you can't guess which chapter is next ;)

That's right CH 55 next jk it's CH 13 but who says I won't get that far ;)


	13. Guessing Game (Completed)

Ok! Sorry this is not a chapter but it's very important. (A) Special character(s) are going to show up in the next chapter and whoever can guess which character it is gets to pick the name, power, and appearance of a fairy that will come in handy later on in the story. You can guess and not create the character as well, it's up to you ;) . I like getting readers involved. And if you do guess right and want to help with the fairy then don't worry, you will get full credit for that character and I will announce that you were the one that came up with it. :) /But I bet you can't guess who ;) mwahahahaha

Hint

OK! **This is for those who want a hint! You don't have to use the hint! **The reason I didn't give one was because I suck at hints and every time I give a hint, it gives it away, but I have to make it difficult (which I hope i did) here it is... BTW I'm trusting you all not to look it up. But feel free to re-watch the seasons XD

(1) Someone from the winx TV series (Not mentioned in the movies)

**Can you guess before the second hint?**

(2) ... Quote "It's the same old song and dance with them."

**One more hint **

(3)... First villains not related to the ancestral witches

One person has gotten the correct answer and that is linkzeldaforever so they will get to create the character, **BUT** there will be other opportunities to create a character, trust me, but I would still love to see your guesses ;)

Also winxclubcharlie guessed the right answer. Congrats!

**Well that's it for this competition**, but there will be other times for opportunities like this. Thanks for participating. Hope you enjoyed the little guessing game. Also some of the guesses brought up great new idea so I cant wait to show you all that. Now for the answer... Wizards of the Dark Circle ;)

Btw: You will meet the new character by linkzeldaforever in ch 23 :)


	14. Chapter 13

Here is the next chapter. Can't wait to hear your thoughts cuz now we getting to the good stuff ;) Sorry it's short

* * *

CH 13

The winx transformed and Sky and Thoren carried Bloom away. Then Daphne went and followed after them. Mom and Dad were fighting Fire eaters.

"Oh the little thief off the streets is a princess?" The man smirked.

"So hey, how's it going? Find what you were looking for? Nice weather we're having." I tried to make conversation as I slowly backed up.

"I should have destroyed you when I had the chance. Where is that boy? I enjoyed watching him fall." He coldly laughed swinging his arm at me. I ducked and rolled to the side snapping my fingers to put on jeans and a t-shirt.

"Bree!" Kyle jumped in front of me with his sword out in front.

"Oh we were just talking about you. Too bad you have to leave so soon!" The guy shot black fire out at Kyle knocking him up against the wall.

"Please," I pleaded backing up against the wall. I was too scared to do anything. Kyle falling off the bridge kept playing in my mind watching as that man smirked.

"What's wrong too scared now?" He grabbed me and shoved me up against the wall. "Let's let everyone know how we met!" He yelled grabbing everyone's attention even my parents.

"She was a runaway from the orphanage! She was a thief! She was weak! She was trash! Nothing but a little no body!" He yelled bitterly.

"Let her go now!" Mom fiercely ordered. Dad was still fighting the fire eaters.

"You would want this no body as a princess much less as your daughter!?" The man laughed.

"I will say this one more time! Let go of my daughter!" She shot a spell at him but he blocked it.

"Get your hands off her!" Kyle grabbed the man from behind pulling him down. I managed to escape his grip.

"Kyle!" I watched Kyle and the man roll around fighting each other. Kyle threw some punches but it wasn't strong enough.

"Tarzan!" I called. Sure enough my tiger came. As he ran by I grabbed him above his neck and hopped on charging towards the guy.

Tarzan jumped at the man and knocked him off of Kyle with his big powerful claws. I grabbed Kyle's hand and helped him up. "So 4 to 2." I smirked at him.

"Looks like it." He winked.

"Agh!"

"Bree look out! Morphix shield" Aisha blocked the fire eater that was behind me.

"Thanks!" I gave her thumbs up and she did the same.

"Not so fast you brat!" I looked to late to see a black ball of energy coming at me. It knocked me off causing me to slide into the wall. "Surrender!"

"No!" I yelled. Watching him, he went over to a little kid who was hiding and picked him up. "Hey don't touch him!"

"Do you surrender?" He bitterly smiled.

I looked between the kid, my parents and Kyle. Running was an option. I could just leave with Kyle and we could runaway just like we always did. Running was always our option, our choice.

"Well?!" He yelled causing the kid to whimper.

"Fine," I sighed.

"Bree, NO!" Kyle yelled.

He dropped the kid and ran over to me. I stood there still just like he wanted. He pulled out his knife, the same one I ran from in Gardenia. Then I waited.

"Stop!" Kyle jumped in front of me and blocked the attack sending both of them backwards. His sword shattered into tinny pieces.

"Kyle!" I ran over to him. He was unconscious.

Anger was taking over. I felt no mercy and no sorrow, just revenge. My necklace glowed and let out a dark purple color. The power felt good and I felt my self change, but I concentrated on only one person, that man. I let the flames from my anger spiral around my arms as the wind blew around me. Only staring at him caused vines to appear out of the ground trapping him.

"Why can't I just be left alone?!" My voice boomed through the room. "Stay away from my friend!" I stopped in front of him.

A ball of flame was in my hand ready to shoot at him. A ring of air separated us from everyone else allowing me to finish this once and for all. As I raised my hands up ready to attack something was stopping me, mercy.

"Briana, darling," I heard my mother's voice faintly through all my anger. "Darling, it's ok."

Turning around I saw that she had passed through my ring of wind entering into my secluded circle. My anger was diminishing, but I still wasn't going to stop. I didn't want to stop.

"He ruined my life! You weren't supposed to know all that! You'll get rid of me!" Tears of anger spilled out of my eyes and I faced the man again who was still struggling to free himself.

"No, we will never do that to you." Now my father spoke.

"We are here for you." I turned to see Flora now.

"Yeah, you have us this time." Musa said with a smile.

"Yeah," Both Aisha and Tecna agreed.

"Come on, you have the winx and your family." Stella said winking at me.

"Briana, please." Kyle pleaded and stretched out his hand to me.

My arms felt wobbly and so did my legs, but I kept eye contact with the man. Every minute I looked at him I felt more and more angry. He just waited with his cold hearted smirk.

"Bree, you're our sister." I heard Daphne.

"We are here for you. We love you." That was Bloom.

Wait, Bloom was back. She was ok. I didn't look, I didn't want to. The anger made me feel better in a way. Feeling a hand on my shoulder made me flinch.

"We love you." Mom turned my head away from the guy so that I was now looking into her eyes. She lovingly smiled at me. Before I could react, her hand came at my necklace and ripped it off.

Then all the anger was gone. Just as simply as it had appeared, it was gone. I fell into her arms sobbing and tiered. I felt so weak, crying felt impossible. Everything became distant and dark. Soon I wasn't even in my mother's arms.

* * *

Trix

"How did that little kid do all that!?" Icy yelled frustrated.

"Woah, she is almost as tough as her sisters." Darcy still had wide eyes.

"We still have to keep up with those annoying fairies though or they'll stop us." Stormy said.

"Your right, so for now, as long as she stays out of our way we won't hurt her. We have to stop those stupid fairies." Icy smirked.

* * *

Wizards

"Well done, Duman. I didn't know you were so talented in turning into that boy." A man with red hair complimented with a devilish smile.

"Nothing to it. Just like faking my death when those fairies thought they got rid of me." Duman crossed his arms in pride.

"You think the masters will be pleased?" A blonde haired man asked.

"Gantlos, we did what they told us. Now we just need to obtain the power." The red haired man said. "All that dark magic." He shivered with pleasure.

"Then we can have the power of every single fairy, right Ogron?" The pink haired man deviously smiled at the red haired man.

"Right, Anagan. I think this new alliance was worth the time." His lips curled into an evil grin. "If I had known about this kid sooner, this would have already been over with."

"No one is perfect." Gantlos shrugged.

"We better get back and figure out a way to free them." Anagan suggested.

"Right, can't have them waiting too long." With that, they left their hiding spot and headed on another mission.

* * *

CH 14 Next :D


	15. Chapter 14

What's up readers!? Thank you all who have favorite and followed it means the world. And thank you to all who review! Anyways this chapter is special! winxclubcharlie shared an idea with me to put into the story, so I wrote it and sent it back to them to make sure it was what they hoped it would be :) I cant tell you which part until the end though ;)

* * *

CH 14

Domino

I awoke to a strange snoring sound. Opening my eyes I realized I was in my room lying on my back facing the ceiling. I stirred and looked around to see what was going on. Everyone was in my room, but they were quiet. They were sleeping. Now there were bunk beds in my room. The winx were sleeping on them. Even the guys were here sleeping on the floor. Mom and Dad were sitting in a large chair together sleeping while Mom held my hand that I just now realized.

I heard the snoring again and looked over at the winx. A smirk crossed my face.

"Stella, can you please be quiet, some of us are trying to sleep." I said with a wry smile.

Everyone jumped out of theirs beds and ran over to me wrapping me up in their arms.

"Well soooorry, I'm just trying to get my beauty sleep." She said causing everyone to laugh.

"We were so worried." My mom said kissing me on the cheek.

"How did you transform into a fairy?" Riven suddenly asked. I watched as everyone glared at him. After they noticed my confused expression they decided to elaborate.

"You wore a long black sparkly dress. Well, it was long in the back and short in the front and you had wings." Stella exclaimed.

"They kind of looked like professor Avalon's wings." Tecna showed me a picture of professor Avalon and his wings. "Except yours were black."

So I looked evil basically. That's not good. Now being a thief didn't sound all that bad.

"Did you know you changed?" Daphne asked.

"I remember feeling angry, but I don't remember changing into that." I sighed. My hand went up to grab my necklace but it was gone.

"We had to take that off for a bit." Mom grabbed my hand and led it away from my neck.

"Why?" Curiously, I asked them.

"There was dark magic in it. It must have been what finally brought out the dark magic in you." Daphne explained. "I need to look into it more."

"Kyle gave it back to me when he found it though."

"No I didn't." Kyle sighed annoyingly. "I didn't even know you lost it."

Now I was completely confused. "Yes you did and you apologized."

"When have you ever known me to apologize?!" He snapped.

"Someone must have used a spell to change their appearance to trick you." Daphne said in realization.

"Well, you did a really good job controlling it. From my calculations you should have destroyed everything, but you stopped." Tecna said scanning me again.

"What stopped you?" Flora asked.

"Bloom," I said simply. "Once I realized she was ok, I felt better. Mom helped too." Mom and Dad both smiled at me.

"Well, I thought we got rid of that guy and now he has powers?" Aisha placed her hands on her hips. "Sounds like the trix to me."

"Where is he now?" I fearfully asked.

"This time you have nothing to worry about. I took care of that. He is locked up in the omega dimension. Apparently his name is Bone." Dad said rubbing my arm lovingly.

"Oh,"

"What I think is really cool is that you were willing to surrender just to save that kid!" Stella exclaimed.

"Yeah, that was pretty brave of you." Musa grinned at me.

"You were amazing!" Aisha high fived me.

"Yeah it's all over the magic dimension how you sacrificed yourself for a kid." Tecna excitedly said.

"Thanks everyone, but I am sorry about what you had to find out about me." My head hung sadly.

"You mean the thief? You never hurt anyone and you never stole anything valuable only food. Sounds more like surviving to me." Aisha said.

"Yeah, plus we have been through much worst than that. I mean look at us?" Stella said while wrapping her arms around Aisha and Musa.

"What do you mean?" I looked between them curiously.

"Let's see." Daphne put her finger to her chin with a smirk.

"Darkar came after us, Ancestral Witches twice, Valtor came after us, had a run in with Nebula when she wasn't exactly the best of fairies." Bloom trailed off.

"Aisha's cousin practically took over the whole infinite ocean." Musa laughed thinking back on what happened.

"By the way, sorry about that Daphne." Aisha sincerely said.

"Why are you sorry to specifically Daphne?" Oh my gosh so much is going on.

"My cousin kind of kept Daphne as a prisoner." She explained.

"Remember that crazy lady who tried to marry Stella's Dad." Bloom started to laugh along with everyone else. "Stella was ready to kick butt."

"She wasn't really his type." She said simply with her arms crossed.

"Woah woah woah!" I held up my hands to stop everything. "This happens…all the time!?"

"Don't forget about those freaky wizards." Riven pointed out.

"They were probably my least favorite." Aisha sighed and everyone became quiet.

"What happened with them?" Kyle asked.

"Let's just say you don't need to hear that story." Sky sighed.

"Most of them go after Bloom because she has the Dragon Flame. Everyone wants that." Tecna said.

"Yeah like when Darkar made Bloom into Dark Bloom." Sky put his arm around Bloom.

"But you guys saved me." She smiled at them all.

"And the fact that she actually came up with this club. Always stopping the bad guys." Tecna added.

"Wait, so Bloom came up with the Winx and bad guys always come after you and your families and you always have to defeat them saving the universe but somehow more come after you?" I summed up what I knew in a very unorganized sentence.

They all nodded at me with smirks.

Hmmm, and I thought living on the streets was tough. These people go through crazy all the time and now I'm part of it.

"Wow, I knew you were trouble Bree, but this is just crazy." Kyle smirked at me. The edge of my lips curled up. He stayed and he is ok.

"Better get used to it." Sky ruffled his hair playfully.

They told me about them and they were still unaware what I went through. They were so open with me and here I am hiding my past like a horrible secret. They went through a lot worst and still are. I started to get really sad.

"What's wrong?" Bloom asked sitting on the bed next to me.

"I'm sorry I ruined everything for you Daphne." Tears began to escape my eyes.

"You have nothing to be sorry about." Climbing over me she wrapped her arms around and hugged me. "It wasn't your fault those people showed up. We did finish the party though. Mom stayed with you here so there weren't any questions."

"I mean about me attacking the guy." A tear trickled down my cheek.

"Darling, you need to tell us about your past. You know ours now we need to know about you." Mom said caressing my cheek.

I looked over at Mom uneasily. Then I looked at my sisters and everyone else. Finally I agreed to explain. "Well, I was found on the steps of the orphanage. No one knew where I came from. I lived there for two years and was adopted. They gave me away when I was 5 because I accidentally broke a vase." I noticed a tear escape from Mom's eye, but I continued.

"I was there until I was ten. Then I met this boy. He promised that no matter what we would always be a family. We would never give up on each other. So, I ran off with him living on the streets. I only stole what others stole, but I would never hurt anyone. Kyle and I stayed together for two years and then here we are." I finally finished.

They were all quiet for a long time taking in everything I had said. The silence was nerve wrecking as I waited for their response. Daphne wiped away a tear and looked at me sadly.

"I am so sorry I failed to save you." She grabbed my hand and held it.

"Don't be. Honestly, I wouldn't change a thing." I smiled at her. They all hugged me for the longest time.

"Is it ok if I just have a minute with Kyle now?" Wiping the tears away from my face I looked over at Kyle who sincerely smiled.

"Ok, we will be down at breakfast when you're ready." Mom lovingly smiled at me and left with my Dad and everyone else.

"I'm proud of you." Dad said as he exited out.

"Hey," Patting the spot next to me he came over and sat down.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Better. A little freaked out. Did I look that bad?" I asked looking up at him.

"Are you kidding? You were wicked!" He exclaimed. "See how I put that together."

"Oh yeah, your clever." Rolling my eyes I smirked at him.

"Your wings weren't normal though. They had feathers." He said curiously.

"That's weird. Kinda like crow's wings?" I suspiciously asked.

"Well, yours looked pretty though and I'm not just saying that."

"Oh glad your not just saying that. I hope I never end up looking like that again." I sighed.

"Any time, but I need to show you something." He pulled out his sword and activated it but instead of see through it looked like actual metal like my father's.

"How did that happen? I thought it broke when you jumped in front of the guy." Curiously I examined it and held it in my hands.

"Everyone thinks it broke. I haven't shown anyone what it looks like. Only I can activate it now."

The grip handle was pure white stone even though it was so light to hold. Then the guard came up like seraph wings that were pure gold. The blade was perfectly smooth finally ending into a sharp point. The handle was so delicately designed with waves at the bottom then flames then vines and then air symbols.

"Those are the powers I'm supposed to have." I said astonished.

"Yeah, and look what else." Standing up he held his blade in front of him.

"Fire!" His blade was surrounded by flames.

"Water!" The blade turned blue and started to drip water.

"I don't know how powerful it is and I'm afraid to try." He admitted with a smile.

"We need to figure out what's going on with us."

"How?" He sat back down and looked at me quizzically.

"Research of course." I winked at him.

* * *

Winxclubcharlie suggested that all the winx and everyone shared their past experiences with Briana which was the conversation you saw about them talking about who they have run into and stuff. :) thank you winxclubcharlie for sharing that for me to use to share with everyone else :)

CH 15 next


	16. Chapter 15

Thanks again for the support! Hope you are enjoying the story :)

* * *

CH 15

"Daphne, when will you be done with my necklace?" I asked. Not having my necklace felt weird. After all it was the only thing I've had my whole life. It was like that special stuffed animal you couldn't sleep without, only mine was a necklace.

"I'm still doing tests on it. It will also be better if you refrain from transforming until I figure out what's going on." She informed. "Why do you want it back so badly?" She smiled.

"I just want it back. By the way, where are you all headed off too?" Changing the subject, I looked at everyone gathering around in the Alfea courtyard. Mom and Dad had brought me to Alfea to talk to Daphne about my necklace, but we found out she was doing something else today.

"Going to the Library of Alexandria." She said. With that I ran over to my parents.

"Please, can I go with them? I feel fine now." I pleaded.

"I don't think it's a good idea." Dad said.

"Please! It's not every day a kid begs to go to the Library and you're going to pass this up?" My hands were together and my eyes were wide and sad looking.

"I said no, and that's final." Dad was stern.

"Why don't you let me do anything?" I threw my arms in the air and stomped off towards Daphne and Bloom.

"What's up?" Bloom asked.

"I don't get it." My arms crossed over my chest.

"Get what little sister?" Daphne curiously asked.

"Why do they let you two do everything and hold me back?"

"Well, I'm actually old enough to take care of myself." Daphne smiled at me. I stared at Bloom.

"Well," Her silence was irritating. "What's your excuse? I mean they gave you a horse for crying out loud!"

"Well, I was raised by Mike and Vanessa. They really didn't need to do anything with me. Peg was just them feeling bad and trying to make up for lost time." Bloom explained.

"This doesn't help me." I narrowed my eyes between them.

"I was raised by Mom and Dad and I'm grown up basically, Bloom was raised by parents and is grown up. You still need the guidance and protection of parents and that's what they're doing. They are being your parents. Of course they're going to hold you back." Daphne's hand touched my shoulder as she lovingly smiled at me.

"This is still unfair." Childishly, I crossed my arms and pouted.

"Is it really that big of a deal?" Bloom laughed.

"YES!" My irritability was overwhelming.

The fact that my sisters got to go on a world trip was a big deal. I wanted to go and they wouldn't let me. Daphne was even taking three freshmen, which also irked me. My capability for taking care of myself was just as high as theirs, maybe even higher. After all I was the one who lived on the streets.

I stomped back over to my parents, both sternly staring at me. Their glares were nothing out of the ordinary, but I was determined to go on this trip. "Can I please, go with them?" I begged again. "It will be a learning experience for me."

"I said no." Dad's finger pointed at me.

"Please,"

"No"

I paused for a moment letting Dad relax and giving him the sense he won.

"Please!" My Dad's hand went right to his forehead as he dramatically sighed.

"Ask your sisters." Mom finally sighed.

"Seriously?" Honestly I wasn't expecting a yes.

"I'm not repeating." She smirked.

"They said yes." My answer was quick.

"You didn't ask." Mom grinned.

"Ugh," Feeling defeated I ran over to Bloom and Daphne. "Can I come with you guys?"

"That would be so much fun!" Bloom exclaimed. All I had to do was look back at my parents with a smirk and they laughed then waved goodbye.

"Call us when you get there." Mom waved.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Aisha gleefully said.

"It's not every day you get to go on a vacation to Egypt." Stella smiled.

"It's a mission Stella not a vacation." Tecna said in her matter of fact voice.

"Details, details, the important thing is that we stay cool and you know me I've come prepared." With a waved of her hand, Stella changed the winx clothes.

Daphne kept her regular clothes on and I snapped my fingers putting me in a short skirt and white top. It felt a lot cooler until Stella blasted us with her fan. Then wind came from a ship landing.

"It's the guys!" Stella said happily. The ship landed and sure enough it was the guys.

"Sky!" Bloom ran over to Sky. "Come on Flora, Helia is with them too." All the girls ran to hug and greet their guys.

"We couldn't let you go without saying goodbye." Sky grinned at Bloom causing her to blush.

I stood with Daphne happily out of the way. Don't get me wrong I love them all to death, but there is a limit on the gross factor. Though, I couldn't help but watch Roy and Nex fight over Aisha. In a way I felt bad for Nex, he tries but he is still a jerk sometimes.

Joining Nex over by the ship he merely sneered at me.

"What's up?" He grumpily said.

"You like Aisha." I teased moving my eyebrows up and down.

"Yeah- well, what's it to you?" He crossed his arms and watched Roy and Aisha talk.

"Nothing, honestly I could care less, but I can tell you try. You just need to be a little nicer." I explained. It was from the heart too.

"Hey Briana, are you ready?" Aisha waved over at me. I looked up at Nex who was nervously smiling at her.

"Yeah!" I called back at her, and then I turned my attention back to Nex. "Try nice." After that I ran off towards Daphne.

"Hey Daphne, you girls just about ready to go?" Thoren approached us.

"Just waiting on them." Daphne pointed to three freshmen girls running towards us.

"Wait!" Little voices called to us.

"Don't forget us." Amore called.

"It's the pixies." Stella said.

"Well good luck." Sky waved at us. "Oh and Bree, Kyle is fine."

That made me feel a lot better than you think. Kyle was fine. He had been sick since the accident during Daphne's crowning and I was a little worried. His head had been hurting, probably from being thrown into the wall, and he had been dizzy too.

"Bye guys." Bloom said a farewell to them.

We all stood together and Daphne used a spell causing us all to teleport to Egypt. We landed in the sand. Now I wish I wore sandals. With a snap of my fingers my sandals appeared.

"We made it, AlexandriaEgypt." Daphne announced.

I didn't imagine it to be this hot. Then again it was a desert. I really need to think about these things first. Now I can look for a book on whatever I am and something about Kyle's sword too.

* * *

CH 16 Next!


	17. Sorry not a chapter

Hey everyone! I'm on vacation and I didn't even know publishing was possible from my iPhone! How awesome is that! Anyways Kyle made Briana get an Instagram account though she didn't want too but who can say no to him. It's princesses_of_domino feel free to follow or check it out :)


	18. Chapter 16

Hey! So I'm really sick *cough* but a promise is a promise :) and I promised if someone could help me then I would update 4 or 5 times in one day. so here you go. :)

* * *

CH 16

"History tells us that the Library was destroyed in a fire many centuries ago, but in actuality, the library is hidden. Only the fairy godmother and a few others know of its location." Daphne informed us, but I wondered off with the pixies.

"Woah," The little pixies had such cute voices. We wondered around and stopped.

"So cute." A women started taking pictures of us.

"Can they see you?" I asked the pixies. They shrugged.

"Say cheese." The woman flashed some more pictures at us and we all started doing poses.

"Can humans see us?" Lockette asked Bloom while Chatta and I kept doing poses.

"I think so ever since magic came back to earth."

Looking around I saw the winx spread out to investigate. Those three freshmen just stood there. Something seemed off about them, but I wasn't going to let that ruin my time here.

We all looked for something that would lead us to the Library. It was amazing here even though almost everywhere you looked was sand. There was just something about being in Egypt that made it worth it.

"Woah, look at this." I pointed to a little lizard with really big eyes.

"Cool, hey little guy." Chatta greeted him. The other pixies joined us and the lizard.

"How do you know it's a boy?" Lockette asked. Chatta and I both exchanged looks then shrugged at Lockette.

"We don't." I said simply with a smile. We weren't going to check. That's rude to someone's personal space even if it was a lizard.

"Come on!" Daphne waved at us to follow them.

The pixies and I caught up hanging in the back. It was a long and hot walk until Stella finally sat down. Right on cue.

"So, have you seen anything different?" Lockette asked me.

"Well I think I saw less sand over there." I innocently teased.

"My feet hurt." Chatta complained.

"But your flying." I smirked at her and pointed at her wings.

"Just watching you walk makes mine hurt." We laughed at Chatta.

"Briana, come on." Daphne called at me.

Running over to her I stopped and noticed the winx getting in hot air balloons. Let me just say, I don't like hot air balloons. It's not like our lives depend on a few robes and a balloon to keep us from falling to our dooms.

"In those?" Nervously I pointed at the balloons.

"Yes, you ride with me and the pixies." Grabbing my hand Daphne led me over.

"How about I stay on the ground." I suggested as she climbed in.

"Come on, your with us." Amore said motioning me in.

With a heavy and nervous sigh I finally got in. The movement of the balloon made me stiffen. Then I realized I was already crouched in the corner holding onto Daphne's leg. Yeah, I was scared and holding to my sister's leg, what are you going to do about it. I was the youngest so it's not like any of the other girls could judge me.

"Bree, you'll be fine." Daphne laughed at me. I felt the balloons take off and soon we were in the air. Well, at least I think we were. I was still sitting on the bottom of the basket.

"Briana, check this out!" Aisha yelled over at me.

"I'm good thanks!" I waved my hand high enough so they could see it peaking out of the basket while keeping my other arm wrapped around Daphne.

"This is so cool." Tecna said. Their voices were very distinct.

"You don't need to be scared." Lockette floated in front of me.

"Yeah, we'll catch you if you fall." Chatta winked.

"Oh great, I feel sooooo much better." My sarcasm was directed to Chatta. She grinned.

"You need to see this." Daphne released my grip from her leg and pulled me up. I saw a flash and shot a glare over at Bloom.

"You look so cute in that picture." She laughed at me.

"Just remember this when your sleeping at night. I was a thief and know how to slip in and out of places unseen and unheard." A sly grin made her poof the camera away. That's what I thought.

'Don't look down. Don't look down' I kept telling myself.

"Hey you guys, look down bellow! What a beautiful view!" Musa exclaimed. Great.

"Look down there." Daphne pointed somewhere but I refused to look. "You won't fall." She laughed.

"HEY!" Chatta jumped in front of me causing me to look down at her and then she slipped away. At the sight of the ground so far away made me fall back down into my corner.

"Find a happy place. Find a happy place." My arms were tightly wrapped around Daphne's legs again. I couldn't tell if they were pale from the lack of blood circulation or if she just needed a tan.

"According to my studies the library was among very lush palms and wonderful gardens." Honestly I could care less about what Daphne was talking about.

"But all I see are rocks and sand." Lockette sighed.

"Lots of sand." Amore whined.

Distinct form their voices I heard wind. Not normal winds more like a…

"Winx look out!" Aisha yelled. I peaked over the backset and saw a sand tornado. Yeah, that's what I heard. Rolling my eyes, I slipped back down to hold onto Daphne's legs. Something like this would happen.

The balloons got carried by the storm and I gripped Daphne's leg even tighter. Even if she lost circulation I wasn't going to let go. I tried to look out again and saw Bloom use a spell that saved her basket and Musa's basket.

Yeah, ummm, we're still down here.

"We have to do something!" Daphne yelled.

"I am open to any ideas!" I fearfully yelled back. Using my powers completely slipped my mind. I was too worried about falling to think about it.

"I'll take care of it!" Cherie yelled. Soon the basket was floating normally again and the storm was gone.

"I LOVE YOU CHERIE!" I pulled her into a hug and ignored the laughter around me.

"That's why they call me the weather pixie." She proudly said with her hands on her hips.

Once that was over with I checked back behind us to see the three freshmen. There was something about them and I was starting to hate them more and more. I hate just hating someone for no reason. Maybe I can overlook it.

"Hey everyone, is everyone ok?!" Bloom called to us. Oh so now she cares.

"Yes, thank goodness you're here Bloom." One of the girls said. I don't care how much you like Bloom, you never sound that pitiful. I stared at the freshmen. Yup, I really hated them. Maybe it was all that dark magic now in me.

Finally the balloons landed. Without another word I jumped out kissing the ground.

"LAND!" I cried happily. Everyone once again laughed but I could care less. "Now don't you ever leave my side again!" I laid down stretching my arms across the dry barren ground.

We walked through for what seemed to be forever.

"Stella can you carry me." I teased.

"You need to carry me! Ugh my feet are killing me." She whined. I continued to walk on up with Bloom.

"Here," We all came to a stop and Flora used her magic to make a boulder explode revealing a tunnel.

I hate tunnels, I hate dark tunnels, and I hate creepy tunnels in Egypt. Does anyone remember the Mummy movie? Well this is what's going through my mind.

The pixies hung around me and I was glad. It was nice having them as company. Suddenly I heard a shriek. It was Stella, no questions about it, but then a door opened revealing another room.

"Well done Stella you found the entrance!" Daphne praised. Was I the only one that realized that that was totally by accident? "This is it, the lost Library of Alexandria."

I have to admit it was beautiful though. There was so much detail into one little room that led to thousands of books. I examined every little inch concentrating on anything creepy. So far all I could find was spiders. Seems like a safe creepy old ancient tunnel to me.

Without realizing everyone searching for the books I was left with the freshmen and pixies in the center. I kept starring at the freshmen. Did I mention I didn't like them? Then I heard some screams.

"Mummies!"

The winx came running towards me followed behind…

"Mummies! You found mummies?!" I exclaimed totally scared to death.

"More like they found us." Stella said fearfully.

"Winx, transform!" Bloom ordered and they all did.

While they were transforming I was stuck with all the mummies looking at me. I sent a fire ball at one of them and he fell backwards. Then I ran to the palm tree and climbed up. I tried to transform but, go figure, it didn't happen.

"Bree, are you ok?" Daphne asked in her Nymph form.

"Oh you know, just sitting on a tree while mummies attack. So yeah, fine." I smirked.

"Pixies you got this?" Musa asked drawing my attention to the pixies.

"Everything is under control, Musa." The pixie picked up a mummy and twirled him around slamming him into the wall.

I saw some more mummies and waved my hand sending a strong wind towards them knocking them up against the wall.

"Nice move Bree." Aisha complimented from the side. Then I looked down at the freshmen just standing there like idiots.

"I call upon the element of fire. Flame spiral." Daphne sent the mummy flying away from the freshmen. "You guys get out of here it's too dangerous." Oh, but leave your sister in a tree. So much love.

Then Tecna puts them in a safe room thing. Wow, this stinks. Stuck in a tree. More mummies were showing up and I felt my tree shake. Looking down I saw a mummy climbing up it.

"Sorry, this tree is already occupied." Vines came up from the ground and pulled the mummy back down. Then I felt my phone buzzing.

"Uh oh," I sighed.

"Hanging in there?" Bloom asked.

"Uh mommy is calling." I nervously smiled and showed Bloom my phone.

"Daphne!" Bloom called. The winx kept holding back the mummies.

"What's wrong?" Daphne blasted another mummy to the side. "I can't get rid of these mummies."

"Well can you get rid of ours?" I handed Daphne the phone that was still ringing.

"Oh," She sighed. Bloom and I both nodded. "Hi mom." She nervously smiled.

"Briana was supposed to call us when she got there." I heard mom say.

"Well, uh, talk to Bloom." Then she quickly handed the phone to Bloom. Bloom glared at Daphne.

"Hey," She sheepishly smiled. "Bree turn around!"

I quickly tuned around to see a mummy on my tree. What is it about personal space these guys don't understand? I used the fire spiral I saw Daphne use and it knocked the mummy of the tree.

"What's going on?" Mom asked Bloom.

"Uh," Bloom threw the phone at me.

"Hey Mom,"

"You were supposed to have called us." Her voice was stern.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I just forgot." My tree jerked and I felt it being pulled down. Looking over the edge I saw three mummies. Now my tree was being bent downwards. Vines wrapped around their feet. "HAHA TAKE THAT MUMMY!"

"Excuse me?" Mom said offensively. Oh great.

"Not you mommy, it's…' I noticed the single grip of the mummy still holding my tree as it was being bent down like a sling shot. I thought about this. "Oh great," The mummy let go and sent me flying through the air. I quickly hung up the phone.

"Morphix cushion!" I landed on Aisha's cushion and climbed down running over to the circle the winx created to protect the worthless freshmen.

"Here," Tecna put me in the room with the freshmen. They just stared at me and I stared right back at them.

"What are you looking at?" I snapped with my arms crossed. The one with orange hair looked like she was going to attack me until her friends gave her a look. "So are you ok?" I tried to be nice.

"Oh yeah, your sisters are so nice." The one with blue hair complimented.

"You can drop the act." They stared at me unsure of what to say. "They don't care if you compliment them or not." They took a deep breath as if I caught them off guard. I was young not dumb.

"Hey everyone!" One of the pixies yelled. I turned around watching everyone untie the mummies turning them into dust. I'm not going to lie, dead mummy dust is gross. In no time flat the mummies were just piles of bandages.

"Nice job everyone."

"So does Mom know what was going on?" Daphne asked.

"I hung up." I handed the phone back to her. "Your turn to call."

"I always call." Daphne sighed while I smirked at her. She called Mom's number and she picked up.

"Where is Briana?" From the tone of her voice I can be one hundred percent sure I was dead. Daphne practically threw the phone at me and everyone watched. "What just happened?"

"Well, we are in Egypt." I casually smiled. Her stern face remained. "I was learning about mummies and everyone was acting out what to do if I ran into one." Please believe me. For the record lying is bad. Never lie!

"Alright then." She stared at me for a long time studying my features. "I'll call later." With that she hung up. I could finally breathe again.

"Alright winx we need to keep looking for the fairy godmother's diary." Tecna got us all back on track.

"You mean the needle in a hay stack?" Musa teased.

I started to wonder off again. After that mummy attack nothing could scare me worst than that. Through some of the other arches leading to books I found books on everything. My particular reason for coming was to see if I could find a book on fairies like me. The shelves were dusty and dark making it hard to tell the books apart.

The silence wasn't bad either. Everything was quite almost like no one was here…

Turning around I hoped to see the winx and everyone but they were all gone. "Just my luck." I sighed at the empty room.

* * *

CH 17 next.

Has the story still been good and fun for everyone? I feel like I'm going down hill, but I'm really trying.


	19. Chapter 17

Hope the story is still good.

* * *

CH 17

It wasn't too bad being down here alone. More than likely they would come back. I just hope it will be soon. Knowing the way out reassured me that I would be fine, plus the mummies were already taken care of so that also helped. There really couldn't be anything else in Egypt to attack people.

Now to get back on track, searching for a book about what I am. The Library was huge and finding anything you actually wanted was a needle in a hay stack like Musa said, but I feel if you know what you want to find and which section to look in, how hard could it possibly be? So many books, no wonder Daphne likes this place so much.

'How are you feeling?' I finally texted Kyle. All this excitement distracted me when really he should have been my number one concern.

'Better, thanks :)' he replied.

'I'm at the Library of Alexandria,'

'Cool, looking for something that can help us?'

'Yup, maybe when you feel up to it you can check the Eraklyon library.' I suggested.

'Sure thing, watch out for mummies ;)' he tried to tease.

'Don't worry, already took care of them. They weren't that tough ;)'

'…ok…:/' He has no idea what I've been through.

Setting my attention back to the books, I found the section of magical beings. Watch the one thing I'm looking for not be there. Probably won't be. When has my life ever been that simple as walking into an ancient library and finding a book you don't have to check out? The least my life could throw at me is a hint. And then it hit me. Literally.

"Owe," I whined and rubbed my head. On the floor was a book. "You know, some people would pick up a book that suddenly fell on their head and was exactly what they were looking for." I said out loud. "But I'm not some people."

I backed up away from the book and looked up. No one seemed to be anywhere and I seemed to be completely alone. I've seen too many movies about these things. It's usually a trap or something horrible in it. Either way it was what I was looking for.

Cautiously I approached the book but remained at an acceptable distance. Extending my hand I used a vine that wrapped around the book then reached out to me. I took the book proudly in my hands.

"A pleasure doing business with you library." I teased and examined the book. It was so dusty that if someone had touched it, it would have left fingerprints, but there were no signs of anything that touched it. A smooth coat of dust rested on the book until I blew it off.

"Journal of The Guardians," I read out loud. "Miss Faragonda said something about guardians."

Gently I opened the book and found the first page. Chapter 1 The Legend Begins…

'**The Legendary Guardian started out as a child. Her home had been destroyed by witches and wizards searching for the holder of the Dragon Flame. Dark magic surrounded her, but she felt no hate or evil. She traveled alone defenseless and weak learning the magic of both witches and fairies from a distance. **

**One Day she was traveling in the woods and found a boy with only but his father's sword. His home had been destroyed by dark magic as well. Finally they decided to fight and protect others from this loss. They hid in the woods training together. He was a very talented swordsman and taught the girl many skills for protection. She learned quickly and soon they protected villages from attacks. They protected those unable to protect themselves. **

**One day they found a fairy lying in a bush, hurt and weak. They tended to her wounds and protected her until she was strong enough on her own. The fairy recognized these children for it was their villages she hid in. The children also recognized the fairy, but didn't feel anger or revenge. They knew she was the guardian of the Dragon Flame. **

**"****It is because of me your families are gone, your homes destroyed, yet you tend to my injuries, why?" The fairy asked. **

**"****Because it is not your fault. Without light there is no darkness and without darkness, you will never see the light." The girl explained. "However, the balance is broken." **

**"****You are very wise for a child." The fairy complimented. "And you, boy, are very brave to protect her. I will bestow a gift, for which better to control the balance than the one who can see the truth, but only with true sacrifice will your true forms appear." The fairy bestowed upon them the balance.**

**Many years later during one of their battles protecting a town, the boy was hurt. He fell to his knees in front of an opponent who laughed in his face. His opponent told him to fall and surrender but he refused too "I will not fall to evil" he said. As the man swung up his sword the girl jumped in front shielding her friend from sudden death. The sword stopped at the impact but not in the way the man intended it too. A bright light was emanating from the girl as she blocked the sword with her power. The Boy's Sword was now magical and could use the elements to protect her.**

**She wore white and had wings that where about the size of a fairies but looked like a seraph's. Her eyes glowed brightly and she could control the elements along with every other power. She tied him up in vines, surrounded him with fire, and then placed him in the ocean never to bee seen again.****Throughout the entire magic dimension she was known as The Guardian sworn to protect those from harm and from those seeking power. The Boy, Girl, and Fairy of the Dragon Flame became friends while they protected the magic dimension. **

**In a Final battle protecting the Dragon Flame, She was cursed by dark magic. Her body was tempted to evil no matter how hard she fought. As she continued to fight the dark witches and wizards, she slowly felt herself drifting away. The boy saw what was happening to his friend. Finally she called out for him to save her from evil. They charged at the wizard who controlled everyone and fell.**

**The Fairy of the Dragon Flame mourned over her friends. Though, she knew her friends were cursed, she could not find the courage to destroy their power. Instead, she placed an enchantment on them. Their powers would find a new life just like the dragon flame did, and that life will carry out the duty of keeping the balance and protecting the fairy of the Dragon Flame so that they would all be together again.**

**Throughout time the girl was known as the Amalgamate fairy, since both dark and light was part of one body and all the powers was united**.** ' **

"Who in their right mind just walks off with a boy like that?" That was the first question in my mind. "Then again I ran off with Kyle. Life has a way with irony." I sighed and saw the next chapter. Chapter 2 Seconds… 'Clever' I smirked.

Wanting to read more I was about to start chapter 2. Then the library shook and rubble and dust began to fall. Using magic I caused the book to shriek and I placed it in my pocket making sure it was secured. Then I jumped out of the way of ruble falling down on me.

"Briana!" I heard Bloom calling for me.

"In here!"

"Oh good! I have to go find the diary. Be careful and get out of here. The girls are at the exit." She informed and flew off before I could say anything.

I followed her orders and ran out the exit. There was a tail flicking around, form something. I concentrated. Now was a perfect chance to use my powers. Concentrating I used the wind and flew up happily finding the winx and Daphne. Then no so happily seeing the freshmen. I really hope I can find a reason for hating them because this is bothering me.

"Glad you could join us." Musa teased.

"Is that a sphinx?" Utterly stunned I stared at the sphinx. It was playing with the freshmen. I was starting to like this sphinx.

"Hey no, enough of that." The girl said to the sphinx. HEHEHE I like that ancient cat.

"Keep your hands off them!" Daphne threatened. "I call upon the element of earth, dance of leaves!" She made the sphinx let go and I disappointedly looked at it.

"Technically he has paws." I reflected.

"Well, technically," Tecna smiled at me.

We started flying towards some ruins. Aisha had to help me because I had never flown this long before. I was still getting used to my powers. Finally we stopped at the ruins and the people started running around.

"They look like confused rats." I commented as we watched the people run around chaotically. Aisha placed me on top of the giant pillar. "Pixies looks lie it's up to you."

Amore used a spell and everyone ran in the correct direction.

"Way to go Amore!" I cheered making her blush.

The winx chased the sphinx through the ruins as the people retreated. Then Pif made the sphinx fall asleep. I must say what these pixies don't make up in size they make up for in power.

"Oh no he's awake." Flora exclaimed.

"Girls you have to use the convergence." Daphne ordered.

"Great idea Daphne." Aisha said.

"There is nothing you can do unless…" The sphinx started talking. I hope I'm not going crazy. That would be bad. "You can solve my riddle.

"I LOVE RIDDLES!" I exclaimed. It's true I do love riddles. All the girls and pixies stared at me as I sat on the pillar. The sphinx approached me.

"That's it? That's all we have to do to avoid being chased by an ancient cat?" Stella confusingly asked.

"It's not that simple, if we get it wrong then…" Daphne paused.

"Then what?" Tecna asked.

"Listen to my questions and listen well, you only have three tries." The sphinx said.

"I'm ready!" I raised my hand. It's not every day you get to answer a riddle from a sphinx. The winx exchanged nervous looks between each other.

"There are many books in the lost library of Alexandria, how many letters are there in those books." He finally asked the question. They winx were so confused.

"I know!" I exclaimed.

"Not now Bree." Daphne sternly ordered.

"But I know the answer." I whined from my pillar.

"That's nearly impossible." Daphne sighed.

"There are…" Chatta came up with the most confusing impossible number there could ever have been. My eyes were wide at her.

"You have but only two tries." The sphinx said. I slapped my forehead with my hand. My feet dangled over the edge from the pillar. This wasn't so bad if they would get the answer. Then Tecna came up with some observed number.

"Chatta," I called Chatta over. "I know the answer." I whispered the answer in her ear. This way if it was wrong it won't be my fault.

"Only one try left."

"Maybe now is not the best time for more guessing." Musa scolded.

"The answer is ten!" Chatta yelled. That's my pixie. Well, you get what I mean. I grinned as everyone though she was wrong.

"No you couldn't have you solved the riddle. NOOOOO!" The sphinx vanished and I assume it went back to where it came from.

"Yeah Chatta!" She flew over to me and we high fived. Everyone praised Chatta and celebrated. "Great, now where is Bloom?" I asked.

"Sounds like a celebration." Bloom popped up.

"I kind of liked that sphinx." Teasingly I pouted thinking back on how it treated those freshmen.

"Bloom, thank goodness your back." Daphne flew over to her happily.

"Hey Bloom," With my feet still dangling over the edge I waved at her with a big grin.

"Uh, what's up?" She laughed.

"Just handing around." I grinned.

"We defeated the sphinx Bloom, al thanks to Chatta." Flora said happily. "You should have seen her."

"You could say I have a way with words." Alright let's not get to full of ourselves.

"Well then our mission was a success. I got the diary." Bloom held up the diary. I thought back and patted my pocket. Yup, still had my book.

Daphne flew back over to those freshmen and let them out of the bubble. Then she flew over to me and took my hand in hers. We flew back to the air balloons. Once we arrived I hoped in the balloon I shared with Daphne and the pixies and sat down in the corner.

'Hey I found a cool book for us.' I sent Kyle a text.

'Ugh, reading' He sent back.

'Get over it. Have you found anything in Eraklyon?'

'This place is huge. I honestly think I'm lost.'

'Lost in your own home, only you can do that. ;)' I replied. Leave it to Kyle to do something so dumb you wouldn't think it possible.

'I like to be unique ;)'

"What are you doing?" Daphne asked as she got in the balloon.

"Awe, it's Kyle." Amore was floating over my shoulder.

"Hey," I snapped sticking my tongue out at her teasingly.

"So we found out the fairy godmother's name is Eldora and we are going to go everywhere she went." Daphne explained.

"Cool," I sighed knowing we would be traveling in these balloons.

The balloons began to lift up into the air and I scooted over next to Daphne so if I needed to I could hold onto her leg. It really wasn't that bad sitting there, but I was very curious about the book I found, though I didn't want everyone to know about it. If this book had something bad in it, then I wanted to read it first.

"So Daphne, where are we going?" I asked.

"China,"

* * *

CH 18 next


	20. Chapter 18

Hope the story still good. Pleases excuse grammar errors. I'm too sick to check. I know 'lazy' my bad. I feel like my brain is melting.

* * *

CH 18

"Pixies settle down. That's enough."

I woke up to Daphne scolding the pixies. Then the basket started to sway back and forth. This has to be a nightmare.

"Chatta!" I cried as I watched her swing from the rope of the balloon causing us to get off course in the wind.

"As the Nymph of Domino I call upon-" The basket jerked to the side.

"This isn't fun anymore!" Cheri cried.

"I think I'm going to throw up." My hand covered my mouth as I leaned on the basket and saw the great wall of China below us. "Too bad I don't have anything in my stomach to throw up."

"Everyone watch out!" Lockette warned the other balloons we were headed towards. We slammed right into the freshmen. I felt like they deserved it.

"I must stabilize the balloon. I call upon the element of water, protect us." Daphne put a spell around the balloon.

"Is there a spell you can use to stabilize my stomach?" I wearily grinned, still feeling motion sick. Finally our balloon settled down and the freshman were back in their basket.

"Phew, that was a close one." Flora said.

"Don't worry girls. We'll get you on the ground without a scratch!" Musa yelled at them.

"Chatta, let's play Tarzan another day." I smiled up at her. "Daphne, I'm hungry." My stomach growled catching everyone's attention.

"We'll land soon and I'm sure we can find a place to eat." She assured me, but I wanted food now. "Oh, Mom called while you were sleeping."

"Why does she keep calling? I'm with you guys." Having Mom call every so many hours was annoying.

"She is just worried." Daphne smiled at me.

"She doesn't call you or Bloom every time you take a step or breathe." Crossing my arms I leaned back and pouted. This was extremely different. I went from being free on the streets to having a protection detail all the time.

"Well, you're younger." Here we go again with the 'I'm younger' excuse.

"I lived on the streets, Daphne." I said dryly. A cold wind sent shivers down my body. We had increased our altitude. "When did we go higher?" I shivered.

Then a coat appeared on me.

"Stella, I look like a blueberry!" I cried. She snapped her fingers changing us into regular jackets. "Thanks." I gave her the thumbs up.

"Winx, I think it's time we continued our search on solid ground. There, I see a little village." Daphne pointed down. I was just glad I was going to finally touch the ground again. We landed by a restaurant. Just what the doctor ordered.

"We can ask someone in that restaurant." Daphne pointed.

"You all go we will stay here. Some of us aren't going anywhere anytime soon." Lockette glared at Chatta.

I followed the Winx inside. Once I came in everyone was sitting down at a table so I followed them. Sitting between Stella and Daphne I looked through the menu. Everything looked so good, except dumplings.

"Welcome my guest, what can I get for you today?" The waiter finally asked. I opened my mouth to answer, but Stella beat me to it.

"We'll start with a round of dumplings-"

"Wait," Awe, Daphne "Excuse me, the green dragon shrine, do you know where that is?"

"No, I've never heard of it." He shook his head. "But dumplings I can do."

"Yes, please." Stella begged.

After the waiter left I leaned over to Daphne.

"I don't like dumplings." I whispered in her ear.

"Have you tried them before?" She asked and I shook my head. "Well then how do you know you don't like them?"

"I just don't." There was no particular reason, I just didn't like them. The waiter retuned again with dumplings. Everyone dug in except me.

"Try one." Daphne encouraged, but I refused.

Stella finished eating first and suddenly just fell asleep. Then one bye one they were all falling asleep. Talk about awkward. Everyone stared at me as the Winx were sleeping.

"Uh, just really tired." I nervously waved to everyone. "Guys, you really need to wake up." Forcefully I shook Stella and Daphne. Nothing.

The freshmen got up and started to come over here. They eyed the diary around Bloom.

"Uh, what do you think your doing?" I glared at them.

"Oh, checking on them." The one with blue hair said with a devious grin. I never had the urge to learn their names. They did something.

"Stop!" The pixies came flying in. I was glad to see them.

"What do you want, pixies?" The blue haired girl asked bitterly.

"Hey, don't talk to them like that." I snapped jumping up from my chair.

"For you to tell us exactly what's going on here." Chatta ordered.

"Oh please we don't need to tell you anything. Sisters, turn those things into dust." They started attacking the pixies.

"Hey!" With a fireball in my hand I sent it directly at them. Too bad I missed. Now they were coming after me too. I got them distracted long enough for the pixies to attack. Cheri used a tornado like attack knocking the freshmen down.

"That's it! No more disguises. I'm playing for real now." They all turned into the Trix.

"HAHA! I knew there was I reason I hated you!" I cheered. It felt good knowing the truth. "Wait a second." Finally it dawned on me just how much we were in trouble. The pixies tried to wake everyone up but it was no use.

"Let's get the book and get out of here!" Icy ordered.

"Better yet, this is the perfect opportunity to get rid of the winx once and for all." They mischievously smiled. After hearing that, I put myself between the winx and Trix. All three of them started combining their magic. They shot it at us and I rose my hands up.

"WHAT?!" I opened my eyes and saw a wall of water. I was using water like Aisha. "HAHA, suckers!" I cheered as I watched my thin little water wall. My wall fell and they tried again.

"Ready sister?" Icy grinned.

"Look, it's Piff!"

Relief set in when Piff showed up. I forgot about Piff. She flew around the winx and woke them up.

"Oh good," Happily I sighed and relaxed.

"What happened?" Bloom groaned.

"Just a little after lunch snooze, right?" Stella asked.

"Um try again." I sighed and pointed up at the Trix.

"Winx, transform!" Bloom yelled.

"Come on let's destroy them!" Stormy raised her hand.

"No, not yet. Now is not the time" They turned into crows and flew away without having the winx even transform.

"That was weird." The crows flew away and I kept watching the direction they flew towards.

"We need to forget about the Trix and keep looking for the shrine of the green dragon." Daphne said to all of us.

"I just can't figure out why the trix went through all that trouble of disguising themselves as fairies." Aisha looked at the exit frustrated.

"They wanted to keep us from finding the diary." Bloom picked up the diary and held it to her chest.

"Thank you, thank you." The waiter appeared again. "And you my little warriors, you saved my restaurant." He thanked the pixies.

"Ummm, I was here too." I sighed crossing my arms.

"Yeah, she used water!" Chatta exclaimed. Everyone stared at me with wide eyes.

"I bet I could give you some pointers." Aisha winked at me.

"Tell me what can I do to return the favor?" He gratefully asked.

"Can I have something to eat other than dumplings?" My stomach growled again.

* * *

We walked up to the mountain where the last dragon tamer lived. I was happily lagging behind as I ate my eggroll. Everyone was in such a rush, but I was enjoying my eggroll. They all got to eat and take a nap, now it was my turn to be lazy. Finally I caught up to them. Daphne was already knocking on a huge door. The next thing I knew the door was being slammed in our faces.

"Daphne just got turned down." I teased.

"You said it." Musa sighed.

* * *

Trix

"We almost had it, but then you, Stormy, had to go and ruin our disguise." Icy scolded Stormy.

The three sisters argued while Selena kept to her own thoughts.

"Hey, you, little miss head in the clouds. Got anything?" Icy's bitter voice brought Selena out of her thoughts.

"Did someone mention the dragon shrine?" Selena asked as a devious grin crossed her face. "That right there is the perfect story."

* * *

"That was delicious." The last bite of my eggroll slid down my throat and I swallowed it happily. The sound of lightning caught my attention and I looked to the sky. There were dark clouds with purple lightning. I ran back over to the Winx who were still trying to figure out what to do next.

"Uh, Bloom?" I pulled on her hand.

"Not now Bree." She waved me off.

"Fine, Daphne," Daphne didn't even acknowledge me.

"AGH! LOOK!" Frustrated, I yelled at them all. Then they looked up when they hear a roar.

"DRAGONS!" Lockette screamed.

"Thank you!" I exclaimed.

"According to Chinese tradition, they are said to be friendly creatures." Daphne said.

"I think it lied to you." I said simply.

"I agree with Bree. Something tells me that tradition has changed." Stella started up at the three dragons flying towards us.

Right away everyone started to transform into their Bloomix powers. I ran.

Running away from Dragons you don't get to say that every day. Up the stairs to the green dragon shrine I stopped for a second and pulled out my phone.

"Selfie!" I laughed and made sure a dragon was in the background. Now concentration on the dragons and ran and banged on the door of the shrine. "Mister Dragon guy?"

"What?" The door opened.

"Sorry I don't know your name but I need your help." Pointing with my finger into the sky was the only explanation I needed. He stared at the green dragons for a moment. "So can you help?"

"Come with me." He ordered. Normally I would walk into a guy's home, but this wasn't the time to argue.

* * *

"THIS IS AWESOME!" The red dragon we rode on flew through the air. "I CAN'T WAIT TO BRAG ABOUT THIS TO KYLE!" The dragon dove and I held onto the guy for dear live laughing. Yeah, I am more scared of hot air balloons, weird, right?

We spotted a green dragon and flew towards it. That dragon was attacking Daphne.

"Hey! Get away from my sister!" My yelling caught the dragon's attention and it looked mad.

"Be gone cursed dragons! This shrine was built in your honor." He ordered sternly. The dragon only roared at us and then tried to attack us.

"Woah!" I tried to hold on to the man but he fell off. I gripped the red dragon and we flew around. "Nice dragon." Nervously I patted his scales. Looking down I saw the man safely standing on the ground.

"Bree, hang on!" Daphne flew over to me.

"I actually think I'm getting the hang of this." I laughed and rode the dragon around through the sky. Everything was going fine until all three dragons showed up and attacked us.

"BLOOM!" I screamed as I fell. Then I remembered I can use wind. "Never mind." Gently flying down I was embraced by Bloom and Daphne.

"Way to fly a dragon." Aisha complimented.

"I know." I pretended to wipe off my shoulder.

"Bree, this is Lu Wei, the dragon tamer." Daphne explained while she introduced me to the man.

"I know, how do you think we ended up riding on a dragon?" I smirked.

"We have to go get the dragon's pearls for their collars. Stay here." Stella ordered me. She was beginning to sound like my sisters. The winx flew off and I stuck sitting on the ground.

"Well, it was nice meeting you." I smiled at Lu Wei.

"And you as well. I don't get many visitors who enjoy riding dragons." He grinned.

We stood there in silence with nothing else to say. Awkward moments were very uncomfortable; especially when you have to stand with a guy you just met watching your sisters find orbs for dragon collars. Occasionally I would sway back and forth shifting my weight from my toes to my heel.

"Hey," I was relieved when the pixies decided to join us.

"Hey Chatta, Lockette and Cheri" They were the ones I talked to the most so I was happy when they showed up. Then I had nothing to say and neither did they. Awkward silence.

I watched the dragons. Now the three green ones were flying around the red one without attacking each other. The pixies started cheering so I assumed the winx succeeded. The winx landed in front of us and the pixies flew over to them.

"Thank you. You fought very honorably to protect the shrine. I am in your debt." Lu Wei bowed to them. "Please winx forgive me. I was wrong not to trust you."

"It's ok, we understand." Daphne said. I don't understand why someone slams a door in your face, but that's just me.

"You only wanted to protect all of Eldora's hard work." Flora said.

"We're looking for her beause we need her help. We don't know hhow to lock the legendarium. Do you know where to find her?" Bloom asked.

"I'm sorry but she left without saying a word." He shook his head.

"Nothing? Not even a text?" Stella asked. Well I wasn't going to hang around any longer.

Spotting the dragons over on the ground I decided I would head over to them. They were nice and leaned down to let me touch them. This was much better than fighting them.

"You're very pretty dragons." I gently petted them. Pulling out my phone I turned the camera on and took some pictures. Then Chatta and Lockette photo bombed them by making bunny ears. "Nice pictures girls." I teased.

"Briana, it's time to go." Daphne called for me. The dragons flew back into the air asi turned away to leave.

"So where too now?" I asked.

"You are going home and we are going to Alfea." Bloom said.

"Already?" I whined. I didn't want to go yet. This trip with everyone was fun.

"Yup, we have to get back to finish our search." Flora said showing me the flower. It was a blue strange looking flower. The appearance somewhat resembled a snowflake.

"That looks familiar." The flower was close and I examined it closely. Where have I seen those before? It really felt like I had seen that kind.

"Well, bye Lu Wei. Nice meeting you." I waved farewell to him and he waved back. Time to go home and read more of the journal I found in the Library.

* * *

CH 19 next as promised


	21. Chapter 19

Hope your enjoying it. My throat hurts :/ sadness. Well enjoy! :) WOAH I knew this chapter was long but not 4000+ long. there just really wasn't a good time to stop.

* * *

CH 19

"This way!" Kyle pulled my hand as we ran through the bushes of a tropical forest.

"This is all your fault." I panted and ducked under a branch.

"My fault how?" He smirked and checked over his shoulder.

We both checked behind us and could see the trees and bushes being knocked down and shoved out of the way. There was a loud roar which got our adrenaline pumping again and we bolted past the trees and brush.

"You just had to go in there didn't you?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

We didn't notice the hill in time and we stumbled down. I rolled all the way down until the sudden stop ceased our fall. Frantically getting to my feet I checked over my shoulder. It was still coming for us and it sounded angrier than ever.

"You know that little voice in your head that says 'don't do stupid'? Well you obviously don't have one!" Gritting my teeth didn't help the anger I felt right now.

"You know, I don't think you would be as mad if you would DROP the subject and just run!" Grabbing my arm forcefully he pulled me along behind him.

"Yeah, let's drop the subject about being chased by a CRETAN MINOTAUR!"

We are so going to die. If we didn't then I was going to destroy Kyle. That was a fact.

"Do you think about your actions before you do stupid?" I coldly snapped at him.

"I think we all know the answer to that, Bree." He smirked at me. It's true I already knew the answer but sometimes you just wonder.

All the running for our lives was getting tiring. The anger was building up in me and I could feel my heart racing. Seeing a large cliff we were headed towards gave me an idea, though I wasn't sure if it would work. We would die either way.

"Dead end." Kyle sighed peering over the cliff that seemed to never end.

"RAWR!"

We turned around and saw the face of the Minotaur. It had two horns on its head. Then it had four arms. Two for each of us. My head was rushing with any way of getting us out of here. I was afraid to turn into that dark fairy again. The thought of looking evil wasn't sitting right with me. Then it started to charge at us.

"JUMP!" Quickly I turned around pulling Kyle with me to the edge then giving one last jump off.

"This is the plan!?" He screamed as the air surrounded us. "Use the wind power thing!"

"They told me not to use them!" My stomach felt like it was going to come out my mouth.

The further we fell the darker it got, but the more visible the bottom became. Wait a second, the bottom?

"BREE!" Kyle screamed at me. Finally giving in, the air surrounded us spiraling us back up into the sky freely floating above the clouds. "ABOUT TIME!"

"You know, you were the one that had to go explore in that cave and through a stupid rock at it. Who does that!?" My eyes were blazing with anger.

"It isn't that bad up here." His nerves were finally relaxing a bit.

* * *

Trix

"Sisters, how about we play a little game with the twirp." Icy bitterly said as she grinned at the sight of Briana and Kyle in her seeing ball.

"We should send pandemonium sprites. They were fun." Darcy deviously grinned.

"It has to be something she can't handle." Stormy said.

"You're right, and I know just the thing." Icy smiled proudly at herself.

* * *

We floated in the air for awhile still trying to catch out breaths. At least there was nothing up here.

"Uh Bree," I followed Kyle's gaze. Some strange creature was flying towards us.

"oh no,' I sighed as it hit me. My concentration was knocked off and we fell. The wind wised past my ears. The only thing I could hear was the wind and Kyle's screaming. As hard as I tried I couldn't seem to get us back flying again.

"The ground!" Hearing Kyle's fearful yell messed me up again.

I was getting stressed and there was too much going through my mind. Getting Kyle was my number one concern, and then not dying was my second. My heart was racing and pounding through my chest.

"I c-can't," Fear was overtaking me and I no longer felt the anger that always helped me. "I CAN'T DO IT!" I screamed.

"Bree you can do it!" Kyle tried to encourage me. One last try until we hit the ground. I let the wind spin around me and I dove through the air to grab Kyle. "Told you so." He panted as we landed in the middle of a field.

"S-Sorry," Catching my breath felt impossible.

"No worries." His hand fell onto my shoulder and then his knees buckled causing him to fall to the ground.

"Did it really scare you that bad?" I giggled and sat next to him.

"What? Nah," He waved his hand and fell back panting.

"I'm back."

I heard the deep raspy voice from behind me. Instantly I froze unable to make a sound or a whimper. It was Bone. The man who seems to always show up and ruin my life.

* * *

"Professor Palladium, how is this man in the simulation chamber?" Oritel concernedly asked.

"I am not sure. This wasn't something I did." He curiously looked at the screens.

"Tecna are you able to fix this?" Samara nervously asked.

"Whatever is going on it's not the computers. This is dark magic." Tecna rapidly pressed several buttons but nothing seemed to be working.

Marion watched fearfully as her daughter stood almost lifeless. Oritel tried to comfort her but it was of no use.

"I want my son out of there now." Erendor sternly ordered.

"Why isn't Briana doing anything?" Miss Faragonda nervously asked.

"I don't know." Marion said weakly.

* * *

"Bree?"

I could hear Kyle's voice but my body didn't move. My eyes were fixated on that knife Bone held. His bitter devilish smirk played with me causing me to freeze up even more. I wanted my mom and I wanted out of here. Why would they put him in here?

"Bree, it's going to be ok." The soothing sound of Kyle's voice reminded me I still had to breathe.

"Why don't you listen to that little friend of yours? Everything will be just fine once I'm done with you." Bone extended his knife at me and started charging.

My feet felt heavy like anchors and I wasn't even sure if I could move them. The only thing I seemed to concentrate on was my heart practically pounding out of my chest. Though, the silver blade of the knife also caught my attention.

"Back off!" Kyle jumped in front of me and flipped the guy over us.

I am not quite sure how he managed to do that but he did. Then his hands gripped mine and started pulling me. My legs felt like jell-o and my mind was racing with thoughts I couldn't seem to get a handle on everything. The world around me felt so distant.

"No!" Bone's strong grip grabbed my foot and pulled me down.

"DAD!" I managed to scream. Why weren't they turning the simulator off?

* * *

"I want her out now!" Oritel ordered frantically. He watched his daughter on the screen fight the man. His heart was pounding.

"Tecna, you can do this." Bloom encouraged but really she felt scared too.

"Something has to be able to stop this." Daphne thought trying to figure out a way to save her little sister.

"Kyle is in danger too." Samara said as she watched her son. Sky tried to comfort his mother by placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"I don't know about you guys, but this looks like the trix to me." Stella crossed her arms.

* * *

"Fight, Bree!" Kyle ordered.

Ordering me to do something is one thing but having me actually do it is another. The fear was building up and it was hard to breathe. Everything raced around me and I couldn't think straight. What made this man so powerful that he had me completely defenseless by my own fear?

"I'm going to destroy you." I looked back over my shoulder and saw his rotten teeth as his lips curled up.

"Let go!" Kyle kicked the guy in the face then pulled me up. Once again we tried to run away but this time Bone grabbed Kyle and threw him to the ground with a punch in the face.

"KYLE!" Before I could run over to check on his limp body I felt Bone grab me and throw me back.

He got up and approached Kyle with his knife held high. Tears spilled down my cheeks. The thing you wished would never happen much less exist was happening to me. Instead of anger I felt fear until I saw Kyle wearily move his fingers. He was going to be ok. I had to get to him.

"What's it like watching the one you care about slowly die?" Bone bitterly grinned at me with his yellow eyes. Now I was mad.

Before I realized what had happened, I was knocking Bone off his feet twirling around and kicking him backwards directly in the gut.

Wow I'm good! Take that suckers! You have to have some praise for yourself in a time like this.

I examined myself and noticed I was in my black dress. The fear was still present but not as much as my anger. My black wings sparkled from the sun. They were actually kind of pretty. Too bad dark colors pretty much represent evil.

Bone jumped to his feet, but I was ready. I sent a fire ball at him and then as he fell backwards again, I sent vines that forcefully pulled him down to the ground with a thud. Once I realized what I was doing I backed up to Kyle. I didn't want to hurt anyone, at least not looking like this.

"Kyle?" Cradling his head in my lap I caressed his face as tears poured out. I wanted this to be over. I wanted this test to be done with. Screams tempted me but I held them in. Is this just part of the test? I hope so.

Finally everything disappeared. I continued to cry as Kyle remained still in my lap. My wings disappeared and my dress turned back to my jeans and t-shirt. I kept staring at his face. Never, have I seen him this peaceful and it was heart wrecking.

"Briana!"

Voices called for me and I looked up barley able to see through the tears. My parents and Kyle's parents ran towards us. My tears were endless and I couldn't get myself to get up or approach them. I let them run to me.

"Get him to nurse Ofelia!" Samara ordered as Erendor picked up their son. Watching them carry my friend away didn't help the pain for me.

"Briana, are you ok?" Mom sat in front of me and cupped my face trying to wipe away my tears but they kept coming.

The only way I could answer was shake my head. She pulled me into her and cradled me allowing me to cry. Then I felt strong arms wrap around me and pick me up. I found peace in my father's shoulder as he carried me out of the simulator. He carried me for awhile until we were all in Miss Faragonda's office. Once Mom sat in a chair he placed me with her and she held onto me as my sisters stood on both sides of me.

"Why would they do that?" Bloom's voice was soft and confused.

"They're the Trix, do you even need to ask that question." Musa said.

"They did this to me during my exam." I heard Bloom say.

Wow, I am way over these witches. I know they are supposed to be mean and all but, was it really necessary to pick on me? Then again I did insult them. Why dose Karma have to exist.

"Briana, would you like to come with me?" Hearing my name caught my attention and I looked up at Daphne smiling at me extending her hand to me.

I didn't want to go with Daphne; I wanted to stay with Mom. Not even bothering to release my arms from around Mom, I shook my head without a word. Words never came out of my mouth because I had nothing to say. They saw what happened in there.

"Here, my sweet little one" Mom slid me off her lap and I wiped my tears away now that everyone could clearly see me. She stood up and took my hand leading me past all the curious eyes and into the hallway.

"Want to go on a little walk?" She asked. Honestly I didn't want to. My legs still felt wobbly like I could fall any second, but I nodded my head anyways.

Through the lively halls many other girls waved to me. Since my last visit a lot of them saw me around and realized I was the sister of Bloom and Daphne. Apparently Bloom and Daphne are somewhat of celebrities here and so everyone tries to kiss up to me to get to them. It's kind of funny though.

"Hey Bree," One girl waved to me as we walked by. I weakly smiled back at them.

"What's up Briana?" Another girl waved at me and headed off to class.

"Quite the little miss popularity, hmmm?" Mom teased with a giggle. I only shrugged. "Darling, are you alright?"

Why would she ask that? She knows I'm not ok. I just got attacked by a psychopath who hurt Kyle and now needs medical assistance. Truth be told, I hate being around people when I'm upset.

"Why was he in there?" My voice was soft.

"Those witches were trying to scare you." We stopped walking and sat down on a bench in the central courtyard.

"Well it worked." I sighed heavily.

"You were a lot braver than you think. I'm proud of you, sweetheart." She put an arm around me and a rested my head on her.

"I wasn't brave. I just stood there while Kyle did everything. I was too scared to transform sooner because I didn't want to be evil." My eyes felt like they were burning and my throat had a knot in it.

"No, you are powerful and once you transformed we thought something went wrong, but it didn't. You never did anymore than what you had to do to protect yourself and Kyle." She kissed my forehead.

"So I didn't look bad or evil?" I looked up into her loving eyes.

"No, you acted just like any other fairy would. The only reason you're not happy with it is because you don't feel like everyone else, but you don't have to be like everyone else."

Thinking about what she had said made me realize she was right, as always. I suppose the thought of looking evil was holding me back, but I didn't do anything wrong when I was in my transformation form. Really, I went easy on the guy. Finally I looked up at here with a weary smile.

"Can I go check on Kyle?" Weakly smiling up at her she softly nodded her head.

My heart was still racing, but it was slowly settling down. The closer I came to the nurse's office the more anxious I became. Worrying about him was one of my weaknesses and this was when it started to show. In a way, I wish they hadn't made us go into the simulator to see what we were capable of. We are twelve, we shouldn't have to worry about these things, but somehow the subject always came up.

"Kyle?" I knocked softly on the door and peaked in. He was already sitting up with Samara sitting next to him.

"How are you feeling Briana?" Samara asked as she ran her fingers through Kyle's wavy black hair.

"Oh, I'm fine. I came to check on Kyle." My voice was soft in a whisper. I felt as if talking louder would hurt him or me.

"Thanks Bree." Through all the pain Kyle still managed to smile at me with his boyish smile.

"Well, I'll leave you two alone." Samara kissed Kyle on the forehead and smiled at me as she left gently shutting the door behind her.

"So," The simplest word I could think of.

"Bree, I'm fine." He smirked.

"What makes you say that? I know you are." My eyes curiously examined him.

"Knowing you, you are probably worried." He patted a spot next to him motioning me to sit down. Gently I leaned down onto the bed and finally sat. "Read anything in the book yet?"

"Not since we got back from our little trip yesterday." The book was still shrunken in my pocket and I pulled it out revealing its normal size. I flipped through the pages and chapters finally stopping and picking Ch 10.

"That looks like an interesting chapter." Shifting on his pillow he leaned back smiling at me.

"Alright, Ch 10,"

'Ch 10, Transportation

A Guardian can teleport herself once she is able to use the four elements. She simply teleports by announcing her location and the location she wishes to transport to while thinking specifically of this location. After some practice, teleporting between worlds will be simple. The protector is also able to use this with his sword when it is activated.'

"Well, that doesn't seem too hard." I finished skimming the page and closed the book.

"You gonna try it?" Kyle asked with a mischievous grin.

"Duh, plus I have used all four elements already." My duh face made him laugh. "So announce the location you are and where you want to go while concentrating on the specific place you want to show up at. Sound easy enough." I sighed unsurely.

"Stand outside of the door and try to poof back here." I nodded at Kyle's idea and went out the doors.

"Ok, Alfea to Alfea nurse's room," I announced and focused on the spot next to Kyle's bed.

"Cool!" My eyes pealed open to see Kyle laughing with a wide smile.

"It worked?" I nervously looked around and sighed with relief. "Awesome! And it says you can do it with your sword when it's activated. Now we can hang out more." I cheered.

"Don't tell anyone about this yet." He said sternly with his boyish voice.

"I won't. They probably won't even listen to me anyways. Bloom and Daphne are off trying to figure out about where the fairy godmother is by searching for clues in a secret green house. Mom and Dad are always busy with royal stuff." I explained.

"So what are you doing about… you know?" Kyle suddenly asked breaking our silence.

"I don't know. Probably ask Bloom and Daphne for ideas. What are you going to do?" I asked curiously.

"I don't know. They don't exactly celebrate that and I don't know what to do." Letting his head fall back onto his pillow he let out a loud sigh.

"Make a card with how you feel or something." I suggested while my own ideas were flying around in my mind. Finally, I gave up and pulled out my cell phone texting Bloom.

'We need to talk about a special day coming up.' I sent her the message and slid my phone back into my pocket.

"Well, come on Kyle." Erendor barged in startling both of us and causing me to jump off the bed. "Lets get you home so you can rest." Then my father came in.

"Come on Briana, your mother is waiting for us to go back home." Dad said motioning me to come on.

Kyle and I both glanced at each other. We hated splitting up all the time. If we could have it our way, we would always be together. Sadly, our homes were two separate planets in two separate kingdoms. Luckily though now we know how to teleport to each other so this separation didn't feel as bad.

"Bye," I waved as I followed my father out.

"Erendor," Father shook Erendor's hand who also returned the gesture with a smile.

"Cya later Bree." Kyle waved as I left.

"I'm going to send some guards to check on that man in the Omega Dimension just to make sure." Dad said while I remained quiet. We didn't exactly have a relationship yet. "I can tell you one thing, you are not going in that simulator any time soon or much less leaving the palace." I looked up at him astonished and annoyed.

"I'm not supposed to be grounded." I snapped.

"Your not. You just need to be watched to make sure." He said sternly.

"But it wasn't my fault!" My anger was boiling up again. "Miss Faragonda made us go in there for a training lesson! Why do I always suffer when something goes wrong!?"

"You're not suffering. As a princess of Domino you need to be protected and the fact that they were able to get into your head and freeze you up like that doesn't help the situation." He snapped back at me. We continued our walked back to Mom who was waiting for us in the central courtyard.

"Well it's not like I was expecting them to just show up like that in there where you promised you wouldn't let anything bad happen!" Finally my anger was released into a yell. Once I found Mom I ran to her and stood waiting for him to catch up with my arms crossed.

"What is going on?" Mom asked concernedly noticing my father's clenched fists and angry expression. We all walked through the portal back home and were now on the palace grounds.

"Your daughter is upset." He said bitterly.

"Oritel," Mom snapped.

"No, I don't want to be his daughter anyways!" I pointed at him. Tears were building up in my eyes, but I was not about to show them I cared. Honestly I didn't care at the moment.

"Briana," Now she angrily snapped at me. Why was she mad at me? I didn't do anything wrong.

"Go to your room!" Dad yelled at me while he stood up straight with his arms crossed.

"FINE!" I screamed and stormed off. While I ran past everyone I felt the tears sneaking out, but I didn't want tears. How dare tears come out when I don't want them too.

I threw myself onto my bed with my head buried into my pillow. Why did he say that to Mom? Was he really that ashamed of me? After thinking about these questions my tears were unbearable and I let them out freely, but without a sound. If I was going to cry then they weren't going to hear it.

* * *

_"__We'll find you." A voice whispered as I stood alone in endless darkness. _

_"__You belong to us." Shadows were moving all around me. _

_"__We are all coming for you." I turned around frantically at the feel of something breathing on my neck, but then it was gone. My heart pounded and my mind was racing. _

_"__Who are you?" I got the nerve to ask. _

_"__Will be the ones sending your home into endless darkness, but this time we won't fail." Voices laughed around me and I kept spinning around trying to find the source. They just kept laughing and I clenched my ears trying to hide from their voices. _

With speckles of sweat on my forehead, I woke up panting. Apparently I had fallen asleep and I was just now waking up. My clock read 9:00 and next to it was a tray of food. Looking down I realized I was in my pajamas and tucked away in my bed. Even though they did that for me I was still made at them. I ate my dinner still even though it was a little cold. I was still hungry enough. Then I pulled out my phone.

'Are you up?' The message sent to Kyle.

'Yup, all alone in my room.'

When I received his message I hoped out of bed and stood in the center of my room. This would be the teleports of all teleports.

"Domino to Eraklyon," I announced and concentrated on wanting to go to Kyle's room.

"Hey, Bree," My eyes pealed open and I proudle stood with my hands in the air.

"I am so awesome!" I exclaimed confidently.

"Shhhh, my parents will hear." His finger covered my lips.

"So why are you in your room?" I strolled around his room looking at everything.

"I don't know. I just needed to get away from everyone." He shrugged and sat back down on his bed. "What about you?"

"Having a fight with them and I'm just fed up with all of that princess stuff." I said simply and plopped down next to him. Kyle put an arm around me and we just sat there quietly. Buzz, buzz, buzz my phone vibrated and I decided I would check it.

'Have you seen Bloom?' Stella sent.

'Bloom left. Is she with you?' Flora texted. These questions made me so confused.

"What's wrong?" Kyle asked.

"Bloom isn't at Alfea anymore." Even though the text messages were right in front of me, I still couldn't believe she left.

"Where do you think she went?"

"Well, if she wasn't home then there is really only one other place I can think of that is a home to her." Standing up and getting ready to teleport, Kyle did the same.

"I want to come." He grinned.

"Fine," He held onto my arm, "Eraklyon to Gardenia."

"Briana?" Vanessa's voice rang.

* * *

OMG CH 20 next already! :D


	22. Extra info

Tiffy.2000 what you have to do is make an account. :)

ok ok I have a bunch of deleted chapters that I wrote along the way but I got rid of cuz it just didn't fit into the story but the chaps are basically completed. Anyways would you all want to read them? Sort of like deleted scenes in movies but deleted chapters since I'm stuck for awhile until the movie comes out or the rest of season 6. I hate how they waiting until everyone in SCHOOL! *sigh* America...

Also I've been busy with summer reading for school. Whoever thinks Frankenstein is a good book... I envy you... I seriously wish I thought it was a good book cuz I HATE reading it. It is the worst piece of literature. I'm sorry but if u like it I wish I was u. :/ August is literally the Sunday when it comes to school. It's the end of summer just like Sunday is the end of a weekend. Also when school starts things might take longer. _

luvdawinx: The four updates that one day were for you ;)


	23. Chapter 20

Sorry about the false info about season 6 episode 17 airing on nick online. I felt so bad that here is another update. Sry everyone! I also wanna say HI to winxclubcharlie, Andrew, coolknight, .vampire, luvdawinx, ostrander53, Peacelovefairy, FairiesVoice15, LBStar, linkzeldaforever, YukaAkemi lolapasxalitsa, Chloe, Stellar, Trixed, lynn243, tiffy. 2000, JadenCage, and the Guests sooooo... HI! :) also I'm going to need new characters soon but this time it will be a riddle ;) that will come soon.

* * *

CH 20

"Briana, what are you doing here? Is Marion or Oritel here too?" Vanessa asked.

"Nope, we came all by ourselves." Kyle said proudly.

"Yeah, but don't tell anyone we teleported." I included.

"Well now is not exactly a good time. Apparently there are vampires running around." Mike appeared and put an arm around Vanessa.

"Vampires! Awesome!" Kyle cheered happily ignoring my disapproving expression. He ran off to peak out the window leaving me with Mike and Vanessa.

"Is everything alright?" Vanessa put a hand on my shoulder and I shook my head.

"I'm kinda having a fight with my parents." I said sadly.

"So you're running away?" Mike asked.

"I don't get what the big deal is!" Annoyed at the questions I plopped down on the sofa with my arms crossed. "Bloom runs off all the time. She has two homes that love her and I just don't understand how she gets away with things and then never gets into trouble. I am always doing the wrong thing or acting the wrong way and I always get into trouble."

Vanessa sat down and put her arm around me. "She does get into trouble. We get after her when she does something wrong."

"But Mom and Dad never punish her."

"Well, even though it's hard to say, Bloom is grown up practically. There is not really much Marion and Oritel can do with her except love her and show her she means something to them." She explained but I still didn't understand.

"They are raising you. They are protecting you and showing you what's wrong and right." Mike put a hand on my knee and smiled.

"Well, it doesn't feel like it sometimes." I huffed.

"That means they are doing their job." With a final pat on the knee, Vanessa got up. "Want something to eat?"

"Yes!" Kyle suddenly exclaimed catching everyone's attention. We all laughed at his pitiful face and rubbing his stomach.

After we ate some homemade pancakes at night Kyle and I sprawled out on the sofa. The fullness of our bellies made us weary and soon we were asleep.

"Shhh, leave her alone girls." I faintly heard a soft whisper.

"But they are just soooo cute." Stella's voice could be picked out from anywhere. Now that I was waking up I did notice the room a little brighter. Then a sharp pinch on my cheek woke me up.

"Hey," I whined rubbing the sore spot.

"Stella!" Everyone laughed at her. She pinched my cheek.

"Hey Briana." Bloom waved at me with a smile. In a way I was somewhat mad at her. She gets everything practically handed to her, but I wasn't going to show her that I was mad.

"Hi, is it tomorrow?" I looked around noticing the sun peaking in through the windows.

"If it were yesterday then today is tomorrow." Tecna said.

"And the vampires?" Kyle excitedly asked.

"Took care of them and won the fashion show." Stella gave us the thumbs up.

"AWWWWEEE!" Kyle and I both wined. We always miss the coo stuff! I wonder if there is a time traveling spell I could use just to see the vampires. I mean, who doesn't love vampires!?

"Bloom we need to talk about today." I said anxiously.

"First the girls and I have to go and find this flower." She held up a picture with the flower they had found. "It grows here."

"Can we come?" Kyle asked. For a moment I forgot he was here. "Doesn't it look familiar, Bree?" I nodded at him.

"Alrighty then, come on." Stella motioned us to follow them.

"Wait I smell pizza." Kyle sniffed the air.

"Yeah, it was delicious!" Musa exclaimed.

"What about us?" Both Kyle and I whined.

"You two were just out and we decided we would let you sleep." Aisha said.

"Come on," Bloom laughed and led us into the kitchen. "Here." She handed us a slice and we snatched it out of her hand and swallowed it down.

"Hey, that's really good. Will you teach me how to make pizza?" I asked excitedly.

"Sure, now let's go find the fairy godmother." She exclaimed happily.

We walked through the park in Gardenia headed towards the fairy Godmother's home. In a strange uneasy feeling, this place seemed familiar. Kyle and I exchanged uneasy glances. He knew this felt off too.

"So does your Mom know you're with us?" Aisha came up from behind me.

I shook my head, "I'm surprised she hasn't called yet."

"We need to start practicing your water moves." She said smiling down at me.

"Yeah, I haven't used water since that day in china." I looked forward still following Bloom and everyone else.

"Follow that butterfly!" Stella laughed and started to run off.

"Come on, I'll race you!" Bloom yelled at us. Kyle and I both nodded happily and started running.

Finally I caught up to Bloom. "I'm going to beat you." I laughed.

"Wow, your fast!" Aisha laughed at us.

"Oh no you don't!" Bloom ran after me and we both laughed.

"Whoa," We stopped in a flower field full of those strange flowers.

"Bree," Kyle pulled on my shoulder and looked at me uneasily.

The flowers started to glow and rise up into the sky sparkling. We all watched in awe at the beautiful flowers. Then they started to part as we walked through them, leading us to the cottage.

"Kyle, it's this place." I nervously whispered.

"I know. Kinda was hoping we wouldn't end up here." He sighed.

"Come on lets race." Stella challenged. Kyle and I hung back as the winx ran off to the door of the small home.

"You guys coming?" Aisha motioned us to follow. We both shrugged and nodded, but we walked.

"Do you think she will be mad?" Kyle asked.

"I don't know. Maybe not?" I shrugged nervously.

"I just can't believe she was the fairy godmother."

"I know. I thought fairy godmothers were supposed to help us and grant wishes." I huffed.

"Exactly." We walked over the bridge.

"How do you think the winx will react?" I saw the girls watching us.

Kyle only shrugged. "I don't know."

When we arrived the winx were waiting for us in front of an elderly woman.

"Hello, Briana and Kyle." Eldora waved to us. We both shyly waved back.

"Wait, you know her?" The winx stared at us with wide eyes.

"Well, sort of." I shrugged with a nervous grin. The girls let their mouths hang open and eyes pop out of their heads.

"Honestly, they reacted better than I though." Kyle smiled with his arms crossed.

* * *

Sorry it was short. I know, big difference since the last update. Sorry. But, CH 21 next :D


	24. Chapter 21

HELLLLOOOOOOOOO! So ch 21 just for my readers ;) . You all have no idea what seeing a review means to me. It's like you get this bubbly happy feeling that makes your heart beat faster just to see what others feel about your story, whether it's a suggestion, question, comment, or compliment. It's a good feeling :) Anywaysssssss, anyone a Dr Who fan? I AM! yuuupppp...

* * *

CH 21

"So, Briana, how is life as a princess." Eldora smiled kindly at me with a knowing expression. I knew I knew her but how did she know me?

"Uh, good I suppose." I paused nervously. "How exactly do you know me?"

"That is a question for a different day." She grinned at me.

"Hold up!" Stella exclaimed. "Briana, how did you know about the fairy godmother and how did she know about you?"

"Well," I nervously rubbed the back of my head. "Kyle and I were hungry so I went out looking for something to eat. I was wondering around and felt this strong pull, like something wanted me to come this way. So, I followed the feeling. She left a pie out on the windowsill and I took it. She caught me of course but let me go with the pie. For some reason though, the flowers completely slipped my mind and I didn't recognize it when you girls showed it to me."

"Wow," Musa laughed. "And to think we went all the way around the world when all you had to do was remember."

"Well, I liked the vacation." Stella smiled.

"Now that that's cleared up, we need your help." Flora said, still holding onto the diary.

"Kyle and I will wait out here." Grabbing Kyle's arm I led him out ad we sat on the front porch stairs.

"See that wasn't so bad." Kyle and I sat down on the stairs.

I shrugged and looked out into the flowers. "I guess." My phone started to vibrate rapidly and I pulled it out. "It's my mom."

"Well," Kyle motioned me to answer it.

"I don't want too." I sighed watching my phone vibrate again. Suddenly it stopped and I felt guilty for not answering it. Then Kyle's phone started to vibrate.

"Looks like my Mom is calling too." He showed me the caller id.

"You know your getting better with using the Mom word and parents." I smirked at him.

"It still sounds weird when I say it though." He sighed letting the phone ring until it stopped. We both knew the trouble we were going to be in, but if there was a way to avoid it longer then we were going to try.

"Kyle, I'm afraid to go home much less even look at them." The horrible truth was that we were scared. So much was happening to us all at once, it was hard to keep up.

"It will be ok." He sighed placing an arm around me. "I mean you're the Princess of Domino."

"I had a weird dream last night." Finally I decided I needed to talk about my weird dream to someone. "These shadows kept flying around me threatening me."

"I had a dream like that too." He looked at me curiously.

"Awe isn't that just disgusting." Both our head followed the voice.

"Icy, should we destroy her yet." Darcy smirked.

"Let me!" Stormy shot lightning at us but it hit the house.

"Seriously? You missed?" I placed my hands on my hips. The winx came running out.

"HAHAHA, you barley even scratched it Stormy." Darcy bitterly laughed.

"I should have known! It's the trix. Winx don't let them near Eldora. Briana I'm sending you and Kyle to Mike and Vanessa." Bloom said sternly and with a wave of her hand we were gone before I could even whine about it.

"AGH, Bloom!" I annoyingly stomped my foot.

"Uh," The 'uh' caught my attention and I turned to see Mike staring at us.

"Nothing," Kyle sighed.

"Well, there are people here to see you." He opened the door revealing both our parents.

Oh no. Why do they always show up when I don't want them too? The way they were looking at me wasn't very comforting. Too bad invisibility wouldn't help right now. Maybe it would. After all, I haven't used it in awhile. But what if my head didn't disappear or something, I may be a bit rusty using it and then where would I be?! They would see what I tried to do and then I would get in trouble for that too. I could always jump through the window…

"Briana!" Dad yelled. "You are grounded until your 30!" There was nothing I could say except fearfully keep a distance form them.

"Kyle, a prince does not run off!" Erendor exclaimed. "You need to learn if you're going to be a part of this family-"

"Learn what?! I'm not a prince." Kyle exclaimed leaving everyone speechless. "If you hadn't noticed I'm not exactly cut out for royalty! And excuse me, Your Majesty," He mocked, "But I didn't exactly ask for all this! Why did you even adopt me? Did you feel pity! Or did Sky talk you into it to make him self look good in front of her sister!" He pointed at me. "It makes me wonder, why a King adopted trash!" With that he stomped off and slammed the door leaving all of us with our mouths open.

My mouth hung open and I was left utterly speechless. I can honestly say I did not see that coming.

Before anyone could find the right words to say I ran past my parents and left trying to catch up with Kyle. He is fast when he is mad. I was also curious what happened that he suddenly yelled like that. Kyle was many things, but rude and disrespectful wasn't usually one of them. Usually.

"Kyle," Finally I caught up and pulled on his arm. When he turned around he had tears coming from his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Bree." He cried. "I don't know what to do." Watching him like this made me want to cry. Without any words I wrapped him into a big hug right in the middle of the sidewalk.

"I know. We got this together, remember? BFFT." I smiled.

"I don't want to fail." His voice was muffled as he buried his face into my neck. We stood there for the longest time until a hand grabbed my shoulder.

"May I?" Erendor asked with Samara by his side. Kyle pulled away from our hug and wiped away his tears. At first I was hesitant about leaving Kyle, but he nodded at me and I slowly headed back towards the house.

Slowly, I opened the doors and slipped in. I was scared and nervous about confronting my parents. Not only did I run away from home, but I ran away to another world to Mike and Vanessa. Now that I was thinking about this in my mind, it really wasn't the best idea. Running to your sister's adoptive parents… not smart.

"Briana," Dad and Mom quickly got up from the sofa. It looked like they had been talking to Mike and Vanessa.

"I'm sorry," I sighed while avoiding eye contact. Before I could react, I was pulled into a hug.

"I am so sorry for yelling at you like that." Dad apologetically hugged me. "You didn't do anything wrong, I just wanted to protect you." Now I felt guilty.

My arms wrapped around his waist. "I'm sorry I yelled too. I didn't mean what I said and I love you Dad." I gently pulled away to look up at him. "But I don't need to be smothered with you protecting me. If you hadn't noticed, I'm pretty good at taking care of myself." I lovingly smiled. "I'm practically a teen and I won't learn anything through life if you never give me the chance to live my life, especially when you assign guards to watch me 24/7." My confidence was coming back to me and talking wasn't exactly too hard anymore, even with my parents. There was also a tingle inside of me. Warmth spread through my veins and everything seemed clearer.

"You're… You're right." He sighed and lovingly smiled down at me. "I love you." He whispered while he continued to hold me.

"Is it ok if I stay here? I have to talk to Bloom about something." I pulled away to look at his face. He turned to Mom for an answer.

"It's ok with us. We can watch her until Bloom gets back." Vanessa said smiling.

"Thank you," Mom smiled back at them then turned to me. "We'll be at home. We'll talk when you get home." Dad hugged me one last time and then Mom hugged me. Once they waved goodbye, they were gone.

"What did you all talk about?" I asked Mike and Vanessa.

"Just some parent stuff." They smiled at me.

The door opened revealing Kyle, Erendor and Samara happily walking in holding hands. I smiled at how happy they looked together and it looked like they fixed their little fight. Kyle smiled at me and let go of his Father's hand to embrace me.

"Feel better?" I asked with a smile.

"Yeah, I'm actually going to go home with them, you cool with that?" He asked.

"Absolutely, I'll text you later then." We hugged and he waved as they headed home as well leaving me with Mike and Vanessa.

"So, want to learn how to make a pizza?" Mike asked motioning for me to follow. I beamed with excitement and skipped away following him.

* * *

Somewhere dark-

The deep voice growled. "She is already learning the qualities of the guardian! The darkness that is in her is practically gone!"

"It has to be at the right time. She gained confidence, but her powers are still pulled to darkness." Another man explained. "Don't worry; she'll be back to her fearful angry self in no time and then destroying her will be easy."

"Fine! But if you fail, it won't just be her that gets destroyed. Though, time is not on my side right now. My powers are still weak."

"Don't worry. We'll make sure the girl never sees the light."

* * *

So I'm not particularly pleased with this chapter and I know it was kinda boring and short. I have no excuse except I had a hard time coming up with something interesting. Allot of focus on the upcoming chapters. Believe me, it's allot.

WELL CH 22 Next

ALSO- the knew character that was created (You know who you were ;) ) That character may come in in a later chapter. I have added allot more to fill in some gaps. Sorry!


	25. Chapter 22

Hey so school starts for me Tuesday. :'( (cries) oh well. In a way I am excited, but then again I'm not. However I have all the good teachers this year. YAY! Hope everyone's school year has started out nicely so far. Also it's official. The new character will be introduced in Chapter 24 no changes or anything and I think you all will be pleased with her. I know I am thanks to linkzeldaforever. Also the riddle for another new character will be posted on sunday so everyone has a chance to see it. :) Well enjoy.

* * *

CH 22

"Mom, Dad, I want you to meet Eldora. The fairy godmother." Bloom introduced them.

"Oh, how auspicious. It is so wonderful to meet Bloom's mother today of all days." Eldora grinned.

"Yes, Sunday is a good day to meet my parents." Bloom said. I palmed my forehead.

"Ugh, Bloom," I sighed.

"Now, now, I may not hale from these parts, but I've lived on earth long enough to know about mother's day." Eldora explained to the clueless Bloom.

"I tried to tell you sis." I smirked.

"Oh, Happy Mother's Day. Sorry Mom." Bloom hugged Vanessa.

"Don't worry about it dear."

Eldora pulled a strange looking plant out of her hat and handed it to Vanessa. "For you, Vanessa."

"Nice to meet you." The plant spoke.

"Cool, a talking plant!" I patted him on the head.

"Oh, it's a very unique plant." Vanessa uneasily said.

"Bloom," I pulled on her arm away from the others while Eldora explained the plant to Vanessa. "I don't know what to do for Mom."

"Hmmm, that is a tricky one." She put her finger to her chin in thought.

"I was thinking about throwing a party, but I was going to leave that to you." I explained.

"Yeah, we should have a mother's day at Alfea. You should still do something for Mom." Bloom smiled at me.

"Like what? I think she is still mad at me for running off." I sighed.

"She'll get over it. Why don't you set up a picnic or go on a walk or something. You could even make a card." Bloom was handing out so many ideas.

"Ugh, I'll ask Daphne." With that I decided to teleport to Alfea. "Gardenia to Alfea," I softly announced and was gone opening my eyes to the Alfea school.

'I teleported to Alfea. Mike and Vanessa know I can do that.' I texted Bloom.

'How!?' I ignored her text and headed off too Daphne's class. When I got to her class she was just finishing up her lesson when the bell rang. Everyone came out waving to me. Yup, I was just that popular. Swag level, high!

"Hey, Daphne," I waved as she put some papers away.

"Hey, are Mom and Dad with you?" She smiled at me and embraced me in a hug.

"Nope," I said simply. "But they know I'm not home. Anyways, you know about the earth holiday Mother's Day right?"

"Of course, where kids celebrate their mothers's and they give them gifts while showing that they appreciate and love them." Daphne lectured.

"I know what it is," I laughed. "My problem is that Domino doesn't celebrate it but I want to do something for mom."

"I think that's a wonderful idea." She started to head down the hall and I followed her.

"Yeah, but I don't know what to do for her." I sighed.

"Well, some make cards from what I have read." She suggested.

"I want to do better than that. If you celebrated it, what would you do for her?" We headed down another hall.

"Hmmm, well her favorite color is a light green and she likes the spot outside by the fountain. Just ask some questions secretly and figure out what she likes."

"You're the Nymph of Domino and that's the best you can give me?" I exclaimed a little bit annoyed.

"Sorry little sis." She teased. "Now, how did you get here?"

My eyes narrowed at her. "I teleported myself. Don't tell anyone. Alfea to Domino." And with that I was gone. I appeared back in the palace. In the distance I saw Mom and Dad walking together with his arm around her. Then they kissed. I couldn't stop the noise from my mouth. "Ewe!"

"Briana?" Mom turned around surprised.

"Hey," I nervously waved.

"Now that your home, we need to talk." She said sternly.

"Of course, can I talk to Dad?" They exchanged confused expressions.

"Of course," Dad approached me and I grabbed his hand leading him into another room. "What's wrong?"

"I need help. On earth its mother's Day where kids celebrate their moms." He started to smile as I explained everything. "I want to do something for Mom but I don't know what."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea for your mother." He smiled.

My face got red. "I don't have an idea though!" I threw up my arms angrily.

"Oh," He checked over his shoulder. I guess he was making sure Mom wasn't there. "Why don't we…" He started to whisper in my ear his idea and it was actually a good idea.

"Ok," Pleased, I nodded and started getting everything ready. "Text me when your ready."

"Ok, and you distract her." He winked at me and we ran off with out plan.

I found Mom sitting alone at the table reading. She looked distracted enough; maybe I can avoid that and the long lecture. I turned around on my heels.

"Sit," She ordered sternly. I hesitantly turned back around to see her watching me and pointing at a chair next to her. Slowly, I made my way over and plopped down in the chair.

My feet dangled and I swung them back and forth while staring at my hands. Out of the corner of my eye I could see her watching me. This was extremely uncomfortable. It felt like her eyes were piercing into my very soul.

"I thought we talked about you running off." She had a gentle voice. Even when she was scolding me her voice still sounded loving.

"I know," My voice, on the other hand, was soft and scared.

"Then why did you do it again?"

"Bloom runs off all the time and you don't punish her." I had to keep my anger under control.

"Sweetie, Bloom is grown up. You are still our little baby girl." She said softly. That was starting to get annoying always hearing that, but this time I think I actually understood. Bloom wasn't raised by them and she was grown up.

"Oh," Finally I understood. I don't know why it took me so long to understand that. I was their youngest now, the little sister of Bloom and Daphne. Technically, I was the baby of the family.

"How did you even get to Mike and Vanessa's?" She curiously asked.

"I learned how to teleport myself." Looking away from her again, I explained everything. "I'm really sorry if I worried you." She lovingly smiled at me and I hopped down to hug her.

"I love you, darling." Her voice was a whisper in my ear. I realized I haven't told Mom I loved her yet. Now I knew what to do. I pulled away smiling at her.

"I have to go find Dad." Right away, I ran off. Finally after running through the whole palace I found Dad. "Ok, my turn. Now you distract Mom." I pointed for him to leave.

"Alright, now tell me when you want me to bring her out." He headed back to Mom and allowed me finish decorating by the fountain.

I set up a blanket with our lunch on it. Running back over I decided I would fix a card. Finally it was time for Mom to show up. I sent one of the guards to tell him 'Briana says you can now' and the next step was to wait for Mom.

"Oritel, what is going on?" Mom giggled.

"Just a few more steps and-" Dad kept Mom's eyes covered. Once he removed his hands I ran and hugged her.

"Happy Mother's Day!" I pulled her into a tight hug.

"Oh, Briana, thank you." She kissed my head.

"On earth we celebrate Mother's Day so I wanted to do something for you." I smiled up at her.

"Thank you darling." She hugged me again.

"Look, Dad and I fixed a picnic too and I made you this." I handed her the card I made. While she read it she wiped away a tear.

"I love it."

"I love you Mom." I hugged her again and she wrapped her arms around me even tighter.

After our picnic we sat around talking and laughing. It was better than I hoped it would be. Finally, after so many years, I was able to celebrate Mother's Day with my Mom. Nothing could go wrong.

I hung up my phone. "Ok, Bloom says they're ready and for me to go ahead over." I explained.

"Alright," Mom used her magic to send me to Alfea.

"Hey, Bree." Bloom waved me over. We stood in the central courtyard. Everyone had white flowers ready to hand them to their Moms. "Here," Bloom handed me a flower.

"Thanks."

"So, did you finally do something for Mom?" She asked.

"Yup," I said proudly "And it was awesome."

"Greetings students and welcome to Mother's Day at Alfea." Miss Faragonda announced while opening up a portal as all the Moms came through. Even my Mom and Vanessa came. I saw Roxy's mom and Flora's, even Tecna's. All the girls handed their flowers to their moms.

"Thanks Bloom," Vanessa hugged Bloom followed by our Mom. "And Briana,"

"I try," I shrugged with a grin and hugged my Mom again.

"And now, Pizza all around," Bloom started.

"Wait!" I ran up to her. "Mike taught me how to make pizza, can I help?" Eagerly, I asked. She nodded excitedly.

"Of course," We both snapped our fingers and a giant pizza appeared. Then slices were passed out to everyone.

"Girls, when did you learn to cook like this?" Mom asked happily.

"They've been practicing." I heard Vanessa say.

Looking at all the happy girls with their moms was so exciting. Even Daphne showed up. I ran over to her and pulled her towards Vanessa and Mom.

"Happy Mother's Day Mom." Daphne hugged Mom.

"Thank you, darling." She smiled then pulled me into another hug with them.

After the pizza was over with everyone headed into a large room where the winx had a show set up. Musa was nice enough to let me be the Dj. She said I had great music taste and she would teach me about music another time.

"To celebrate Mother's day, we've prepared a little entertainment for you. Come on everyone, let's hit the dance floor." Aisha announced as everyone stood lined up ready to dance.

"Hold on Aisha, new celebration, new look-"

"Stella," Aisha snapped.

"Sorry, but you know we can't do this without a wardrobe change." Stella snapped her fingers and their clothes changed to dance clothes.

I snapped my fingers putting me in jeans and a T-shirt. Musa winked at me and gave me the thumbs up where I stood behind the dj stand. I gave her the thumbs up and played the music while they danced. All the moms got involved dancing too and my Mom was dancing like crazy, but it was all worth it. This was the best Mother's Day ever.

* * *

"She is too happy. The dark magic is draining out of her. She can't loose that dark magic. That's what is keeping her from changing into her true form." A dark voice announced coldly.

"Why don't we just go after her now?" Ogron sighed.

"We don't have everyone yet." A woman's voice snapped. "And we are too weak. Those fairies are still powerful, so we need all the dark magic we can get."

"Alright, Alright," The man stepped back. "I guess watching those pathetic witches go after the worthless fairies won't be too bad."

"Oh no, I have a better plan for you." The dark deep voice said happily as a devious grin crossed the glowing face as he stared at Duman.

* * *

CH 23 NEXT :D so what do you think the wizards are up to :O (gasp)


	26. Riddle

Sorry there isn't a chapter. My internet is acting up and I'm currently using my phone. I can't add the chapter because I would need my computer and I have no internet. Anyways here is the riddle..

"in the morning I have four legs. In the afternoon I have two legs. In the evening I have three legs." What am I? (No cheating please and no hints except 'life') you must explain your answer. If no one gets it right then the closest answer will get it.


	27. School

_**The riddle competition is over. This is just something extra. has nothing to do with the story line.**_

"Hey everyone! Briana and Kyle here!"

"Why does your name come first?"

"Because it does." I huffed.

"Well why not Kyle and Briana."

"Get over yourself."

"But I love myself so much!" He hugged himself. "And everyone loves me!" After I punched him in the stomach I watched him fall to the ground.

"Anyways, today we are talking about school! Yes, another year has finally arrived meaning outrageously hard work that you could care less about, teachers that say they care but complain about their paycheck all the time and refuse to stay after with you when you ask for help, friends that will turn their backs on you, unbelievable amounts of drama, and boys."

"Wow, you make me feel better already." Kyle sarcastically huffed. "Step aside miss down in the dumps." He pushed past me. "What she means is, another year of knowledge that builds you and shapes you, old friends and new friends, drama is just life, and I have no excuse for the teachers, but some will care about you."

"That's what I said." I crossed my arms.

"No, what you said was about to make everyone cry."

"Whatever, anyways we are here to tell you, don't worry! Don't get stressed and don't get over worked. The most you can do is study, do your work, behave in class, and try your best. Basically everything Kyle isn't."

"Ouch"

"As long as you know you worked your hardest, there really is not much more you can do except ask for help, ask a friend to teach you their study skills and see if it works for you or get a study group started." I hope your understanding this.

"Yeah, but don't forget to take those little breaks and have fun. Hang out with friends. Sunday is a rest day." Kyle included. I shoved past him again.

"Yup, now as for friends. Yeah your going to have old friends and make new friends. Don't worry if you lose a friend. You'll gain more in their place. If they betray you, well the. You know they weren't true friends to begin with. But don't worry. These are just people in classes with you that share a school with you. More than likely, after school, you'll never see them again."

"Oh look I think you made that kid cry." Kyle teased."Friend are important, but you are going to learn, friends change and you change. They are going to pull away and even you might pull away. Don't feel hurt and sad. You'll make new friends that are able to relate to you even more. College is really where you make your friend. Just look at the winx. All you can do is make memories with these people. Remember the good times and then when you look into your yearbook and see a picture of them you can say "hey, I remember the time we..." And share it with your kids."

"That was beautiful." I wiped away a fake tear. "Now bullies. Yes, this is a big deal. Think of a bully this way. They took time out of their lives to think about you. Though it may not be the most appropriate way. Don't let them bring you down. You will never see them again after school so don't let them get to you. Your stronger than them and they are known as bullies. You wouldn't want to be known as a bully. Just ignore them. I know it seems hard but if your being bullied by someone more Han likely everyone else knows they are a bully too so don't let them have the upper hand. They aren't worth your life. Have fun with your friends."

"Well, your speech didn't make that kid run away." Kyle teased. "Now drama. Drama is drama. When in life is there no drama? All you can do is ignore it or fight it (not physically). There is drama everywhere but you have a choice. Ignore or participate and life is allot simpler if you ignore it."

"As for boys, just because your friends have boyfriends doesn't mean you need one. It really isn't a big deal because love comes unexpectedly. Sky came out of space basically and showed up in Bloom's backyard on earth. So don't rush through that. Make fun memories not ones you're going to regret."

"Same goes for girls, guys. They are way too dramatic." Kyle smirked.

"Sure," I rolled my eyes.

"Go out there, learn, make new friends, make new memories and live life. No worries. You may feel stressed or sad because of a fight or bully, please, don't let them ruin you time because your only a kid once."

"Do you think they understand?" I asked Kyle.

"I hope so." He shrugged.

We both started at the little babies in the nursery sucking their thumbs and bottles. All they had to worry about it food, nap time and a clean bottom.

"This was your dumb idea." I sighed.

"Yeah, I'll take the blame for this one." He agreed. "So how long did your mom say we had to stay in here for?"

"She put us in time out for 1 hour." Bored and tired, I fell to the grown and played with some blocks.

"Throwing a tantrum for ice cream didn't go the way I thought." He sighed.

"Nope, but it works for little kids all the time." I placed the red block on the orange one without even having an idea of what I was doing.

"Very unique punishment."

"Yup." I agreed.

"I wish I had a diaper."

My eyes widened at Kyle and I slowly scooted a few inches away. "This pace is changing you."

"Got that right drools."


	28. Chapter 23

Hey Everyone! The next chapter! CH 23! Be warned! This is sad. Sorry to be a downer everyone, but... actually there is no buts. Anyways I hope you enjoy and don't cry too much because I cried when I wrote this.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CH 23

A dark cloaked figure glided through the halls of Domino's palace. It moved like a ghost ducking in the shadows to hide away unseen and unheard. The hood covered the face secluding away any identity that could be revealed. The cloak floated just on the surface of the floor barley making a ruffling noise. The phantom would stop at the corners of the hall and cautiously peer around to be sure no one was there and slipping quickly around out of site once again. Finally, it stopped in front of two doors that led to a child's room. Without even touching the doors, the figure opened them not even making a sound and slipped in. Two occupied the room, and now three, but where deep in sleep, unaware of the phantom creeping closer. Even the air was still.

The Phantom studied the figure lying on the bed, peaceful in rest. A feint smile crossed the sleeping face without a worry in the world. The phantom grimaced at the girl. This girl was unlike any other, she was special. A loud snore caught the phantom's attention, but did not cause them to move an inch. The corner was occupied by a tiger. Why a pet tiger, the phantom wasn't sure, but this did not distract from the business that needed to be attended to. In fact, this gave the mischievous ghost an idea. Slowly and ever so carefully, the cloaked figure approached the sleeping cat. A hand appeared from inside the long robe sleeves and then a snap of the fingers. Once the large cat opened its eyes, the phantom disappeared without a sound as if it had just been a trick of the eyes creating a shadow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Moaning at a nuzzle to my neck; I flipped to the other side of the bed. I wanted to sleep and Tarzan wasn't going to let that happen apparently. A feint growl came from Tarzan, but I chose to ignore, if that was even possible. He came over to the other side of the bed with his large paws pounding the ground and took his huge wet tongue and stretched it across my face.

"Agh!" I frantically tried to wipe away the death smelling saliva. "Seriously, we need to teach you how to brush your teeth." He growled again at me and I rolled my eyes. "Tigers can sleep whenever, as for me, I only get to sleep at night." I discouragingly commented. A large paw landed on the bed and he tried to grab my leg gently with it, and then fell down to the ground moaning. "Tarzan?" Now I was concerned.

Anxiously I ran to my parent's room and barged through the doors. I didn't care if I woke them up. Something was wrong with Tarzan and I needed their help. I didn't even bother to wake them up pleasantly. I ran straight to the center of the bed and jumped on right between them causing Dad to fall off the side.

"What is going on?!" He yelled and jumped up onto his feet desperately searching around to find an explanation for what just happened.

"Briana?" Mom sat up alarmed and stared at me with wide and concerned eyes.

"Something is wrong with Tarzan." I anxiously shoved them out of bed and ran out hoping they would follow. Once I got back to my room, Tarzan was still lying on the ground in a distraught state. Sitting down next to him, I lifted the large head and gently placed it in my lap and stroked his cheek for comfort.

"Briana," Dad ran in and stopped at the scene. His face fell and he solemnly approached. This couldn't be good. "Maybe it's his time."

"Time for what?" The tears were building up in my eyes. "It's not time for him to eat and he never goes outside this late." Imaginary excuses and explanations didn't hide away that I knew what was really happening.

"Briana," He sighed and placed a hand on my shoulder. Then Mom ran in.

Her hand went to her mouth with a gasp. "Oh, Briana," She sat down next to me and pulled me into a hug.

"He can't go yet. He isn't that old. He is my best friend and my only friend here. Why?" I cried and cradled his head.

"My sweet little one, I don't know why, but you must be strong for him. I'm sure he is scared and needs you." She gently stroked my hair and tried to wipe away the tears that continued to fall.

"Tell me what's wrong Tarzan. You can't die yet. Why can't you SPEAK?!" I screamed at him.

"Hurt," A rough deep voice came out of his mouth. Every instinct in my body told me to run and jump and I must admit my heart stopped beating, but I couldn't do any of that. My best friend spoke to me.

"How did you…?" Dad stared bug eyed and I'm sure would have ran out if he could have. I didn't even hear Mom breathing, but that was going to have to wait.

"Where?" I gently asked him holding in the screams.

"Magic," He wheezed "Hurt all over. Hard to breath." His body shook as he coughed. "Animal fairy."

"Roxy!" I exclaimed. "We need to go see Roxy!"

"She is in Alfea, but she may be sleeping." Mom said still in shock. Her eyes would not come off of Tarzan.

"MY TIGER IS DYING AND YOU THIINK I CARE IF SHE IS SLEEPING!" This was outrageous. Here it is my pet is dying and the expect me to respect the slumber of someone I need help from. They obviously don't know the lengths I will go too. I leaned down to Tarzan's ear and whispered quietly "Domino to Alfea."

Opening my eyes I realized I was in the main room of Roxy's dorm. I laid Tarzan's head gently onto the floor and frantically searched for the door that said Roxy. She was rooming with another girl whom I didn't care enough about to read the name. Barging in, I ran to her bed and jumped onto her.

"AGH!" She used magic and threw me across the room. I didn't care. "Briana! What are you doing here?!" She ran over to me and hugged me.

"Tarzan sick, needs you help." I cried uncontrollably and held my arm. I think she broke my arm because it hurt like crazy, but that would have to wait.

"Where?" She asked. I was so happy she didn't ask why. I pointed into the main room and she headed out. Soon all her dorm fiends were waking up and turning on the lights.

"What is a Tiger doing here?!" One girl squealed.

"Would you shut up! She is helping my best friend!" I screamed. They didn't make a sound after that. I turned to Roxy as she examined him. "I made him talk."

She looked up at me for a brief second then focused back on Tarzan. Her hands floated around Tarzan and she used some magic. He groaned and then his body shook again while he made a deep wheezing sound. Watching him like this made my hands shake. Then it spread through my body causing my arm to hurt even worst. My pet, not even pet, I never saw him as a pet and often he felt closer than just a tiger. He was something near and dear to my heart that I never dreamt of loosing. My heart ached with sorrow every time he expressed the pain he felt.

"Hey, maybe we should get your arm checked." One of the roommates grabbed my arm to lead me away.

"Let Go!" I screamed and threw her on to the couch. This shocked everyone even me, but I ignored the fearful stares. Roxy didn't even pay attention. My hands were now shaking violently and my crying turned into hysterics. I was hurt, I was tired, but most of all I was scared. Scared is putting it mildly. I was horrified. My back pressed against the wall across from Roxy and I slid down and curled up crying hoping for Tarzan to be ok.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

My body was rocking back and forth. At first I was afraid, but then I relaxed to investigate my surroundings. My head rested to the right against someone's chest and my legs extended over an arm rest of a chair. The rocking was relaxing and peaceful. Then an arm was wrapped around from the my back holding my head up and another arm help me close to the body of the one rocking me. I pealed my eyes open and saw a green color then a little more and I saw red hair. I was going to raise my arm up, but it was constricted in a sling. Guess my arm was broken. I looked around again. It was a small nursery in Domino. I was being rocked in a rocking chair in a nursery. Wait, how did I end up here?

"Where is Tarzan?" My voice cracked. The chair stopped and my feet dangled over the edge of the arm rest. Then it began to rock again.

"Your arm is broken. Roxy says she is sorry." Mom whispered.

"Where is Tarzan?" I held in my fearful tears until I got an answer.

"One of her friends had to put a sleeping spell on you after you threw one of the other girls onto the couch." She explained, but it wasn't the answer I wanted. My chest tightened.

"Mom, where is my friend?" I sniffled and wiped the tears away with my other hand.

The doors of the nursery opened and I rolled off my Mom's lap not carrying if I did fall onto my broken arm. Dad came through, then he stepped aside and Tarzan ran in flicking his tail from side to side. I didn't wait for him to reach me. I crawled over to him and wrapped my tiny arms around his big neck. He threw his two large paws onto my shoulders causing me to fall backwards laughing as his smelly tongue licked my face. I didn't care if it did smell like dead animal; I loved it at the moment. In fact I couldn't be happier to smell his nasty tongue.

"Someone put a spell on him and it was causing him to die." Dad explained. "We aren't sure what the spell was, but it was dark magic and it took Roxy a long time, but she saved him for you."

"Hey, Buddy, you okay?" I laughed as he nodded his head with a huge cat smile. "Do you know who did it?" I turned to my parents.

"No, I have a feeling it was those witches." Mom got up and let Dad place and arm around her waist.

"How did they get in?"

"We don't know how they could have gotten past all the guards and be that quite. They usually aren't the quiet type." Dad sternly explained as he was in deep thought.

"Well, no one is ever going to get to you again. No they aren't nuh uh." I playfully coed to Tarzan and kissed his nose. "Nope, they will have to get past me first." He pressed his head into my chest and purred happily.

"I'll talk to the guards about being on alert for anything suspicious." Dad kissed the top of my head and walked out.

"Are you alright darling?" Mom asked.

"Mhmmm," I didn't take my eyes off of Tarzan. Her hand gently touched my head and then she left leaving Tarzan and me alone. "Don't worry. I'll find whoever did that to you and when I do, they are going to wish they hadn't messed with me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So I have a dog at home that is very close to me. I love her to death and I would do anything for her. She is literally my best friend and sometimes I use to call her my sister XD lol. Anyways CH 24 next which will have a new character!

Sorry if I made you sad. heh


	29. Chapter 24

Thanks for being patient. I have been having kinda a rough time lately and I haven't been feeling good again. I also keep thinking about this chapter allot because I rewrote this like 10 times. No joke. But this chapter introduces the new character made by linkzeldaforever :) enjoy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**CH 24**

_"__I want her power!" A man's voice yelled. _

_"__But what about the Dragon Flame. That is more powerful." Voices echoed around me. _

_"__It is, but we need to get rid of the guardian first. I thought you froze her." There was a long silence. "No matter. The guardians are still young and unable to control their powers." Then everything was gone. _

_I was walking through the water on the beach. The water was yellow but pretty. There was this one spot that looked nice to stand on so I did. Everything seemed fine until something wrapped around my leg. It pulled me under and my body was paralyzed._

I sat up panting. Why do I always have such weird dreams? I really need to stop eating ice cream before bed. Falling back down onto my pillow, I took a deep breath. Too bad Tarzan was snoring away peacefully. Switching sides I pulled a pillow over my head. Tigers were very loud snorers. Big cat, big snore.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"YOU WENT WITHOUT ME!?"

"Sorry Bree, but it was a mission." Bloom shrugged with a grin.

"You could have called or texted saying 'hey, we're fighting pirates wanna come?' or 'we're hanging out at the beach you should come.' But NOOOoooo my sisters leave me out!" If you hadn't noticed, I was mad. Not only was I angry but so were my arms. They were just flailing all around while I yelled making gestures.

"It's not a big deal." Daphne laughed. How dare she laugh.

"And you, little miss 'not a big deal'" I threateningly pointed at my oldest sister. "Probably hooked up with Thoren and I missed it!" My arms shot up into the sky.

"How would you know?" She eyed me suspiciously.

"I know people." I crossed my arms. We were standing in one of Domino's gardens. "By the way it's about time."

"Stella?" Bloom smirked. I said nothing. "We can always go to the Yellow reef." Bloom suggested, but I was too mad to accept her idea. "Or go for a ride on Peg."

Now that was an idea except for a minor problem. "I don't know how to ride a horse, much less a Pegasus." I fell backwards into the grass and stared up at the sky.

"Mom and Dad are watching us from their Balcony." Daphne giggled.

"Yeah, they think we can't see them." Bloom sat down next to me.

"How do you have Blonde hair Daphne?" My question made Bloom laugh.

"Ummm,." Daphne finally sat down on the other side of me.

"Did I not mention random is one of my personalities." I smirked.

"Someone in this family had to be different." Sitting up I caught her smirk and rolled my eyes.

Hearing hooves I turned around. Peg and Tarzan were walking towards us. Even Kiko was riding Peg. The strangest group of animals you would ever see walking together. It was perfect.

"Hmmm, Daphne needs a pet." I informed now that I realized she didn't have a pet.

"Yeah!" Bloom exclaimed. "I have Kiko and Peg and Bree has Tarzan."

"Why do you get two pets?" I kept my eyes on the strange group of animals still taking their time towards us.

"Two pairs of parents." She held up her fingers. Finally I looked up towards the balcony and sure enough there were our parents.

"They're just watching us." Squinting my eyes barely made their figures visible.

"You can have a pet bird." Bloom suggested to Daphne still on the pet subject.

"I'm not really a bird person."

"What about a snake." Bloom tickled me on the side and I jumped up into Daphne. Then I took Daphne's arms and wrapped them around me for protection.

"No tickling," I said sternly.

"You fought pirates without me! What kind of brother leaves a brother out?!" I heard Kyle's voice whine from behind us.

"The kind that cares about his little bro's safety. Sorry." Sky smirked. Thoren ruffled Kyle's hair.

"And you!" He forcefully pointed at Thoren. "You're supposed to be the cool cousin and you left me out too!"

"I know right! We just get left out of all the fun!" I yelled to Kyle. Both guys joined us.

"You shouldn't be talking! You rode a Dragon and fought mummies." He pointed angrily at me.

"So I guess you saw my selfies." I smirked as he plopped down next to me with his arms crossed.

It was like one big happy family. Thoren was Sky's cousin and Kyle was Sky's little brother making Thoren his cousin too. Then there was me and my sisters. Yup, just one big happy family…basically.

"Well, we'll be going to Canada soon." Sky announced.

"Ugh! That means Niagara Falls." I've always wanted to go there. Now disappointed, I leaned back into Daphne and noticed Thoren sitting next to us smiling at her.

"So, what are you girls doing?" Sky asked while putting his arm around Bloom. She leaned into him.

"Watching our parents watch us." Sky removed his arm from Bloom so fast I couldn't help but giggle.

"Oh," He nervously sighed rubbing the back of his head. Even Peg and Tarzan looked like they were smiling. Kiko was watching Sky intently.

"Actually we were talking about a pet for Daphne." Bloom informed them.

"What about a cat?" Kyle shrugged.

"Cat's don't like me." Daphne explained fearfully.

"Plus I already have a cat." I smiled at Tarzan.

"Oh right, the Tiger," Sky teasingly rolled his eyes.

"This family likes unique pets if you hadn't noticed." I said simply.

"A dog?" Sky suggested. Daphne shook her head.

"A fish?" Thoren came up with this one and of course Daphne would say yes. Watch.

"Ok" Daphne smiled at him.

"We can go to yellow reef and find a fish." Bloom suggested excitedly. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Ok," Kyle helped me up and we were waiting for the others to follow.

"Wait!" We all turned around to a little voice yelling. It took awhile to find the source of the voice because it was a small pixie. This pixie was in a Jesters uniform.

"Jolly?" Daphne quizzically stared at the little pixie. Once the pixie got close enough I felt a strange pull towards her. There was a strong force pulling us together like a special bond. "Briana?" I heard my name, but I couldn't stop staring at Jolly.

"Briana!" Then Jolly flew over and hugged me. I instantly held her gently towards me.

"Awe!" Everyone sang happily.

"What just happened?" Suddenly, I realized this wasn't right and turned to my sisters for an explanation.

"You bonded with Jolly. Some fairies and pixies can create a special bond to help you when you need her." Daphne explained.

"What did you need, Jolly?" Bloom finally asked.

"Oh, yeah! Don't go to yellow reef. Something bad will happen." Jolly began to explain, while my memory of my dream at yellow reef popped back into my mind.

"Giant creature pulling me down under?" I nervously asked.

Jolly stared at me with wide eyes then she crossed her arms. "I'm the fortune teller around here." She teased.

"Bree, how did you know?" Daphne suspiciously asked.

"I had a dream about it." Turning towards her and everyone else, I noticed their concerned expressions.

"Hey everyone!" Aisha ran over to us smiling.

"Hey! Why are you here?" Bloom asked.

"Bree's water lessons." She pointed to me. Then it hit me. That was today.

"Oh, yeah." The realization hit me. I wanted her to train me some more so I can be stronger when I needed to be. Also I wanted to find the person who hurt my tiger and I wanted them to fear me.

"We can help too." Sky suggested.

"Yeah and I already have an idea. In the garden you guys have a maze. We can all hide in the maze while Briana tries to make it through. Then we attack her in different places and you can only use water." Aisha explained the rules of the 'game'. This was going to be more fun for them. I wasn't particularly excited about this especially since my parents where watching.

"That sounds like a good idea." Daphne added and led us to the garden maze.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

This was dumb, but I participated in this silly little test anyways, mainly because I didn't have a choice. Plus, I could pass off using spells against Kyle. The only trick to this was that I could only use water, like Aisha had said. If I was going to practice water then I was only allowed to use that and none of my other powers. That wasn't all of it though. They also would jump out at me so I could practice my reflexes. Basically I was being attacked and receiving heart attacks.

"ROAR!" Kyle jumped out and I used wind that blew him into the bush. "Hey!" He whined.

I simply shrugged at him. "Don't do that." My tone of voice was simple and easy to understand that I was annoyed.

"Whatever," He sighed and ran off again. Somehow everyone else knew where to go except me.

A twig snapped behind me and this time I had fire shoot out at the figure. "Woah!" Sky called out. "You're only supposed to use water."

"Well I can't and my first instinct is to attack so I'm at a loss." My eyes narrowed at him.

"Try using water a bit, then head on." He suggested. I considered it until I heard another voice.

'Take a left and go straight.'

Sky pulled out a communicator. "Ok thanks."

My eyes narrowed at the communicators and him. "Who was that?" I suspiciously asked.

"Queen Marion and King Oritel, they've been helping us get around." He winked and ran off leaving me alone lost and confused.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I turned the next corner, a dead end, just like my last four decisions. Walking along with my hands in my jean shorts I kicked at some pebbles and stopped around the next turn. What I found completely caught me off guard. A girl with blue hair in a ponytail with black highlights at the end stood next to a grown wolf the color of coal. When she turned around I met her black eyes.

"What do you think you're doing here?" She snapped at me as her pet began to growl.

"Uh..." Something about her seemed off and I couldn't find words to answer her question.

"Well?" Her arms crossed and she leaded to one side of her hip.

"Ok, first off, I live here." I wasn't scared of her and I certainly wasn't going to show it even if I was a bit terrified.

"The king, queen and princesses live here." She scowled.

"Duh, and who do you think I am?" I motioned down at my body.

"A girl." She eyed me up and down as if disgusted.

I was going to kill her. The dark magic in me was on the brink of exploding. We just stared at each other both with nothing to say. Then Kyle showed up and made everything worst.

"Bree what happ-ha-ha-ha-ha," he cleared his throat and looked away from the girl. "Uh, who is she?" He whispered in my ear.

"A girl." I hissed back not letting my eyes leave hers.

"Uh-huh" the silence was fine until his mouth decided to open again. "So, you new around here? Of course you are. I would have remembered a beautiful girl like yourself if I had seen you before." My hand slapped my forehead.

"Uh," the girl didn't know what to say, much less how to react. Her body relaxed from its tense composer.

"I'm Kyle prince of Eraklyon." Kyle was the biggest flirt when it came to other girls. I was more of a sister to him. "Woah, nice doggy." The wolf jumped between Kyle and the girl snarling away.

"His name is Storm." She informed us giving the wolf a pat on the head causing him to back down. "I'm Snow."

"Such a beautiful name for such a beautiful girl." He grinned with a wink.

"Right," She gave him a discussed look and focused back at me. "So are you Princess Briana?"

I nodded still not pleased with her and completely annoyed at what she had done to Kyle. "Yeah," my answer was unenthusiastic.

"Please forgive me. I didn't mean to snap at you like that. When I get surprised I get a little... Anxious. I live in a village just outside of the kingdom. I'm almost 13." She bowed her head. Now I didn't feel as irritated with her.

"Its fine I guess. What are you doing in here?" Curiously, I approached her.

"Sometimes I play in the maze." Snow shrugged.

"Oh," I didn't want to start off making enemies and she didn't really do anything wrong so I decided I was going to be polite. "Well, would you like to hang out with us?"

"Sure, only if he doesn't talk to me like that again." Snow pointed at Kyle who raised his hands in defense.

"They were compliments, plus I was just joking. Sky told me to practice since I was his brother I have to learn to flirt." He smirked.

Snow shook her head. "Well then you need a lot of help."

I think I am going to like her. "Yeah, he came off to fast." We started to walk off together through the maze while Kyle was left with Storm.

"Yeah, plus that attitude doesn't really go with his look." She added motioning for Storm to follow.

I laughed at her and looked back at Kyle who scowled at me. "Come on Kyle, Storm won't bite." Snow laughed as I teased. We headed off as if we were best friends already.

All three of us headed towards the exit of the maze talking away. I didn't forget that I was supposed to have been training; I just decided to use this as an excuse. After all, it's not everyday you make a new friend and if you are that person who makes a friend every day, how many actually stand by you when you need them?

"BOO!" Aisha jumped out. I flew into Kyle's arms while he stood, mouth open and wide eyed, staring at Aisha. She was wearing a wolf mask!

"Grrrr." Both Snow and Storm were… growling? I turned my attention to Aisha.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" I yelled and jumped out of Kyle's arms as she pulled the mask off revealing herself laughing. Then Bloom and Sky came out of the bushes laughing. They were laughing so hard their faces were turning purple from the lack of oxygen.

I turned to Kyle and noticed him still staring at Aisha. Elbowing him in the side, he flinched and finally closed his mouth. "You got scared." I teased.

He glanced at me then at Snow who was giggling at his expression. "Was not!" He defended himself.

"You should have seen your faces!" Bloom laughed and had to lean into Sky for balance.

"Yeah. Hah. Hah." My eyes narrowed at her. Then I realized something. "Where is Daphne and Thoren?" Aisha, Bloom and Sky stopped laughing and exchanged worried expressions.

"You were supposed to have been with Thoren." Aisha pointed at Sky.

"Well you were supposed to have been with Daphne." Sky pointed at Bloom.

"We were the only ones with the communicators." Aisha sighed. Bloom and Aisha transformed into their sirenix fairy forms and began to fly off searching for Thoren and Daphne. Then Sky ran off. This was our chance to retreat.

The three of us were able to find the exit in no time flat. We ran out and headed into the palace. Then, we snuck up to my room to hang out. Once I shut the door to my room, I turned to Snow.

"Snow, why were you growling?"

"Oh…" She nervously stared at me. "Storm does it all the time and sometimes I catch myself doing the same thing." She anxiously explained.

My 6th sense was telling me otherwise. I narrowed my eyes at her and crossed my arms. "Spit it out already."

"It's not important." She looked around my room and Storm found Tarzan's bed and plopped down on it.

"Is it a secret? Come on," Kyle pressed on. "It can't be as bad was what we are." Hearing that slip up, I elbowed him in the side. He flinched and rubbed his side.

"What do you mean?" Snow curiously asked us.

"You won't tell us about you, then we won't tell you about us." I turned my back to her with my head held up high.

"Alright then." She didn't even sound defeated. She just accepted the fact we had a seret that she didn't know.

"Fine," Kyle huffed and headed into my toy chest. He pulled out monopoly. I hated that game. "Let's play." We all sat around him.

Just because I hated it doesn't mean I was gonna miss out on the game. I was even too tired to argue. We picked our pieces. I was the car. I was always the car. If anyone took my car, I usually fought them for it. And by fight I mean, rock paper scissors. Even if they won at that, I still took the car. Then I would lick it. After that, they usually gave up.

"Alright, let's start." Kyle started the game and the three of us started playing while then sun began to set for the evening.

Every hour that passed, Snow seemed to get more anxious. She would fiddle with her sleeves or scratch her head a lot. Sometimes she would fidget a lot. I seemed to have been the only one that noticed.

I checked the clock as I lay on my stomach staring blankly at the bored game. We were getting no where and I was out of money. The clock read 7:30. We had missed dinner. I guess Mom decided since we had a new friend she wouldn't bother us so we could play and do what we wanted. I glanced over at Snow. Something about her caught my eye. Her head seemed different and her ears. Her ears were pointing out and were hairy like a dog. Was her secret hairy ears?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CH 25 next. hope you enjoyed it.


	30. Chapter 25

Here is next chap! Hope you enjoy! Btw, what up with the new movie and the rest of season 6? D: imma cry, it's not in English

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

CH 25

How do you react to that? Do you scream or say 'hey something is up with your ears and it's freaking me out.' Or do you say 'cool dog ears.' I was completely clueless.

"Bre, it's your turn." Kyle waved his hand in front of me. I looked back down at the bored game.

"I have no money." I sighed and clenched my head in my hands.

"You still get to role." He handed me the dice and I took it unenthusiastically.

The dices fell to the ground and stopped. "Great, I'm bankrupt… again." Then I threw the dice at him.

"That leaves you 867$ in debt." He grinned. Glad someone was having fun.

"It's 7:30, can we PLEASE stop now?" I whined.

"WHAT!?" Snow jumped up and Storm was quickly next to her. "I have to go."

"Wait, what for?" Remembering the ears appearing, I took this as an opportunity. "Wha-"

"What's up with your ears?" Kyle announced pointing at them. I eyed him. I was supposed to have said that. He only shrugged at me.

"It's nothing. How does this door open?" She frantically clawed at my door. She was messing up the paint job.

"Hey, you're messing up the door. What's going on?" I interrogated her.

"Nothing!" She growled and bent over holding her side. A tail popped out behind her and was swaying side to side.

"Bree!" Kyle jumped onto my bed with his sword ready.

"What are you?" I nervously asked. Storm was by her side.

Before she could answer she grew large claws out of her hands and feet. A long muzzle took the place of her nose with the addition of sharp teeth. Her eyes were glowing yellow but still maintained that little piece that resembled humans. Then it all stopped and she crawled into the corner.

"Werewolf!" I screamed and jumped on the bed with Kyle. She must have been trying to avoid this reaction. "Wait a second! Werewolves are legends! The Trix must have summoned you!" I caused vines to wrap around her and hold her down. She gave me a pleading expression, but I tried to ignore it.

"No! It's not like that." She still had her normal voice. "It's a long story but I promise, those witches have nothing to do with what I am."

I examined her. She seemed sincere enough and after all she did try to leave and not attack us. I glanced over at Storm who was loyally standing by her side, not even growling back. Then I turned to Kyle. He had already put his sword away.

"Well alright." I released the vines and slowly approached her extending a friendly hand to help her up. She really wasn't that bad looking. She still had her normal body figure it was just the face and claws along with the ears and messy hair. Over all, not that bad,

Kyle slowly placed his sword away and stood next to me. "How is that possible though? I mean, aren't werewolves supposed to be legends or myths or something?" He squatted down to her height since she sat on the floor with storm.

"I'm not really sure. This started happening a few months ago, right before you came back." She pointed at me. "I don't even think my mom knows about this and if she does then she hasn't said anything to me about it."

"So this is it then?" Curiously I asked and examined all her features being sure I hadn't missed anything.

She nodded and looked up at me with her glowing yellow eyes. "That I know of. This happens every night when the sun goes down, but ever since this started happening to me, I also get mad easily."

"That explains why you snapped at me when I first found you." I joked and sat down next to her. She sincerely smiled at me and welcomed me to sit.

"Well, I think it's cool." Kyle grinned. "So, can you chase rabbits? How fast can you run? Do you howl at the moon?" He continuously asked.

"Ummm," Snow uncomfortably glanced at him then at me for help.

"Kyle, why don't we kill her with questions another day." I teasingly suggested. Snow giggled at the comment and was relaxing a little more.

"So how are we going to get her out of here undetected?" Kyle finally asked which did in fact raise an important question. We couldn't just go gallivanting through the halls with a werewolf and her pet wolf. Not only would everyone run away screaming, but then I would be killed with questions from everyone. I hate answering questions to people who are just shoving their nose into other people's business.

"I have a plan." I smirked.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"Your majesties, there was this huge monster in the garden! All the guards need to come right away!" Kyle exclaimed in front of everyone. He glanced back to the corner where Snow and I were hiding. I forcefully pointed at my parents. "And you!" He quickly yelled at my parents. "You two need to come too!"

"What kind of monster?" Dad determinedly asked already pulling out his sword.

"Is Briana and your new friend out there too?" Mom anxiously asked.

Kyle paused for a moment with an open mouth then quickly shouted. "Hurry, it's big and huge and furry." HE ran out followed by all the guards and my parents.

"Ok, now is our chance." I motioned for Snow to follow me around the corner. We crept through the halls, being sure to get out as fast a possible. Finally, we ran out the doors and across the bridge. "See," I panted. "Told you it would work." I bent over and leaned against my knees. "I really need to start running more often."

"Thanks Briana," Snow hugged me. "So, wanna hang out tomorrow?"

A wide smiled crossed my face. "Yeah, that would be awesome." I think I just made a new friend.

"Ok, I'll come by later and we can all hang out. Thanks again." She waved and ran off with Storm into the woods.

"Now to check on Kyle." I proudly turned around and headed to the gardens.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"Over there!" Kyle pointed down another path and everyone followed. "Oh, maybe it was that way." He confusingly rubbed the back of his head and pointed down another path.

"Kyle, what is it again?" Dad agitatedly asked.

"Oh, you know something big and furry." He casually answered trying to make gestures that kept changing. "It might even have fangs."

"Fangs?" Dad curiously asked.

"Yeah," Kyle shrugged. "I don't know but it might be a swarm of big fanged furry things. There could be more." He dramatically exclaimed while he extended his arms across his chest.

"And when did you notice?" My father asked.

Kyle hesitated then frantically pointed in another direction. "There it goes! You don't want to miss it!" Then he ran off while everyone followed.

I stood in the center watching everyone run around like a bunch of clueless mice. Watching everyone follow Kyle frantically searching for something that wasn't out there was really quite amusing. If only I had dinner with my show.

"Having fun?" A gentle voice came up behind me. My laughter disappeared.

"Well, you have to admit, they do look funny." I shrugged with an innocent smile. "You never know. Something could be out there."

"Oh, of course dear." Mom nodded seriously with a small smirk. "I'm sure there is a fanged, furry monster out there with size changing abilities according to Kyle." I couldn't help but laugh. Then everyone quickly appeared from the maze and disappeared down another path yelling while some guards believed they saw something only they didn't.

I sat down on the edge of the fountain that centered the maze and watched everyone run around while Mom stood next to me. Bloom flew by since she was part of the scavenger hunt now too. Daphne and Thoren were still no where to be found. Then Sky ran by.

"Did you enjoy your time with your friend?" Mom asked. I nodded happily and looked up at her with a wide smile.

"Yes, I did. I think we got along very well and we might hang out again soon." I gleefully informed her. She pleasingly smiled at me and we averted our attention back to the chaos.

"THERE!" Kyle yelled. He stood in front of us at a distance while pointing down a path. My Dad appeared and ran in the direction of Kyle's finger. Once he ran by we heard a yell.

"AHHH!"

Mom and I both jumped and ran over to see what happened. Bloom and Sky were shortly joining us. What we saw completely destroyed me.

"DAD!" I screamed. "A squirrel is on your face!" I burst into uncontrollable laughter as I fell backwards. All of my energy went into the laughter that weakened my body. Once I caught my breath, I could hear my mother, Bloom and Sky's laughter along with the yelling from my father. Finally able to keep my eyes open, I turned to see Kyle completely spellbound by the turn of events. His mouth hung open as he slowly backed up away from the scene.

"Bree," He slowly approached me. "I didn't plan that."

I covered my mouth trying to hide away the giggles. "It's ok." I managed to get out.

"I guess, in a way, it was a monster." We both turned our attention back to my father and the guards who didn't know what to do now that the squirrel had managed to crawl into my father's pants.

"BRIANA!"

At the sudden scream of my name I focused all of my senses on the direction I had heard the scream from. Spinning around on my heels, I caught a glimpse of movement out of the corner of my eye at a position of 180 degrees. Quickly, I jumped to the left. Then another 90 degrees and I was able to focus completely. Another attack came directly at me which blocked the view of my attacker. I ran towards the fire and slid under it enough to feel the heat from the flames. Once it had passed, there was another attack. I was able to turn to the side and lean back just enough to miss the thorns of the vines. Finally, there was enough time for me to fight back. Jumping in the air, I waved my hand at the water that was in the fountain. The water spiraled around and came to me just before I hit the ground and lifted me back up. Now that I was up, I could see what was going on. There was another attack, but my water intercepted it and cleared a bath to the attacker. I sent a water gun at Daphne that caused her to fall. Then, raising both my arms up, a wall of water rose up behind me. My arms came down and the water followed. The wave took down Aisha as the water passed over me. Once they were down I lowered my self to the ground and faced everyone.

Everyone stared at me speechless and spellbound. It was very uncomfortable, but there is nothing I can do about it. I faced my parents who stood there as shocked as everyone else. Dad held the squirrel who also stared at me with his little mouth open and wide eyed. Daphne and Aisha just sat on the ground staring at me while Bloom and Sky went over to help them up. Then, footsteps were rushing up behind me. Spinning around, I caught sight of the weapon and flipped Thoren onto his back.

"Anyone else?" I annoyingly sighed with my hands on my hips. Kyle slowly placed his sword gently on the ground and back away from it.

"I think the game is over." He smirked at me.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

CH 26 next!


End file.
